La hora mágica
by BlossomV18
Summary: Diabetes en fic (No es fantasía) La hora mágica, una hora del día donde un paisaje se puede ver a todo su esplendor, tsushima yoshiko es una pequeña niña que ve este momento con su amiga hanamaru cuando están apunto de despedirse de pequeñas, en ese momento se hacen la promesa de volverse a encontrar y ver ese escenario de nuevo, años han pasado y yoshiko no ah olvidado esa promesa
1. Chapter 1

La hora mágica.

-¡Yo en verdad soy un Ángel! ¡Algún día me saldrán alas y volveré al cielo!-

-¡Zuraaa!-

Incluso ahora, después de muchos años sigo recordándolo, la cara que puso ella cuando dije eso, esa carita inocente, esa emoción, ese lindo zura, hasta el día de hoy sigo recordándolo.

-Piedra, papel ¡O! ¡tijeras!-

-¡Otra vez Perdí!-

-Esa es una rara forma de hacer tijeras zura-

-Es mi forma única para la victoria-

-Pero perdiste zura-

-¡Todavía no es perfecta!-

-Jajaja Yoshiko-chan es divertida-

Esos momentos juntas para mí son inolvidables, la mejor amiga que he tenido, ella era calmada y algo tranquila, muy diferente a mí.

-¡Mirai zura!-

-¿Eh?-

Esa reacción solo por ver como las luces se encendían, definitivamente ella algo rara, muy diferente a mí, pero aún así nos gustaba estar juntas, eran momentos muy felices, pero, no todo en esta vida dura para siempre.

-Yoshiko, despídete de Kunikida-chan, probablemente pase mucho tiempo para cuando la vuelvas a ver-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya es hora de salir del kinder, irán a primarias separadas-

-¿Ya no la podré ver?-

-Me temo que no-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡un día me crecerán alas e iré a visitarla volando-

Tal vez en ese entonces no entendía realmente muy bien la situación.

-¿Ya no nos volveremos a ver?-

-¡Eso no es cierto! definitivamente nos encontraremos de nuevo-

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!-

-Entonces, antes de separarnos ahora, ¿Quieres ir a un lugar conmigo zura?-

-¿Un lugar?-

Con el permiso de mi madre, y de su abuela ese día nos llevaron a ambas a la playa después de nuestro último día en el kinder, lo que vi ese día con ella jamás lo olvidaré.

-¡Zuraaaa! ¡Mira mira Yoshiko-chan! ¡Es hermoso zura!-

-¡Si! Es la hora mágica-

-¿La hora mágica zura?-

-Mi papa me lo dijo, la hora mágica es una hora del día antes del atardecer donde el cielo se ve hermoso y es perfecto para la fotografía-

-Yoshiko-chan sabes mucho-

-Mi papá era fotógrafo-

-Entonces aprovechemos este bello cielo y tomémonos una foto zura-

-¡Si! pero… yo no tengo cámara…-

-Yo tampoco zura…-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Algún día me crecerán alas! y cuando eso pase vendré por ti, veremos esta hora mágica juntas de nuevo, y entonces nos tomaremos una foto-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si!-

-¿lo prometes?-

-¡Lo prometo! algún día-

-Definitivamente-

-¡Nos encontraremos de nuevo!-

Ese día tomadas de la mano, ante el hermoso cielo que vimos, nosotras prometimos, un día volver a encontrarnos, sin embargo, años pasaron, y esa promesa, nunca fue cumplida, y el ángel, se convirtió en ángel caído.

-Yo el ángel caído Yohane, ¡little demons los convoco!-

-Yoshiko-chan de nuevo esta en el tejado diciendo esas cosas-

-¿No se cansa?-

-¿Exactamente que intenta lograr?-

No importa lo que ellas digan, aunque ahora yo sea un ángel caído, yo… ¡No me he rendido!

-¿Qué es esto?-

Veo mi escritorio al llegar a la escuela, está rayado, con puros insultos "rara" "muere" "bicho raro" "desagradable"

-Que horrible… ¿Quién escribió esto en el escritorio de Yoshiko-chan?-

-Sé que es algo rara ¿pero no fue eso llegar muy lejos?-

-Yoshiko-chan diles algo, ¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Por algo para limpiar-

Si, no importa que digan o que piensen, yo no he olvidado la promesa que le hice a mi preciada amiga, la promesa que todavía no he podido cumplir.

-Mis zapatos…-

Al llegar a la escuela en la mañana siguiente y abrir el cajón de mis zapatos los encuentro destrozados, mojados y apestosos, esto se empezó a volver costumbre por hacer lo que hago, la gente me empezó a molestar, se robaban mi almuerzo, destrozaban mis cuadernos, rayaban mi escritorio, mis zapatos, una vez me tiraron un balde dentro del baño, estas cosas siguieron y siguieron hasta terminar la escuela, supongo que es el destino del ángel caído… no, ya debo abrir los ojos, no sé dónde está ella, ni tengo información de ella, no número de teléfono, ningún mail, nada… ya, debo dejarlo.

-¡Ya abre los ojos Yoshiko! ¡No puedes seguir con esto! ¿Qué es eso del ángel caído? ¿Quién es Yohane? ¡Ya basta!-

Años han pasado voy a iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar, en una escuela donde ningún compañero mío va a venir, es tiempo de empezar de 0, ya debo olvidar esa promesa, solo fue algo que hice cuando era niña, ya debo dejar el pasado atrás.

-Empecemos de nuevo, yo soy Yoshiko, Tsushima Yoshiko, no Yohane, Yoshiko, ya olvida esa promesa y vive tranquilamente-

Con eso en mente me pongo en marcha para mi primer día de escuela, tengo que cambiar, tengo que comenzar de nuevo, para poder ser feliz.

-¡Entren al club de baloncesto!-

-¡Sean bienvenidos al club de teatro!-

-¡Adelante vean el club de música ligera-

Apenas llego y hay muchos clubs cazando a las nuevas, el ambiente es muy alegre, veo alrededor de ellos, tal vez deba meterme a un club, así podré hacer amigas e iniciar de nuevo.

-¡Espera Hanamaru-chan!-

-Llegas tarde Ruby-chan-

Esa voz… es muy diferente a la que recuerdo, pero…

-Es que Onee-chan se fue sin mí-

-Esta bien, vamos-

Al voltear la miro, es ella, no hay ninguna duda, ¡es ella! la persona que había buscado tanto, tan cerca, yo, yo…

-Ah… Hana…-

-¿Mmh?-

Ella voltea pero yo doy la espalda y corro, corro, corro como jamás antes había corrido, quiero escapar, no quiero verla, no quiero que me mire a mí, que no fui capaz de proteger nuestra promesa, en mi desesperación de huir me golpeó con un árbol.

-¡Si subo aquí no me encontrará!-

Subo el árbol con dificultad pero logró ocultarme entre sus ramas.

-¡School idol club! ahora mismo muy famosas school idols-

Puedo escuchar 2 personas abajo anunciando su club, solo son 2, parece que no tienen suerte, después de un rato ver cómo intentan reclutar personas ambas caen derrotadas.

-Pobres…-

En ese momento veo como ella pasa de nuevo con su pequeña amiga y una de las que estaban reclutando para su club se acerca a ellas para intentar reclutar la, maldición me puse nerviosa, estoy perdiendo el balance aquí arriba intentó sujetarme como puedo.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Escuchó un grito bastante fuerte, eso me distrae y con eso cae mi balance y terminó cayendo.

-¡Ahhhhh!-

Caigo de pie, eso dolió mucho, ¡Mis piernas están temblando de lo mucho que dolió eso!

-Mis piernas… ¡Ouch!-

Para ponerle la cereza al pastel mi bolsa cae en mi cabeza.

-Umm, ¿Estás bien?-

¡Me vieron! ¡Debo pensar en algo rápido! ¡Algo para salir de esta situación!

-Fu... fufufufu… ¿Puede que esta sea la Tierra?-

Todas el escuchar eso se sorprenden y dan un paso atrás, quería olvidar lo del ángel caído… pero mi prioridad ahora mismo es librarme de ellas, no quiero que ella me reconozca, no quiero darle la cara todavía… no tengo ese valor aún.

-No parece estar bien…-

-Eso significa que ustedes son despreciables y bajos humanos-

Hago mi pose de ángel caído, ¡bien ahora entiendan que soy una rara y váyanse!

-Wow..-

-Más importante, ¿Están tus pies bien?-

La chica de cabello naranja toca mi pie, ¡Dolió!, pero debo seguir actuando.

-¡Por supuesto que están bien! este cuerpo solo es un recipiente, para mí, Yohane, esto solo es un cuerpo temporal, ops dije mi nombre, el ángel caído Yohane-

¡Ah maldición se me salió lo de Yohane naturalmente!

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

¿ME DESCUBRIÓ? ¡no puede ser no puede ser no puede ser!

-¡Después de todo es Yoshiko-chan! soy Hanamaru, no te había visto desde el kinder-

Me recuerda… pero, no debo ceder, ahora seria incluso más vergonzoso que sepa soy así… por ahora di algo… ¡Lo que sea!

-Ha..na..¡ma!...¿Ru?- ¡No así! ¡otra cosa otra cosa otra cosa otra cosa! -Uh… ¿Como te atreves humano?-

-piedra, papel ¡O!-

¡Tijera!

-¡Tijera!-

¡Ah! ¡Caí! ¡Maldición! ¡Y perdí!

-¡Esa forma de hacer tijera! ¡Después de todo eres Yoshiko-chan!-

Se acabó… me descubrió…¡Maldición!

-¡No me digas Yoshiko! escucha, mi nombre es Yohane ¡Yohane!-

¡Me volvió a salir natural! ¿por qué no puedo dejar eso? Demasiado quedar mal enfrente de ella ¡mejor me voy! Corro intentando escapar de ella.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-¡Maru-chan!-

Ella corre detrás de mí seguida por su pequeña amiga, ¡No me sigas! ¡Todavía no estoy lista!

-¡No me llames Yoshiko!-

-¿Qué te pasa Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Esperen!-

De esa forma tan rara y humillante, yo Yohane, no, Yoshiko, por fin me reuní con la persona tan preciada, la cual siempre estuvo en mi corazón, mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga y, mi primer amor.

-No, no es que la ame, es solo que éramos niñas y pensé que ella me gustaba y sería genial si en el futuro fuera mi novia pero… solo era una niña, no sabía lo que pensaba, no es que ella me siga gustando o algo así… Además, con la metida de pata de hoy…-

Mi primer día fue un desastre, solo hay una clase de primer año, y por supuesto ella y su pequeña amiga están ahí, y justo cuando era mi turno de presentarme…

-¿Quieren hacer un contrato con el ángel caído Yohane y ser mis little demons?-

Al decir esto obviamente nadie sabe qué decir, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de mi gran error.

-¡Estoy en un aprieto!-

Entonces salí corriendo de clases y jamás volví, vaya inicio de 0 que tuve… y todo enfrente de ella, no me podría sentir peor.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Ya no quiero avergonzarme! ¡ya no iré a la escuela!-

Después de eso de alguna forma me las arregle para ir esquivando los constantes acosos de mi madre por faltar, pero esta bien, debo aprender a dejar esto, debo aprender a ser solo Yoshiko.

-El ángel caído Yohane desciende en la tierra prometida y lo verá todo con sus ojos demoníacos, les entregó a todos mis little demon, ¡El poder de los caídos!-

La vela se paga y mi programa habitual termina.

-Fufufu… ¡Lo hice de nuevo! ¿Qué eso de ángel caído? ¿Yohane? ¿Demonios? ¿Satan? ¡Claro que no existen! ¡Ya estás en preparatoria tsushima yoshiko! Es hora de detener esta tontería, Debo adaptarme a la realidad-

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en cuanto me descuido esta faceta mía sale a la luz, no quiero volver avergonzarme enfrente de ella, y después de esa presentación…

-¡¿Por qué dije eso?! ¡Ya no puedo ir a la escuela!-

Pero no puedo seguir así por siempre, mi mama no me lo permitiría, debo ir… debo ir…

-¡Ah maldición! estando aquí encerrada no cambiará nada, debo ir, debo ir y hacer el cambio-

Decido ir a la escuela, pero entro sigilosamente sin que nadie me vea.

-Después de todo me da vergüenza ver a mis compañeras a la cara todavía…-

Bien llegué a mi salón.

-Es hora…-

Me armo de valor y doy el primer paso.

-¡Después de todo no puedo!-

Corro para que nadie me vea subiendo la escuela hasta llegar a la azotea.

-Ya está bien… me quedaré aquí-

Pasa un tiempo, al final me salté las clases completamente, no tuve el valor para dar la cara, después de un rato decido irme, pero antes de poder salir escucho gente y me oculto, pasa un rato y no parece que tengan la intención de irse, intento ver un poco a los invasores.

-¿Por qué hay gente aquí?-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Zuramar-

Me oculto de nuevo, ¡Maldición! de todas las personas, ¿Por qué ella? hora de escapar…

Corro a través de los pasillos, veo un lugar donde puedo ocultarme, es pequeño pero servirá, abro la pequeña puerta y me meto.

-Descendí repentinamente de la azotea…-

-Viniste a la escuela zura-

Sin aviso alguno abre la puerta, al hacerlo y tenerla tan cerca me asustó lo suficiente como para salir disparada de ahí intentando escapar.

-¿Venir? más bien por pura coincidencia estaba cerca y simplemente decidí venir-

Maldición, me atrapó, de todas las personas ella, pero ya no me puedo echar atrás, tengo que dar un paso adelante, por ahora tengo que saber que opinan de mí.

-¿Por coincidencia?-

-¡Eso no importa! más importante, ¿que han dicho en la clase?-

-¿Eh?-

Tan despistada como siempre.

-¡Acerca de mí! No han dicho cosas como "Que niña mas rara" o "¿Quién es Yohane?" o "Little demon que tonto" ¡o algo así!-

-Huh-

¿Eh? ¿solo eso?

-Esa reacción, ¡Después de todo están diciendo cosas así! ¿Verdad? después de todas las cosas raras que dije, Es el final, el ragnarok, de verdad dead or alive -

Me vuelvo a encerrar, ya no quiero que vea mi patética yo, ya se acabo, mi vida en la preparatoria se acabó, no quiero acabar como en secundaria…

-Creo eso significa vivir o morir zura, más bien, a nadie le importa-

-¿Verdad?... ¿que?-

-se están preguntando por qué no vienes, están preocupadas pensando que hicieron algo malo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

¿De verdad?¿juras por los cielos que no estas mintiendo?-

-¡Zura!-

-¡Bien! todavía puedo, ¡Todavía puedo volver a empezar puedo! ahora puedo vivir como una alumna normal!-

¡No todo está perdido! puedo hacerlo, no… no puedo, de seguro esa parte de mí volverá a salir sin darme cuenta, maldición no haré nada más que quedar mal de nuevo, en ese caso… no tengo más opción que hacer esto, no habrá problema, no lo habrá, después de todo ella me conoce desde hace mucho, espero no le moleste.

-¡Zuramaru!-

-¿Qu-qué pasa zura?-

-Yohane tiene una petición para ti-

-¿Una petición?-

-Si…-

Me siento a su lado en el suelo y tomó aire y luego la miró a los ojos, ella solo me mira confundida, pero esta bien, mi única opción ahora, es confiar en ella, en esa amiga de hace años, en esa persona que quiero tanto, por favor sigue siéndolo.

-Tengo un problema-

-¿Un problema?-

-Si…-

-¡Dime qué es!-

Sin aviso alguno ella se lanza sobre mí y me toma de las manos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante tal acción.

-Si tienes un problema quiero ayudarte, si eso hace que vuelvas a la escuela, te ayudaré en lo que sea-

-Zuramaru…-

Estoy feliz, ella sigue siendo la misma chica inocente que recuerdo, ha crecido pero sigue siendo la misma, es más alta, pero es más pequeña que yo, su rostro es más bello y… ¡Grandes! sus pechos son… enormes…

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Ah! ¡No! es que…-

¡Maldición me atrapó viendo sus pechos!

-De repente te quedaste callada zura-

-Ah bueno, lo que pasa es…-

-Dime-

-Bueno… tengo un problema de personalidad y grito cosas como soy: un ángel caído y esas cosas involuntariamente pero no quiero la gente crea soy rara-

-¿Como lo del primer día?-

-Si… da vergüenza pero si-

-Pero cuando yo te conocí de niña ese era tu mayor encanto-

-Zuramaru-

Me tapo la cara, rayos esto es muy vergonzoso y sobre todo que me diga eso hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, pero ya lo dije, no es como que ella me guste, solo es algo que pensé de niña y ya.

-Pero aún así la gente podría pensar mal de mí por eso… Si ese lado mío sale, ¿Podrías detenerme? -

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres, ¡Confía en mí zura!-

-Zuramaru… ¡Gracias! bueno en ese caso vendré mañana-

Me levanto del suelo y miro por la ventana, bien tengo su apoyo, ¡esta vez lo lograré!

-Bueno es mejor que yo me vaya-

-Espera zura-

-¿que pasa?-

-Bueno… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-

¿Me está invitando a pasar el tiempo con ella? ¿Qué hago? ¡soy muy feliz!

-Pe-pero, ¿no tienes tu club con las school idols?-

-¿Las conoces?-

-Bueno si… además fui a ver su concierto el otro dia-

-¡Eso es genial! pero está bien, hoy quiero salir contigo, ¿No se puede?-

-Bueno… supongo que está bien-

-Entonces espérame en la puerta de la escuela, me cambiaré-

-Si-

Ella se da la vuelta y se aleja, esto es malo, me siento demasiado feliz, ella me eligió a mí en lugar de su club, siento que mi pecho estallará, no tuve mucho tiempo para mirarla el primer día, pero después de todo se volvió hermosa.

-Perdón por la espera-

-No te preocupes-

-Entonces vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Eso es sorpresa-

Dejándome algo confundida y sin responder mi pregunta, la sigo, mientras caminamos platicamos sobre nosotras, es algo agradable, aunque omito ciertas partes, como por ejemplo como me molestaban en la secundaria, o la razón del por qué ángel caído… Zuramaru, me pregunto si recuerda nuestra promesa, aún si no la recuerda esta bien, el hecho de que me reencontrara con ella cuando ya me había rendido, y podamos tener un momento como este, ya me hace muy feliz.

-Llegamos zura-

-¡Zuramaru! Es-esto es…-

-La playa zura, justo en la hora mágica-

-¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?-

No puedo creerlo, recuerda nuestra promesa, y ahora mismo, ella me ha traído a cumplirla, creo que voy a llorar, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo-

Ella toma mi mano y me mira a los ojos, es hermosa, realmente es hermosa, ya no quiero apartarme de su lado jamás.

-Por fin la cumplimos, pero todavía falta algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Yoshiko-chan, ¿Traes una cámara? -

-Mi celular tiene una-

-Entonces, tomemos una foto, como lo prometimos hace mucho-

Me lanzo a abrazarla.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, por recordarlo, gracias, por venir aquí a cumplir nuestra promesa, gracias, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Hanamaru-

-Yoshiko-chan…Esta bien, tu tampoco la olvidaste, ¿verdad? a mí también me hace muy feliz zura-

Nos tomamos de la mano, saco mi celular y nos tomamos una foto juntas con el hermoso cielo en el atardecer.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Prometamos algo de nuevo, esta vez, jamás volver a separarnos como antes-

-Hanamaru… si lo prometo, jamás me volveré a separar-

-Yo también lo prometo Yoshiko-chan, te ayudaré con tu problema para que puedas venir a la escuela, y podamos disfrutar los 3 años que nos quedan juntas-

-¡Si-

Ambas alzamos nuestras manos unidas, y una vez más, tras muchos años, en esta hora mágica, hacemos una nueva promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Todo fue un desastre-

-Perdón, no pude detenerte a tiempo zura-

-No, no te preocupes sé muy bien que que mi culpa-

-Pero prometí ayudarte…-

-Enserio no te preocupes-

-Por cierto Yoshiko-chan, ¿realmente entras a nuestro grupo de school idol?-

-Bueno es algo nuevo, y no estaría mal intentar-

-Entonces, esforcémonos juntas zura-

-Claro-

Después de haber dejado salir mi lado malo enfrente de toda la clase, por recomendación de Chika-san entré a su grupo de school idol, ¿Por qué? Ella me dijo que mi lado de ángel caído podría ser bueno para el grupo, realmente no entiendo, pero de solo imaginarme cómo la gente le gusta ese lado mío… ¡Me convence! además como bonus estoy con ella…

-Bueno entonces aquí nos despedimos, yo tomo el bus-

-Ah cierto, vives en Numazu, entonces hasta mañana Yoshiko-chan-

-Hasta mañana-

Nos despedimos y de esa forma voy a la parada de camiones a esperar el mío, al llegar subo pero veo una cara conocida al fondo de este.

-¡Yoshiko!-

-¡Yohane!-

-¿No querías olvidarte de eso?-

-Ah, bueno eso-

-Jajaja no te preocupes, te sale natural, ¿No?-

-Si-

Es mi senpai You-san y ahora compañera de grupo en Aqours, así que ella también toma este bus, bueno supongo que es una alegría tener alguien con quien regresar ahora.

-De todos modos, ¿Estás bien al unírtenos?, sé que Chika-chan dijo eso pero si no quieres unirte no tienes porque-

-Esta bien, todo este tiempo he intentado huir de esta faceta mía, y por más que lo intento no puedo huir de ésta, así que si no puedo huir de ella intentaré vivir con ella, hacer esto, me hace ver que también está la opción de seguir con esto sin ningún problema-

-Entiendo, en ese caso es algo bueno, entonces supongo que apoyaré eso y haré que todas seamos unas ángeles caídas-

-¿Todas?-

-Si, yo estoy a cargo de los trajes, así que haré trajes, estilo gótico para todas, para que podamos combinar, y todas seamos ángeles caídas-

-¡Eso sería genial!-

-También haré el tuyo-

-Ah, en ese caso no hace falta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya tengo uno-

-Ya veo, en ese caso llévalo el sábado-

-¿Sábado?-

-Nos reuniremos en casa de Chika-chan y nos probaremos los trajes así que tú también lleva el tuyo-

-Entiendo, lo llevaré-

-Bien-

Los días pasan, por suerte mis compañeras me siguieron hablando normalmente, seguía hablando con Zuramaru y su pequeña amiga Ruby la cual es bastante tierna debo decir, aunque debo confesar que a veces me hace sentir muchos celos de lo bien que se lleva con Zuramaru, después de la clase tenemos práctica, es algo difícil para mí, soy del tipo de persona de personas que prefiere pasar su día viendo anime o jugando algún juego, así que realmente no hago ejercicios por lo cual los primeros días realmente me costó seguirles el ritmo, al menos a las demás, Zuramaru estaba igual que yo.

-¡Estoy cansada!-

-¡Yo también zura!-

-Ustedes 2 necesitan más resistencia así que deben hacer más ejercicio, no olviden seguir el programa que les di-

-Pero You-san yo no puedo hacer ninguna flexión zura-

\- Yo también…-

-Bueno entonces descarten eso, y compren pequeñas pesas y comienzan con eso, también no se les olvide que mañana nos reuniremos en casa de Chika-chan para probar los trajes-

-Fufufufu… así que por fin llegará la hora de que se vuelvan mis little demon-

-No es eso zura-

-¡Eso suena interesante!-

-¿Quieres volverte mi little demon pequeña Ruby?-

-¡Si!-

-Ya veo, ya veo, entonces yo el ángel caído Yohane, ¡Te daré mi permiso!-

Está pequeña me agrada, ella me sigue el juego, bueno todas son muy buenas personas conmigo, la práctica es dura, pero estar en estos momentos entre amigas es algo muy divertido, algo que no tuve en primera o secundaria, definitivamente, atesoraré estos momentos.

-Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, hace tiempo quiere ir a comer una crepa, ¿irían a comer una con Ruby?-

-Claro, ¿Yoshiko-chan vienes?-

-¿Ir por una crepa? ¿Juntas?-

-Si, ¿No quieres zura?-

-¡Si! digo, si, Yohane las acompañará-

¡Muy bien! ir con crepas después de la escuela con unas amigas, es realmente algo que una alumna normal haría, cada vez avanzo más.

-Fufufufu….-

-Yoshiko-chan te vamos a dejar-

-¡Yohane! y, ¡Espérenme!-

Las 3 juntas vamos a un puesto de crepas y nos sentamos juntas a comerlas, tanto Zuramaru como la pequeña Ruby compraron de fresa, la mía es de chocolate.

-Yoshiko-chan, ¿Te molestaría si doy un mordisco a la tuya?-

-Esta bien pequeña Ruby, toma-

Le acerco mi crepa y ella tímidamente le da un pequeño mordisco, está pequeña niña es tan tierna, es como un pequeño animalito, es difícil pensar que tenemos la misma edad.

-Está deliciosa, gracias Yoshiko-chan, toma un poco de la mía-

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo?-

-¡Claro!-

-Entonces-

Ella me acerca su crepa y yo dudo un momento, pero luego me acerco y le doy un mordisco, está rica, la fresa es refrescante.

-Yoshiko-chan, hagamos lo mismo zura-

-¿Eh? Ah, claro-

Le acerco mi crepa, ella hace a un lado su pelo y le da un mordisco, ¿Qué es esto? esto se siente totalmente diferente a cuando Ruby lo hizo, mi corazón da un pequeño salto, esto es malo, me puse nerviosa con solo esto.

-¡Deliciosa! Toma Yoshiko-chan te lo regreso, di ahhh-

-Ah-ahhh…-

Ahora que lo pienso… esto es… ¡¿Un beso indirecto?! tendré un beso indirecto… con ella…

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Ah, perdón, Ahhh-

Esta vez me muevo adelante y le doy un mordisco, retrocedo y me la como lentamente, esto es algo vergonzoso… pero me siento feliz.

-¿Yoshiko-chan estás bien? tu cara está roja-

-¡¿Eh?! es-estoy bien…-

-¿Segura zura?-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?-

-Estoy bien enserio, no se preocupen, gracias ustedes 2-

Desde el fondo de mi corazón me siento realmente muy feliz por las amistades que he ganado en estos pocos días, espero poder ayudarlas a todas con su grupo de school idols, además todas seremos ángeles caídos, siendo honesta me siento un poco feliz de que por primera vez las personas me sigan el juego, espero que todo esto funcione y nuestra popularidad suba, esta es la única forma en la que yo puedo ayudarlas, así que me esforzaré.

-Bueno, ya es tarde tengo que tomar, el bus-

-Te acompañaremos-

-Gracias-

Ellas me acompañan al bus y regreso a mí casa, el día siguiente nos probamos los trajes, todas se ven geniales, pero Zuramaru realmente se veía hermosa, aunque debo admitir que el premio se lo llevó la pequeña Ruby, que definitivamente nadie le gana en ternura, hicimos un video para presentarnos, me ofrecí a editar el video y subirlo, después de todo tengo experiencia en eso ya, al día siguiente al revisar nuestro ranking subimos, mucho, funcionó, menos mal… pero entonces la presidenta del consejo estudiantil nos llamó.

-¡Esto es desvergonzado!-

-Bueno, esos eran nuestros trajes…-

-Estábamos actuando…-

-Por eso te pregunté si estaba bien hacer eso-

Las de segundo intentan excusarse, yo me mantengo callada, puede que por culpa mía nos metiera a todas en problemas después de todo.

-Para empezar, permití que Ruby fuera una school idol porque ella expresó que quería hacerlo con moderación, ahora se visten de esta forma y toda la atención va a ella-

-Perdón onee-chan-

¿Onee-chan? ¿La presidenta es hermana de Ruby?, no sé qué pasó pero al parecer Ruby la tiene difícil, maldición… y ahora por mi culpa la puse en problemas con su hermana.

-Como sea, hacer estas cosas para llamar la atención, o actuar como personajes para ganar popularidad es algo que no permitiré-

-Pero, nuestro ranking logró subir-

-Está claro que eso solo fue temporal, intente ver su ranking ahora mismo-

Ella pasa la laptop por la mesa, y You-san logra atraparla, ella la abre y ve la página donde se encuentra el ranking de school idols para revisar el nuestro, justo cuando lo abre lo que veo no me gusta para nada, nuestro ranking está bajando.

-Si de verdad harán esto en serio, deben pensar de nuevo que necesitan para lograrlo-

-S-si…-

Todas salimos de la escuela, y vamos a la playa a pensar las cosas, al final no pude hacer nada, creí que por fin esa faceta mía sería de ayuda, lo más importante es que era ayuda para mis amigas, pero no funcionó, al final no pude hacer nada por ellas…

-Fallamos, es verdad lo que dice Dia-san, intentar ser como μ's haciendo esto es grosero-

-No es culpa de Chika-san-

-Es verdad, de quien es la culpa, es del ángel caído-

-¿Eh?-

-Después de todo incluso como una chica de prepa esto no funciona-

-Eso es-

-Me siento un poco mejor, desde mañana siento que podré ser una alumna normal-

-Entonces, ¿School idol?-

No tiene sentido seguir, es verdad que estar en este grupo fue algo muy bueno para mí, pero está bien, después de todo, yo estando aquí solo les estorbaría… además todavía podremos vernos en la escuela…

-Pasaré de eso, solo causaría problemas, bueno hasta luego… solo fue por poco, pero gracias por seguirme el juego del ángel caído, me divertí-

Después de decir eso me pongo en marcha, esta bien así, es verdad, yo solo estorbaría, están mejor sin mí, desde mañana daré todo de mí para ser normal, para dejar a Yohane, entonces seré una alumna normal, aún así podré seguir con Hanamaru y Ruby, ¿Verdad?

-Maldición…-

Me limpio mis lágrimas, no quería llorar, no quería dejarlas, pero esto esta bien, ellas definitivamente están mejor sin mí, yo solo sería un estorbo a estas alturas, saco la pluma negra que uso cuando me vuelvo un ángel caído, y aún con dolor, la dejo ir, es tiempo de terminar con esto.

Al día siguiente tomo todas mis cosas relacionadas con el ocultismo y demás que tenían que ver con Yohane, y todo lo que me ha impedido ser normal hasta ahora, las guardo en una caja y me alisto para sacarla, esto es lo mejor… debí hacer esto hace mucho, es tiempo de crecer, Tsushima Yoshiko… Tomo la caja con mis cosas y las saco, es tiempo de decir adiós, Yohane.

-Ángel caído Yohane-chan-

-¿Eh?-

Al voltear a ver el origen de esa voz, me encuentro con todas las chicas de Aqours, con los trajes de ángel caído, pero, ¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres ser una school idol?-

Todas ellas me dicen al mismo tiempo, ¿Es enserio? ellas vinieron aquí con esa ropa, ¿Por mí? pero yo ya…

-No, más bien, entra por favor, entra a Aqours como el ángel caído Yohane-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ya se los dije ayer, ya…-

-¡Está bien!, un ángel caído, si eso es lo que quieres eso está bien-

No me hagan esto por favor, ya por fin pude tomar una decisión, que me digan ahora que está bien que sea así, que me digan ahora que aceptarán que sea así, si me dicen eso yo…

-No puedo-

Intento escapar, les doy la espalda y corro, ¿por qué ahora? hace tanto tiempo quería que alguien me aceptara, que me dijeran que así estoy bien, ¿por qué ahora?

-¡Espera!-

-¿La presidenta no se enojó por eso?-

-Si, esa fue nuestra culpa, Yoshiko-chan esta bien, así como eres-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

Intento escapar con todo lo que tengo, ahora esas prácticas me sirven de algo, aunque no exactamente para lo que imaginaba, corro, y sigo corriendo pero ellas siguen detrás mío.

-¡Que insistentes!-

-Después de pensarlo, finalmente porque μ's se volvieron legendarias, y como conectaron a las school idol como lo hicieron-

-¡Solo ríndanse ya!-

Paro de correr, ya no puedo más, este es mi límite, respiro fuertemente intentando recobrar la energía que perdí al correr de esa forma, como era de esperarse, ellas me alcanzan.

-Sobre el escenario, ellas les mostraban a las personas que amaban sin ninguna duda, ellas no pensaban en que la gente pensarán de ellas o cómo afectaría a su popularidad, lo más importante era mostrarse como a ellas les gustaba, como ellas brillaban, así que no puedes reprimirte a ti misma, mientras tu ames a tu yo ángel caído-

-... ¿Esta bien? Diré cosas raras-

-Esta bien-

-De vez en cuando haré rituales y cosas así-

-Solo eso podremos aguantarlo-

-¡Les podría pedir que sean mis little demon!-

-Eso es… pero, si no quiero diré que no-

Chika-san se acerca a mí y de su bolsillo saca la pluma negra que deje ir ayer, ¿La encontraron?

Tomo la pluma y sonrió, esta bien, si de verdad me aceptarán, si de verdad dicen que está bien ser como soy, entonces les tomare la palabra, con esta pluma una vez, el ángel caído Yohane, regresa.

-Que bien por ti zura-

-Zuramaru-

-Yo pienso que el ángel caído es genial-

-Ruby…-

-Enserio muchas gracias a todas…-

Me pongo la pluma negra en mi cabeza, bien, ya no tengo dudas, ya no necesito reprimirme, es tiempo que mi verdadera yo, ¡Salga!

-¡Muy bien! el ángel caído Yohane, ¡Desciende! ¿están listas para aguantarme?-

Todas ríen, realmente he encontrado unas maravillosas amigas, espero que estos momentos duren mucho más tiempo, entonces el día siguiente llega.

-Después de todo enfrente de mis compañeras todavía da vergüenza-

-Bueno que no te importe Yoshiko-chan siempre puedes ser tú misma con nosotras zura-

-¿Enserio no piensas que soy una molestia?-

-Claro que no, desde que éramos pequeñas, siempre me ha gustado mucho ese lado tuyo-

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ¿le gusta ese lado mío? jamás pensé que algún día escucharía que alguien me dijera eso, me hace muy feliz.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿Eh? ah, no es nada… gracias…-

-Por cierto Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Mañana, ¿quisieras ir al cine conmigo? -

-¿Eh? ¿tú, yo y Ruby?-

-No, Ruby no podrá, tiene algo que hacer con su hermana, es una película basada en un libro que leí, normalmente a mí no me interesan las películas zura, pero esta quiero verla-

-Solo nosotras 2… bueno, no me importaría acompañarte…-

-Entonces es una cita-

-¡¿Ci-cita?!-

-Si, ¿No quieres?-

-¡Si quiero! digo… si, no me molesta-

-Bien, entonces mañana-

El día pasa tranquilamente, al menos para las demás, yo esto estoy muriendo de nervios por dentro, ¡Tengo una cita con Zuramaru! ¡cálmate! eres el ángel caído Yohane, un humano se debería sentir halagado por darle de mi valioso tiempo…. ¡Ahhhhh! ¿ A quién engaño? pero de verdad debo calmarme, ella dijo cita, pero es solo como amigas, lo sé, lo sé no te hagas una mala idea, durante la práctica, todo lo que puedo hacer es cada vez que puedo mirarla, no me canso de verla, ni de pensar en lo hermosa que es, ¿Después de todo ella me gusta? la verdad no lo sé, pero, estuve tantos años, tantos años… solo pensando en volver a encontrarme con ella de nuevo, ya me había rendido, pensé que jamás la volvería ver, y ahora que nos encontramos siento que casi todas mis preocupaciones se fueron gracias a ella, puedo venir a la escuela normalmente, tengo amigas confiables, y ella, y ella… ¡No puedo! no puedo saber solo así, mañana iré con ella, y yo misma resolveré mis sentimientos.

-Perdón por la espera zura-

-No importa acabo de llegar-

Mentira hace una hora que estoy aquí, el día llegó, nos encontramos en la estación de Numazu para ir al cine, ella lleva una ropa casual, pero se ve hermosa, tomamos el tren para llegar a la zona urbana de la ciudad, y una vez ahí lo que veo al llegar al cine no es lo que esperaba.

-Hay demasiadas personas zura-

-Es porque venimos el día del estreno-

Mi corazón da un tremendo cuando siento algo cálido en mi mano, más específicamente la tierna y suave mano de Zuramaru.

-¿Zu-Zuramaru?-

-No nos vayamos a separar con tanta gente, vamos Yoshiko-chan sígueme, tenemos que comprar los boletos-

Ella me jala a través de la multitud, es decidida cuando se lo propone, nos ponemos en la fila pero simplemente hay demasiadas personas, nos empujan y nos quedamos atoradas en la multitud, entonces a ella la empujan contra mí.

-Perdón Yoshiko-chan-

-No importa-

Al parecer no se puede quitar por ahora, puedo sentir su espalda contra mí, y su pelo está enfrente mío, está tan cerca, que puedo oler su champú huele a rosas, acerco más mi rostro a su cabello, cierro mis ojos y lo huelo lentamente.

-Yoshiko-chan ¿qué haces?-

-¡¿Eh?! bueno yo… nada, solo me maree un poco por tanta gente-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si no te preocupes… ya estoy bien-

Después de una larga espera, por fin entramos al cine, compramos bocadillos y esperamos a que la película empiece, en los comerciales Zuramaru empieza a comer de sus palomitas, en serio que a ella le encanta comer, la película empieza pero no era lo que esperaba, ¡Es una película de terror! estoy segura que lo de ir a algo con Dia-san fue una excusa de Ruby para no venir, pero esto esta bien, si esto esta bien, no es que tenga problemas con este tipo de película realmente.

-¡Ahhhh!-

Un screamin se muestra en la pantalla, me hace saltar pero no es para tanto, lo que si salta es mi corazón cuando Zuramaru me abraza.

-Pe-perdón zura-

-N-no importa… si te asusta, puedes abrazarte de mí lo que quieras…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Gracias zura-

Ella se abraza de mi brazo y yo me pongo roja, durante toda la película ella me abraza, a veces puedo sentir sus pechos en mi brazo… esto está mal… estoy disfrutando demasiado esto, parezco una pervertida.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy-

-Está bien, yo también me divertí…-

-Y otra vez perdón por saltar a ti tantas veces-

-No tienes que preocuparte, el ángel caído Yohane es más fuerte cualquier monstruo de esa película, no dejaré que te hagan daño-

-Eso es muy tierno zura, entonces un pequeño regalo para el ángel caído-

Sentí que el tiempo y el mundo se detenía, de paso mi corazón, por suerte no hay infarto, ella… ¡Beso mi mejilla! esto es demasiado para mí, me sonrojo y la miro a los ojos, y noto como sus mejillas también se sonrojan, es tan linda, pero no sé qué decir, no puedo articular ninguna palabra.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

Ella sube al tren y me despido de ella con la mano incapaz de decir nada aún, ahora estoy más que segura, ¿qué hago? de verdad yo, me enamoré de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

La escuela cerrará, esto debería ser una muy mala noticia, pero Chika-chan está emocionada, quiere salvar la escuela como μ's, ¡Realmente no lo entiendo pero daré lo mejor de mí! después de todo, soy el ángel caído Yohane, todos los little demons aclamarán por mí.

-¿Pero por qué de repente cambiaste de opinión a lo de querer ir a la otra escuela? ¿no quieres encontrarte con tus antiguas compañeras zura?-

-Bueno eso es… algo de lo que no quiero hablar-

-¿Por qué zura?-

-Hanamaru-chan si ella dice que no quiere hablar de eso no deberías insistir-

-Bueno…-

-¡Chicas vamos a subir las escaleras vengan!-

-¡Si!-

Todas respondemos y nos unimos a nuestras senpai en nuestro ejercicio diario, le tengo que dar gracias a Ruby por librarme de esa, aunque sea Zuramaru realmente no quiero nadie sepa sobre mi vida en la secundaria...

-Por cierto Ruby-chan, ¿enserio tu hermana no entraría a nuestro grupo? por lo que escuché no creo que ella realmente odie las school idol, más bien parecer ser por algo diferente-

-Bueno… hay razones…-

-¿Razones? ¿Cuáles zura?-

-Zuramaru-

-¿Si?-

-Déjalo así, es un asunto entre hermanas, además Ruby no parece muy cómoda hablando de esto-

-Ah, perdón Ruby-chan, Maru no se dio cuenta-

-No, no te preocupes Hanamaru-chan-

-¡Bien, alcancemos a las demás zura!-

Zuramaru acelera su paso, Ruby para al lado mío y me susurra un "gracias" antes de seguir a Zuramaru, yo hago lo mismo y acelero para alcanzarlas, después de la práctica, Zuramaru nos llama a Ruby y a mí sin las de segundo, nos reunimos en nuestro salón de clase cuando ya no hay nadie.

-¿Nuestra propia canción?-

-Si, me siento algo mal que siempre sean las de segundo quienes hacen las canciones, así que imaginé que nosotras podríamos hacer una poco a poco, aunque nos tome tiempo, así que, ¿qué les parece una pijamada?-

-¿En casa de Zuramaru?-

-Ah, perdón en mi casa no podemos-

-Y tú eres la que lo sugirió-

-Perdón, no creo que a Ruby le den permiso-

-Entonces, ¿en casa de Yoshiko-chan?-

-Es pequeña-

-¿Las 3 no podemos?-

-Apenas-

-Tampoco creo me den permiso para pasar la noche en Numazu…-

-Bueno… no te preocupes, Ruby-chan puede hacer los trajes zura-

-¡Si! eso si puedo hacer, y en clases se las muestro-

-¡Bien decidido zura! entonces yo iré a la casa de Yoshiko-chan e idearemos la canción-

-¿Eh?-

Espera, ¿Enserio? ¿las 2? ¿En mi casa? esto es malo esto es malo, ¡No me hagas esto justo cuando me acabo de dar cuenta que tú me gustas! ¡no podré manejar la presión!

-¿Está bien? ¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Bueno...- ¡obviamente no me puedo enojar si me pones esos ojos tan tiernos!- Está bien, Yohane te da permiso de pasar la noche en mi morada-

Ambas nos despedimos de Ruby, después acompaño a Zuramaru a su casa por un cambio de ropa, es tarde pero logramos tomar el bus, al subir veo una cara la cual ya estoy acostumbrada a encontrar aquí.

-¡Oh! hoy tenemos 2 marineras a bordo-

-You-san que coincidencia-

-Bueno casi siempre me encuentro con Yoshiko-chan aquí-

-¡Yohane!-

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí esta vez Hanamaru-chan?-

-Me quedaré en casa de Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Yohane!-

-Se nota que son muy buenas amigas, yo también muchas veces me he quedado en casa de Chika-chan, ¿Es la primera vez te quedas en casa de Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Que Yohane!-

-Si, también es la primera vez que visito la casa de Yoshiko-chan-

-¡No me ignoren!-

-Ya veo, entonces diviértanse, mañana es día libre pero no anden holgazaneando todo el día, ustedes 2 no son del tipo atlético después todo-

-No te preocupes, haremos nuestra rutina como es debido-

-¡Bien! entonces suerte Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Ya dije que Yohane! ¿Suerte?-

Ella me guiña el ojo, realmente no entiendo, después de que las 3 platicamos un rato llegamos a nuestro destino, nos despedimos de You-san y guío a Zuramaru a mi casa.

-Seguro estar en la ciudad es genial zura-

-Aunque sigue siendo parte rural-

-No importa, además hoy la pasaremos genial-

-¿No viniste a hacer una canción?-

-jejeje, cierto zura-

-Vaya, ¿Si no es Yoshiko?-

Esa voz no me gusta para nada al escucharla, me detengo en seco y busco el origen de su voz, y mis temores se hacen reales, es una de mis antiguas compañeras de secundaria, para hacerlo peor, es una de las que les gustaba molestarme.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-¿Una amiga zura?-

Tomo la mano de Zuramaru y la jalo caminando en dirección a mi casa rápidamente, entre más rápido salgamos de aquí y menos hablemos con esa persona mejor.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Vámonos de aquí-

-¿Pero ella no es tu amiga?-

-Solo vámonos Zuramaru-

-¿Me ignoras otaku repugnante?-

Ya sabía que pasaría algo así, pero no me importa, lo importante ahora es sacarla a ella de aquí, no quiero se vea afectada por estas cosas, intento acelerar el paso pero me detengo, Zuramaru se detuvo y no avanza.

-¿Por qué le dices algo horrible a Yoshiko-chan zura?-

-Porque lo es ¿no? la rarita que de verdad creía era un ángel-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Zuramaru suficiente vámonos-

-Ese lado de Yoshiko-chan es lindo zura-

-Es repugnante, solos los raritos e inadaptados hacen eso-

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-

-Ya basta Zuramaru vámonos-

-Porque es verdad, ella es una rara-

-¡No es una rara! ¡Discúlpate con Yoshiko-chan zura!-

-¿Qué pasa con esa forma de hablar? zura zura, ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? ah ya entiendo tú también eres una rarita, ahora entiendo porque la defiendes, tú también eres repug-

Doy un paso enfrente y la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, ella cae al suelo y pone su mano donde la golpeé, y me mira sorprendida.

-Vuelve a insultarla y te romperé todos los dientes-

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan…-

Tomo su mano y sus cosas del suelo y le sonrío.

-Vamos hanamaru, todavía tenemos muchas que hacer-

La jalo de la mano y ella simplemente deja que la lleva a través de las calles, no hay ninguna plática, ninguna dice nada, pero de repente siento su peso en mi espalda, ella solo oculta su rostro en mi espalda y no la puedo ver, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y me volteo a verla, en ese momento ella me abraza y oculta su rostro en mi pecho, yo correspondí su abrazo y acaricio su cabeza.

-Perdón, te hice pasar por una mala experiencia-

-Yo… quería proteger a Yoshiko-chan… quería que ella… se disculpara contigo... -

-Esta bien, no necesito eso, el solo hecho de que tú le plantaras cara para defenderme, realmente me hiciste muy feliz, nadie jamás había hecho eso por mí-

-Es que… Yoshiko-chan es una persona muy importante para mí…-

-Tú también eres muy importante, por eso me ardió la sangre cuando ella te insultó, no dejaré que nadie hable mal de ti de esa forma-

-Gracias Yoshiko-chan… enserio gracias-

-Esta bien, después de todo, aún caída yo soy tu ángel-

Ella comienza a llorar y yo solo la abrazo y acaricio su suave pelo, ah, realmente me siento tan feliz por tenerla a mi lado… realmente me siento tan feliz de que ella, sea la persona que amo, mi amada Hanamaru, ¿qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos? no tengo el valor suficiente para declararme, con estar a tu lado es más que suficiente para mí, mientras pueda proteger tu sonrisa, desafiaría incluso a Dios.

-¿Pero quién era ella?-

-Una vieja compañera de secundaria-

Después de un rato llegamos a mi casa, le doy un té y un pan para que logre calmarse, por ahora mi primera prioridad es ella.

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-...-

-¿No quieres hablar de eso?-

-... zuramaru-

-¿Si?-

-Haz un contrato con el ángel caído-

-¿Contrato?-

-Si… el ángel caído te contará, pero no puedes decirle a nadie-

-Yo no le diré a nadie si no quieres, además, quiero ayudarte si puedo, quiero apoyarte como sea posible, si es algo malo, quiero estar a tu lado-

Tan hermosa y tierna, pongo mi mano en su mejilla y miro su rostro, observando sus reacciones, ella ve mi mano y la toma con su mano, cierra los ojos y recarga su cabeza en mi mano, si tan solo pudiera besarla ahora… pero no es momento para eso, esta bien, que ella sepa está bien, ella no me traicionará, puedo confiar en ella, de eso no hay duda, mi linda Hanamaru.

-Durante la secundaria, no podía dejar mi lado de ángel caído, al principio todo estaba bien, pero, en algún punto la gente comenzó a molestarme, como ella-

-¿Molestarte zura?-

-Si, escondían mis zapatos, rayaban mi escritorio, rompían mis libros y cuadernos, una vez en el baño, me tiraron una cubeta de agua sucia-

-¿Por qué te hicieron tantas cosas crueles?-

-Decían que era rara, que daba asco, por creerme un ángel caído-

-Pe-pero, es un lado muy lindo tuyo…-

-Esas personas no pensaban así, y me jugaron muchas bromas pesadas, poco a poco la gente se fue alejando de mí por eso, y terminé sola, por eso decidí ir entrar a Uranohoshi, por eso quería deshacerme de ese lado mío, y sobre todo, por eso no quiero que Uranohoshi sea absorbida por la otra escuela, no quiero ver a mis viejos compañeros-

-Yoshiko-chan… perdón-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Porque me siento muy mal al escuchar eso, me hace pensar que, si de pequeña me hubiera esforzado, y hubiera convencido a mis abuelos, hubiera podido ir a la misma primaria contigo, y te hubiera seguido a la secundaria, así, Maru hubiera podido estar contigo en esos momentos zura-

-Tú no tienes la culpa, además, nos volvimos a encontrar, cumplimos nuestra promesa, y ahora estamos aquí, eso es lo importante-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, cuando te volví a encontrar, tenía miedo, de que me odiaras-

-¿Por qué Maru te odiaría?-

-Bueno, después de lo que pasó en secundaria, pensé que la gente me molestaría de nuevo si me veían actuar de esa forma, por eso en el primer día actué de esa forma e intente alejarme de ti, pero cuando me dijiste me ayudarías a regresar a la escuela, cuando me dijiste que recordabas nuestra promesa, y la cumplimos, realmente fui muy feliz, me hizo pensar, que si sufrí todo para este momento, entonces valió la pena-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

Ella me abraza y yo correspondí su abrazo, jamás había sido tan unida con alguien como ahora, su cuerpo es pequeño, pero cálido, tenerla en mis brazos me hace sentir segura, realmente si sufrí todo eso en secundaria para estos momentos, entonces realmente valió la pena.

-Yoshiko-chan, salvemos la escuela-

-Si, no te preocupes el ángel caído Yohane está aquí, definitivamente evitaremos que la escuela cierre-

Después de una pequeña cena, y adelantar la tarea, nos ponemos a hacer lo que quedamos en hacer, una canción , aunque haberlo dicho fue mucho más fácil que hacerlo, ninguna de las 2 tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, ninguna puede hacer buenas rimas, no estamos ni cerca de siquiera encontrar de qué va a tratar la canción, con el pasar del tiempo ambas decidimos rendirnos por culpa del sueño, a falta de camas y espacio terminamos durmiendo juntas en mi cama, lo cual para mí no sé si fue una bendición o un castigo, pero de algo estaba segura, con ella a mi lado tan cerca, probablemente no podría dormir.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-

Ella toma mis manos y me ve a los ojos, incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver sus hermosos ámbar, mi cara se torna roja, espero que con la oscuridad no lo note.

-No, olvides nuestra promesa-

-¿La promesa? ah- Tomo sus manos fuertemente -No hay forma de que Yohane olvide eso, little demon-

-Entonces bien zura-

-Anda vamos a dormir, hoy no hicimos ningún avance con la canción, mañana es día libre, así que aprovechemos para intentar hacer algo para Aqours-

-¡Zura!-

Ella cierra los ojos y recargó su frente en la mía, ¿realmente esperas que yo pueda dormir si me haces esto? realmente no sé si esto es una bendición o un castigo divino, decidí que solo con estar a tu lado soy feliz así que si me haces esto… incluso en la oscuridad veo su pacífico rostro, ella ya está dormida, puedo escuchar su lenta respiración, su bello rostro, pero más que nada, sus labios, ¿se dará cuenta si la beso? no, no debo hacer eso, ella es muy importante para mí como para hacer algo como eso, aún así su rostro realmente se ve muy pacífico, ¿Estás descansando bien? ¿Estás teniendo un lindo sueño? Supongo eso te lo puedo preguntar, cuando despertemos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente lentamente cierro mis ojos mientras sigo tomando sus manos, mis consciencia se desvanece y este ángel desciende al mundo de los sueños.

-¡Me rindo zura!-

-Realmente no podemos escribir nada…-

-¿Qué hacemos Yoshiko-chan?-

-Llegados a esto solo nos queda hacer una sola cosa-

-¿Una cosa?-

-Si… ¡invocar al little demon!-

Después de estar nuestro día libre en mi casa intentando escribir una canción sin éxito alguno, caímos rendidas y sugiero un pequeño cambio de planes.

-Así que no pudimos pensar en nada, las rimas no salían, las letras no tenían sentido y no transmitían lo que queríamos transmitir, perdón Ruby-

-Perdón zura-

-No, tienen que disculparse, entiendo que escribir una canción es más difícil de lo que pensamos, así que mejor pensemos en qué podemos hacer las 3-

-Gracias Ruby-chan-

-Como era esperarse de mi little demon-

-Pero por ahora será otro día, yo les avisaré cuando pueda-

El día pasa tranquilamente las clases son divertidas, estoy con ambas y todavía tengo una relación más o menos buena con mis compañeras de clase, me hace feliz que me hablen a pesar de haber mostrado mi lado vergonzoso, esto es muy diferente de secundaria, llega la hora de la práctica, de nuevo es algo duro para mí, no estoy acostumbrada a esto todavía, hay días en que mi cuerpo termina doliendo al día siguiente.

-Entonces estaba pensando en hacer un Pv donde mostremos las partes interesantes de la ciudad para atraer gente, ¿qué opinan?-

-¿Chika-chan tienes cámara?-

-Si, la tomaré prestada-

-¿Y sabes editar?-

-Bueno…-

-Si es editar yo puedo hacerlo-

-¿Enserio Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Yohane! y si, ya lo he hecho antes muchas veces-

-Bien, entonces quedas encargada de eso-

No era lo que esperaba, pero supongo que con esto puedo ayudar de una forma que es propia de mí, después de que escuchamos las ideas de Chika-san es hora de que me vaya.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que el ángel caído se retire-

-¿Yoshiko-chan te acompañamos al bus?-

-Está cerca y podemos hablar un poco en el camino zura-

-Si, gracias ustedes 2-

-Espera Yoshiko-chan, yo también me voy ya-

-Entonces vayámonos las 4-

Nos despedimos de Chika-san y Riko-san, y las 4 nos vamos juntas, en el camino hablamos, en esos momentos no podía evitar ver a Zuramaru, recuerdo cuando dormimos juntas, era tan hermosa, espero un día volver a repetirlo, nos despedimos de ambas y You san y yo subimos al bus, por fin a casa a descansar.

-Por cierto, yoshiko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Esto es algo difícil de decir pero...aunque Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan sean algo inocentes, si te la pasas comiéndote con la mirada a Hanamaru-chan se darán cuenta-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Bueno, es que nota mucho…-

Maldición, ¿Enserio soy tan obvia? ella ya se dio cuenta que Zuramaru me gusta, ¿Qué hago? por ahora solo lo negaré.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yohane no tiene tales intereses-

-¿Desde cuánto te gusta?-

-¡Ya te dije! que no… ¿Enserio soy tan obvia?-

-Si, un poco, Chika-chan y Riko-chan también se dieron cuenta-

-Shock….-

-¿Entonces qué harás?-

-¿No le dirán a nadie?-

-Si es por eso no tienes que preocuparte, de nuestras bocas no saldrá nada, pero debes dejar de ser tan obvia-

-Bueno… realmente no intentaré nada con ella-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Así estoy bien, me divierto estando a su lado, también con Ruby y estando en Aqours, así que así está bien, además intentar algo con ella solo podría arruinar este momento, así está bien-

-Eso, ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Claro-

-...-

-¿You?-

-Deberías pensarlo bien, podrías arrepentirte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… estás bien ahora mismo pero, imagínate que de repente llega alguien más, y ese alguien se lleva toda la atención de ella, y probablemente empiece a salir con esa persona, ¿Tu estarás bien con eso?-

-Eso es…-

No lo había pensado, pero tiene toda la razón, no sería extraño que de un momento a otro otra persona llegara, y ella se enamore… y empiezan a salir… yo… ¡No quiero eso!

-Realmente deberías pensarlo, si no la quieres perder-

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Ya has pasado por esto?-

-¿Eh? ah, no no... -

-Oye mírame a los ojos, estás mintiendo ¿Verdad?-

-¡No claro que no!-

Es sospechoso, dudo que me diga esto porque vio algo así en una película o algo así, You-san es del tipo que le importan los deportes más que nada, pero si me dice esto es porque… ¿Le gusta alguien? si no mal recuerdo ella amiga de la infancia de…

-¿Chika-san?-

Ella se sobresalta al escuchar ese nombre, bingo, así que era eso, ahora que lo pienso ellas 2 son amigas de la infancia, pero Chika-san parece estar muy pegada a Riko, ya entiendo.

-¿Ella está saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Eh? no que yo sepa…-

-Entonces vaya que tienes valor de decirme eso cuando tú no intentas nada-

-¡No es que ella me guste!-

-Mhhh-

¿Aún sigue con eso? La miro a los ojos directamente y ella aparta la mirada derrotada, da un gran suspiro y deja caer su cara.

-No se lo digas a nadie…-

-Está bien, así estamos iguales entonces, ¿Pero por qué no intentas nada con ella?-

-Es difícil, además… creo a ella le gusta otra persona…-

-Crees-

-¡Si! ¡solo creo!-

-¿Entonces por qué te rindes?-

-¿Entonces por qué tú no intentas nada con Hanamaru-chan?-

-Te dije estoy bien con solo estar a su lado-

-¿Seguirás diciendo lo mismo si pasas lo mismo que yo?-

-Tú ni siquiera sabes bien si a ella le gusta otra-

-¡¿Entonces qué debería hacer?!-

Ella deja caer su cara de nuevo, creo esto llegó muy lejos, pero de cierta forma puedo entenderla, si tuviera el presentimiento de que a Zuramaru le gusta alguien, probablemente yo también…

-Supongo que no hay opción, ¿Por qué no haces un contrato con el ángel caído? yo haré un milagro por ti, y a cambio tú me darás-

-Dilo de forma que pueda entenderlo por favor-

-¡Que yo te ayudaré!-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿cómo?-

-Bueno… puedo averiguar si a ella realmente le gusta alguien por ti…-

-¿Enserio? ¿como? -

-Yohane tiene sus métodos-

-¿Enserio harías eso por mí?-

-Bueno… somos amigas-

-¡Gracias Yoshiko-chan!-

Ella salta a abrazarme mientras sonríe alegremente, bueno supongo que no importa, ella es mi amiga también, compañera de grupo, y ya es normal que nos vayamos juntas en el bus.

-Yo también te ayudaré con Hanamaru-chan-

-¡No hace falta!-

-Hacen linda pareja-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si!-

Hablamos vario rato hasta que nos separamos para llegar a nuestras respectivas casas, esto va de bien a mejor cada vez, Zuramaru, más amigas, buena vida escolar, y ahora You sabe sobre mis sentimientos y me apoya, quiero proteger todo esto, y la forma de hacerlo es, salvando la escuela, haré todo lo posible para ayudar a Aqours, y apoyar el amor de You.

Al día siguiente como dijimos pasamos por varias partes de la ciudad, intentando hacer nuestro Pv, en eso pasamos por un templo y hay algo que me llama la atención.

-¿Amuletos?-

Es un puesto de amuletos, veo el tipo de amuletos que hay, y no puedo evitar ver el amuleto para el amor, intento tomarlo.

-¿Eh compraras el amuleto del amor? Yoshiko-chan es atrevida-

-¡Ah! ¿Chika-san?-

-¿Quién es la persona afortunada?-

-No te hagas, ya sé que ustedes las de segundo se dieron cuenta…-

-Hahaha así que You-chan ya hablo contigo de eso, perdón perdón, yo te apoyo con Hanamaru-chan-

-Gracias-

Ahora que lo veo, estoy sola con ella, le dije a You que le ayudaría, ahora mismo es mi perfecta oportunidad para preguntar, ya que estamos hablando del tema.

-Pero es injusto que ustedes sepan eso de mí-

-Es culpa tuya por ser tan obvia-

-Entonces, ¿A Chika-san le gusta alguien?-

-¿Eh? ¿A mí?-

-Si, quiero saberlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es injusto tu solo sepas quien me gusta a mí-

-Bueno es…-

-No intentes escapar de Yohane-

-Bueno está bien tú ganas, si, me gusta alguien-

Vaya realmente cayó en eso, no lo esperaba.

-¿Quién?-

-¡Lastima! eso si no lo diré-

-¡No me puedes dejar con la curiosidad después de decirme eso!-

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú, vamos regresemos, todavía estamos haciendo el Pv-

Ella corre a donde las demás escapando de mí, maldición se escapó de mí, pero no lo esperaba, a ella realmente le gusta alguien, espero que sea You… dije que la ayudaría, ¡así que definitivamente le sacaré la verdad!


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ejecutar un maravilloso pv con la ayuda de la gente de Uchiura no me podía sentir más satisfecha, ¡Espero que el grupo siga mejorando!

-Buenos Yoshiko-chan-

-Buenos días…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-No, no es nada-

Mentira, ayer estaba algo emocionada, y terminé desvelándome viendo los episodios de los animes de temporada que no había visto, pero obviamente no le diré eso.

-¿No pudiste dormir bien?-

-algo así, pero no importa, vamos Zuramaru, se nos hace tarde-

Intento avanzar pero ella me detiene jalando mi brazo, me volteo y la miro a los ojos intentando preguntarte por qué hizo eso, pero me detenga al verla, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada de preocupación?

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se honesta conmigo, si te preocupa algo, si te pasa algo, dímelo por favor-

Ya veo, debe pensar eso después de lo que paso con mi ex-compañera de clases, ella dijo que siempre me apoyara y esas cosas, realmente me siento feliz, pero me siento mal al mismo tiempo por hacerla preocupar por cosas tontas.

-No me pasa nada, Yohane está totalmente bien-

-¿No le mientes a Maru?-

Veo sus ojos de preocupación, maldición, es injusto que me haga eso, me rindo no puedo con ella, suspiro, es mejor decirle la verdad.

-La verdad, por estar en las prácticas no podía ver en la tele normalmente, así que ayer me emocioné un poco y me desvelé viendo todo lo que no había visto-

Ella me suelta y luego da un suspiro de alivio con su mano en su pecho, después de eso sonríe pero enseguida infla sus mejillas y me ve con enojo, incluso así ella es linda.

-¡No deberías hacer eso Yoshiko-chan zura!-

-¡Perdón! y se seguimos aquí de verdad se nos hará tarde-

-¡Zura!-

Ambas corremos a nuestro salón, ambas llegamos bastante cansadas pero justo a tiempo antes de que suene el timbre.

-Buenos días ustedes 2, ¿Se les hizo tarde?-

-Un poco zura-

-Es culpa de Zuramaru por quedarse hablando-

-¡Estaba preocupada zura!-

-¡Te dije que estaba bien!-

-Bueno, bueno, no se peleen ya las clases van a empezar-

-Nuestro pv salió genial zura-

-Si, me pregunto de qué tratará nuestra próxima canción-

-Después de todo, deberían dejar que Yohane les muestre la oscuridad de nuevo-

-La otra vez ya viste que paso zura-

-¡Si si! Ruby será el little demon-

-Como era esperarse de Ruby, es un buen little demon-

Me pongo detrás de mi little demon y la abrazo, ella parece muy feliz, es como un pequeño perrito queriendo ser consentido, con ese pensamiento en mente acaricio su cabeza.

-A los buenos little demon les doy recompensas-

-Ruby-chan no deberías seguirle tanto el juego-

-Esta bien, me gusta-

-¡Aún así no debería!s-

-¡Dije a mi me gusta!-

¿Eh? acaso estas 2 se está peleando, jamás pensé ver esto, ellas siempre tienen el aura de mejores amigas por siempre.

-¡A ti solo te gusta ser mimada!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Wowow esperen, no se peleen por algo tan tonto como eso-

-¡¿Cómo que algo tonto?!-

Ambas me gritan y yo retrocedo, nunca pensé que las vería así un día, ¿Pero qué rayos pasoó? Zuramaru es muy calmada y dócil, y Ruby es muy tímida, ¿en serio se enojaron hasta este punto solo por eso? para mi suerte, la campana suena y la profesora entra.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

Después de la práctica tengo un momento a solas con You y le platico lo que pasó en el salón de clases.

-Ya entiendo porque han estado tan distante durante la práctica, ¿no deberías hablar con ellas?-

-¿Yo?-

-Bueno tú eres la más cercana a ambas-

-¿Y tú?-

-¡Yousoro!-

-Al menos dame una respuesta-

Suspiro y me levanto, es como dijo You, soy la más cercana a ambas, por todo lo que ambas han hecho por mí, ¡Me esforzaré! primero me acerco a Ruby.

-Ruby-

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Yohane!-

-¡Yohane!-

-Bien, buen little demon-

Vuelvo a acariciar su cabeza, ella cierra los ojos y me sonríe, es tan tierna, aunque se siente como si estuviera domesticando a un pequeño perrito, me siento a su lado para hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué te enojaste con Zuramaru?-

-Bueno es que ella… no me entiende-

-Bueno eso es lo normal pero, la gente no te puede entender si no hablas las cosas, ¿no crees?-

-Bueno, si…-

-Ella es tu amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, y la valoras mucho, ¿No?-

-Si, Hanamaru-chan siempre ha estado para Ruby.

-¿entonces no crees que deberían hablarlo?-

-Supongo que si, pero esta vez…-

-¿Esta vez?-

-No, tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ella, eso si ella quiere hablar con Ruby claro…-

-yo Yohane, he escuchado tu petición, déjamelo a mí-

Me paro y me dirijo con Zuramaru y me siento a su lado, ella me mira algo enojada, ¿Ahora que hice?

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?-

-No estoy enojada zura-

-Tu mirada dice otra cosa-

Ella voltea al otro lado ignorándome, de alguna forma, me duele un poco que haga eso… ¿Enserio solo mimar un poco a Ruby causó todo esto?

-Realmente no entiendo si todo esto pasó, solo por mimar un poco a Ruby pero… si realmente hice algo para que estés así conmigo, por favor perdóname-

-¡No! no es tu culpa…-

-¿Por qué no lo hablas con Ruby?-

-Porque…-

-¿Ella es tu preciada amiga no? ¿solo lo dejarás así?-

-No quiero eso-

-Entonces ve a hablar con ella, ella me dijo que hablara contigo si tú quieres hablar con ella-

-¿Entonces eso era de lo que hablabas ahora con Ruby?-

-¿Eh? si-

-Ya veo zura-

-¿Zuramaru?-

-No, no es nada-

Ella se levanta y voltea a ver Ruby, ambas se acercan y hablan, menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando mucho, veo como ellas me miran y se acercan.

-¿Pudieron arreglar todo?-

-Iremos a hablar a solas-

-¿Eh?-

-Espéranos aquí zura-

Lo dicen tan seriamente que hasta me dio un poco de miedo la seriedad de ambas, ¿qué pasó? dijeron a solas pero…

-Yoshiko-chan-

-You-

-Yoshiko-chan, You-chan nos dijo lo que pasó-

-Chika-san, ellas 2…-

-¿A dónde se fueron?-

Las 3 de segundo me rodean buscando respuestas, lamentablemente no puedo dar una, solo puedo decir esto.

-Dijeron iban a hablar en privado-

Las 3 se miran entre ellas sin saber qué decir, al final solo las esperamos, pero pasó el tiempo y ellas no bajaban.

-Es suficiente, iré a buscarlas-

-No deberías, son asuntos personales de ellas-

-No me detengas Riri, por más personales que sean, ellas son mis amigas y no las abandonaré-

-Yo también iré-

-Vamos también Riko-chan-

-Bueno si todas van…-

Las 4 bajamos y buscamos en el club, en nuestros salones y por toda casi toda la escuela pero no hay señales de ellas, al final nos reunimos en el salón del club.

-No hay señal de ninguna…-

-Cálmate Yoshiko-chan, de seguro solo se fueron-

-¿Pero entonces eso no significa que las cosas entre ellas fueran peor?-

-Bueno en eso tienes razón pero... -

You me tomó de los hombros y me obligo a sentarme, las 2 otras 2 solo nos ven con preocupación.

-Desesperarse no nos llevará a ningún lado-

-Ahora que lo pienso, Ruby-chan siempre le avisa a Dia-san cuando se va, ¿No?-

-Riko-chan buena idea-

-Si, podemos preguntarle a Dia-san, ¿vamos Yoshiko-chan?-

-Si…-

Las 4 vamos al salón del consejo del consejo y encontramos a Dia-san sola.

-¿Qué pasa ustedes? ¿Tienen algún asunto aquí?-

Las de segundo retroceden un poco ante su respuesta, pero a mí solo me interesan donde están mis amigas ahora, tomo un paso enfrente y la veo a los ojos.

-¿Ruby te dijo si se iba?-

-¿Eh? si, ¿por qué?-

-Después de todo se fueron…-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Dia-san nos empieza a interrogar, al final todas nos sentamos ahí mismo y le contamos lo pasado.

-¿Ruby y Hanamaru-san? me es un poco difícil de imaginar cómo ellas se enojaron de esa forma entre ellas-

-Lo mismo pensamos nosotras, pero al final no tuvimos ninguna respuesta-

-Ya entiendo… está bien, déjenmelo a mí, llegando a casa hablaré con Ruby-

Al final no pudimos hacer nada más que confiar en ella, nos tuvimos que retirar, nos despedimos de Chika-san y Riri para tomar el bus.

-No te sientas tan mal Yoshiko-chan-

-Es solo que siento que no pude hacer nada-

-No te preocupes, Dia-san hará algo-

-Eso espero…-

No pude pensar en otras cosas por el resto del día, quise jugar unos juegos para distraerme pero simplemente no era lo mismo, terminé durmiendo muy temprano, cuando desperté me di cuenta que era media ahora antes de lo que despertaba, quería saber que pasó con ambas tanto, que me aliste y me fui temprano, al llegar a la escuela había pocas personas, pero me topé con You quien estaba en su club de natación, nos saludamos y me fui directo a clases, ninguna señal de ambas, tal vez Dia-san ya llegó a clases, dejé mi mochila en mi escritorio y fui al salón del consejo, y como esperaba ella estaba ahí.

-Ah, tú eres-

-Perdón, pero después de todo me preocupa mucho lo que paso ayer, y quería saber algo…-

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, pero perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ruby no me contó nada-

-¿Eh? pero creí eran muy unidas-

-Si, a mí también me sorprendió, es la primera vez que Ruby no me quiere decir algo, me sentí frustrada-

-Entonces todavía no hay nada…-

Aprieto mis puños y miró al suelo, me empiezo a sentir un poco mal, ¿Esto fue por mí culpa? la verdad no lo sé, pero quiero esas 2 vuelvan a ser como antes.

-Perdón por esto pero, ¿Crees podrías hablar con Hanamaru-san para saber qué pasó?-

-Si, no importa cómo, haré que esas 2 vuelvan a estar como antes-

Salgo de ahí y vuelvo a mi salón, me siento enojada y deprimida, miro el pizarrón y esperando impacientemente que esas 2 lleguen, justo cuando sentí que mi paciencia explotaría por fin veo a una.

-¡Zuramaru!-

-Yoshiko-chan buenos días-

-Nada de buenos días-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

La tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón para poder hablar cómodamente.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar-

-Perdón zura, ¿Estas enojada solo por eso?-

-Claro que no, pero estuve muriendo de la preocupación, ¿Qué rayos pasó ayer?-

-Ah eso…-

-Claro que eso, se fueron sin decir nada y nosotras esperando ahí arriba-

-Perdón zura-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Eso es… un asunto entre Ruby-chan y yo-

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-Perdón Yoshiko-chan, esta vez no-

Ella me sonríe alegremente, ya entendí, ella realmente no me dirá nada, me desespera tanto que hace que quiera jalarme los cabellos hasta arrancarlos.

-Vamos al salón, las clases ya empezaron-

-Si…-

Ambas volvemos al salón, me recargo en mi escritorio derrotada, es tarde, ¿Dónde está Ruby? Mi pregunta enseguida se responde cuando la veo abrir la puerta.

-¡Ruby!-

-¡Yoshiko-chan buenos días!-

-Ah, sí buenos días-

Ella va a su escritorio y toma haciendo, espera un minuto, ella, no saludo a Zuramaru, y ninguna de las 2 se dirige la mirada, esto va de mal en peor, debo actuar, para mi mala suerte, la profesora entra, rasco mi cabeza en desesperación, el tiempo para la hora del almuerzo me parece eterna, veo el reloj en la pared casi cada minuto, a veces lo veo más de 2 veces en el mismo minuto, no puedo concentrarme en clases, esto parece una tortura psicológica, pero con el pasar del tiempo, por fin la hora del almuerzo llega, aunque eso no me hace sentir mejor, ambas me sacan excusas y van a comer por lados separados, terminó subiendo a la azotea a comer sola, al regresar Ruby se acerca a mí.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Después de la práctica, ¿vendrías a verme aquí al salón? tengo algo muy importante de que hablarte-

-¡Claro estaré aquí!-

-¡Si!-

¡Bien! es lo que esperaba, una oportunidad para arreglar esto, ¡Gracias Ruby! por fin se decidió a contarme lo que pasó entre ellas, ahora me siento un poco mejor, definitivamente arreglaré, las cosas entre ellas, el tiempo me tortura menos y la práctica llega, me preocupa el hecho de que ellas todavía ni se miren, cuando termina la hora Ruby baja, supongo que es hora.

-¿Yoshiko-chan a dónde vas?-

-Ruby me pidió hablar conmigo, así que iré con ella-

-Ya veo zura…

Ella baja la mirada algo deprimida, ¿Está triste porque no me ha dicho nada?

-No te preocupes, yo si volveré-

-Te esperaré zura-

Me mira a los ojos con seriedad y tristeza, hay algo raro, no sé qué es, pero hay algo raro, pero ella me dice que me esperar, así que no puedo hacerla esperar.

-Si, regresaré-

Me dispongo a irme pero siento que ella me toma del brazo.

-¿Zuramaru?-

-Después de todo no quiero vayas…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eso es porque… de seguro alguien saldrá lastimado aquí zura…-

No entiendo lo que dice, pero de algo estoy segura, la tomo de los hombros y ella alza la mirada viéndome.

-No te preocupes, regresaré contigo, lo juro por el ángel caído-

-Confió en ti-

-Si-

No te preocupes, yo resolveré su problema, bajo las escaleras y voy a mi salón donde Ruby me espera, al entrar la encuentro parada cerca de la ventana.

-Ruby-

-Yoshiko-chan gracias por venir-

-Claro, entonces, ¿Qué me tenías que decir?-

-Si… veras Yoshiko-chan, Ruby…-

Ella baja la mirada y sujeta su falta, ¿Es muy difícil de decir? no te preocupes, yo protegeré su amistad, puedes decírmelo, yo ayudaré.

-Ruby veras… no, yo, Yoshiko-chan me gustas-


	5. Chapter 5

Mi nombre es Kunikida Hanamaru, desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido una niña calmada, algo callada, y que no es muy activa, por culpa de eso a muchos niños no les gustaba jugar conmigo, pero siempre había a una chica que jugaba conmigo y siempre me hablaba, su nombre era Yoshiko, Yoshiko-chan es un poco rara, me apodó Zuramaru pero no me molesta, ella cree que es un ángel y un día le crecerán alas, es algo maravilloso, los demás niños también piensan que Yoshiko-chan es algo rara, pero en mi opinión eso ese es su mayor atractivo, yo quiero mucho a Yoshiko-chan zura, pero por mala suerte no podemos estar juntas por siempre, antes de despedirnos el último día del kinder ella y yo hacemos una promesa, volvernos a ver en el lugar donde nos vimos por la última vez, y tomarnos una foto ahí, es una promesa que jamás olvidaré.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después de clases?-

-¿Claro a dónde vamos?-

-A Numazu-

-¡Genial!-

-¡Shh! estamos en la biblioteca-

-Lo sentimos-

Ambas se disculpan y salen, han pasado años, ahora Maru está en secundaria, casi no tengo amigos, pero tengo mis libros, es lo único que necesito, además no he olvidado mi promesa con Yoshiko-chan algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, y cuando eso pase estoy segura que todos los días serán divertido.

-Jajaja-

Una risa me distrae de mis pensamientos, inconscientemente volteo, a ver el origen de esa risa, es una pequeña niña de pelos rojos y con 2 coletas, su cara es muy tierna y está leyendo una revista, ella nota que la vi y enseguida cubre su rostro con la revista, es tímida no puedo evitar sonreír al verla, ella baja la revista y me ve de nuevo y me devuelve la sonrisa, así fue como conocí a kurosawa Ruby, mi mejor amiga, después de eso nos acercamos poco a poco hasta pasar casi cada día juntas, nuestras personalidades combinan, yo soy callada y tranquila, Ruby-chan es más activa que yo, pero es extremadamente tímida, por lo tanto se la pasa todo el tiempo detrás de mí, esta relación no me molesta zura.

-Entonces nos prometimos volvernos a ver en ese lugar, y tomarnos una foto juntas zura-

-Eso suena muy romántico Hanamaru-chan-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si! si hubiera sido un hombre parecería una historia de un manga shoujo-

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón zura, espero volverá a verla pronto-

-¡La volverás a ver!-

-Es verdad, y cuando lo haga las 3 seremos mejores amigas zura-

-¡Si!-

El solo pensar que algún día eso pase me llena el pecho de alegría, ¿Yoshiko-chan dónde estarás ahora? ¿Todavía recuerdas nuestra promesa?, espero el día en que nos encontremos no esté lejos.

-Llega tarde Ruby-chan… y es el primer día zura-

Hoy es el primer día de prepa, Ruby-chan y yo quedamos de reunirnos pero, se le hace tarde, veo alrededor y veo varios club intentando reclutar, bueno realmente eso no es de interés de Maru, ya que iré directo a la biblioteca, miro el reloj y decido adelantarme.

-¡Espérame Hanamaru-chan!-

-Llegas tarde Ruby-chan-

-Es que Onee-chan se fue sin mí-

-Esta bien, vamos-

-Ah… Hana…-

-¿Mmh?-

Escucho una voz, me resulta extrañamente familiar, busco esa voz entre la multitud hasta que mis ojos captan la atención de cierta chica corriendo, ese peinado lo reconozco, pero rápidamente la pierdo de vista.

-¿Hanamaru-chan?-

-Ha, perdón zura-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo… vi a Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿La de la promesa?-

-Zura- Salgo corriendo intentando buscarla.

-¡Hanamaru-chan espera te ayudaré!-

Ruby-chan y yo revisamos por varias partes de la escuela sin suerte alguna, ¿Me habré equivocado?, realmente espero sea ella…

-Ya es tarde Hanamaru-chan, tenemos que ir a clase-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, si de verdad ella está aquí entonces estará en nuestra clase-

-¿Cómo sabes eso zura?-

-Onee-chan me dijo-

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a clase zura-

-Hanamaru-chan está emocionada por de ver de nuevo a Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Si!-

Ambas caminamos, Ruby-chan tiene razón, Yoshiko-chan es de mi edad, si somos la única clase de primero, ¡La veré!

-¡Disculpa!-

-¡Uwa!-

-¿Te interesa ser school idol?-

-¿Zura?-

-¿Zura?-

Una chica desconocida de pelo naranja me habla repentinamente, al no saber que decir dejo salir mi dialecto por accidente y enseguida tapo mi boca.

-No, nada-

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada malo, estoy segura que ustedes 2 serán populares, ¡no hay duda!-

-Pero Maru…-

No soy buena con estas cosas que requieren condición física y menos llamar la atención, pero veo como Ruby-chan es atraída por el poster, no la culpo, ella ama las idols después de todo.

-¿Estas interesada?-

-¿Tendrán conciertos?-

-No, apenas empezaremos el club-

De repente veo como unas hojas caen, veo arriba y veo una persona en el árbol, al parecer está intentando no caer.

-Es por eso que quisiera tener chicas lindas como tú-

Ella toca a Ruby-chan y esta inmediatamente se paraliza, esto es malo, enseguida cubro mis oídos, lo que vendrá no será bonito zura.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Ruby-chan es muy tímida zura…-

-¡Ahhhhh!-

La persona que estaba en el árbol cae, eso debió doler mucho zura… Espera, está persona…

-Mis piernas… ¡Ouch!-

La bolsa que estaba encima del árbol cae sobre su cabeza, está de mala suerte…

-Umm, ¿Estás bien?-

-Fu... fufufufu… ¿Puede que esta sea la tierra?-

Hace una expresión rara y habla de forma rara la cual hace que todas nos espantemos, esta persona…

-No parece estar bien…-

-Eso significa que ustedes son despreciables y bajos humanos-

-Wow..-

-Más importante, ¿Están tus pies bien?-

-¡Por supuesto que están bien! este cuerpo solo es un recipiente, para mí Yohane esto solo es un cuerpo temporal, ops dije mi nombre, el ángel caído Yohane-

Esa forma de hablar, el creer que es ángel, su peinado es más largo y su rostro es mucho más hermoso que antes y ahora tiene una figura esbelta y atractiva, pero no me puedo equivocar zura, esta persona es.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

No puedo creerlo, la encontré, de verdad es ella, ¡Estoy muy feliz!, por fin después de tantos años nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Me recordara?

-¡Después de todo es Yoshiko-chan!, soy Hanamaru, no te había visto desde el kinder-

-Ha..na..¡MA!...¿Ru?-

-Uh… ¿Como te atrevez humano?-

-piedra, papel ¡O!-

¡Tijera!

-¡Tijera!-

La pruebo, si es Yoshiko-chan ella definitivamente… ¡Lo es! esa forma de hacer tijeras es de Yoshiko-chan.

-¡Esa forma de hacer tijera! ¡Después de todo eres Yoshiko-chan!-

-¡No me digas Yoshiko!, escucha, mi nombre es Yohane ¡Yohane!-

Ella sale corriendo, ¿Por qué?, por fin nos encontramos, salgo corriendo detrás de ella, quiero respuestas, ¿es que ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿No me recuerdas?

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-¡Maru-chan!-

-¡No me llames Yoshiko!-

-¿Qué te pasa Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Esperen!-

La sigo persiguiendo pero Maru es muy lenta y terminó perdiéndola, me siento en una silla que estaba cerca a recobrar mi aliento y alado mío se sienta Ruby-chan la cual me estaba persiguiendo.

-¿Esa era Yoshiko-chan?-

-Si, no hay duda zura, ¿Pero por qué? -

-Maru-chan vayamos a clases, ella era de primer año, definitivamente la veremos ahí-

-Tienes razón, esta vez no se escapará zura-

-¡Si! Ruby ayudará Hanamaru-chan-

Encontramos nuestro salón apenas faltando unos minutos, nos sentamos a nuestros asientos y luego reviso, ella no está aquí, la puerta se abre y la veo entrar, ¡estamos en la misma clase de verdad zura!, para mi mala suerte justo atrás está la profesora, la clase comienza con las presentaciones.

-¿Quieren hacer un contrato con el ángel caído Yohane y ser mis little demons?-

-…-

-¡Estoy en un aprieto!-

Repentinamente tras una presentación algo rara ella sale corriendo, nos preguntamos qué pasó pero nos quedamos sin respuestas, la maestra sale a buscarla más tarde pero regresa sin ella, mientras tanto puedo escuchar a nuestras compañeras preocupadas preguntándose si algo le paso.

-Hanamaru-chan tenías razón, Yoshiko-chan es una persona muy interesante-

-Es verdad, pero ahora estoy preocupada zura-

-Ella regresará-

-Eso espero-

El tiempo pasa pero ella no regresa, me preocupo bastante, pero en esos momentos puedo ver como Ruby-chan duda ser una idol por su hermana, en mi intento de ayudarla de alguna forma termino entrando en el club de idols con ella, no es algo que yo haría, pero de alguna forma esto se volvió muy divertido, no me molesta estar aquí.

-¿Por qué hay gente aquí?-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Zuramar-

En una práctica en la azotea logro ver a Yoshiko-chan la cual dejó de asistir después de ese primer día, ella me ve y sale corriendo, me excuso de mis compañeras y salgo tras ella al bajar veo como se oculta encerrándose en mueble pequeño.

-Descendí repentinamente de la azotea…-

-Viniste a la escuela zura-

Abro la puerta del mueble y la veo, ella se asusta y sale de ahí rápidamente, por suerte esta vez, no escapa.

-¿Venir? más bien por pura coincidencia estaba cerca y simplemente decidí venir-

-¿Por coincidencia?-

-¡Eso no importa! más importante, ¿Qué han dicho en la clase?-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Acerca de mí! No han dicho cosas como "Que niña más rara" o "¿Quién es Yohane?" o "Little demon que tonto" ¡o algo así!-

-Huh-

¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? menos mal, creí tenía problemas o algo peor, bueno ya que sé que era eso supongo que me siento un poco más aliviada

-Esa reacción, ¡Después de todo están diciendo cosas así! ¿Verdad? después de todas las cosas raras que dije, es el final, el ragnarok, de verdad dead or alive -

Ella se vuelve a encerrar, es tan linda pero supongo que debería decirle que no se preocupe, no es como ella piensa después de todo zura.

-Creo eso significa vivir o morir zura, más bien, a nadie le importa-

-¿Verdad?... ¿Qué?-

-Se están preguntando por qué no vienes, están preocupadas pensando que hicieron algo malo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿De verdad?¿juras por los cielos que no estás mintiendo?-

-¡Zura!-

-¡Bien! todavía puedo, ¡Todavía puedo volver a empezar! ¡ahora puedo vivir como una alumna normal!-

Ella sale de una y rosa su cara tan cerca de la mía que al retroceder caigo sonrojada, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de esto zura.

-¡Zuramaru!-

-¿Qu-qué pasa zura?-

-Yohane tiene una petición para ti-

-¿Una petición?-

-Si…Tengo un problema-

-¿Un problema?-

-Si…-

-¡Dime qué es! Si tienes un problema quiero ayudarte, si eso hace que vuelvas a la escuela, te ayudaré en lo que sea-

-Zuramaru…-

Me lanzo a ella y tomo sus manos, ella tiene un problema por eso no puede venir, lo sabía, si ella me cuenta, Maru hará cualquier cosa por ayudar a Yoshiko-chan, para que podamos estar juntas de nuevo como antes, no te preocupes Yoshiko-chan, Maru está aquí para ti, el solo hecho de que me cuentes que tienes un problema, me hace muy feliz, no defraudaré tu confianza, espero que me diga algo pero ella solo mira abajo.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Ah! ¡No! es que…-

-De repente te quedaste callada zura-

-Ah bueno, lo que pasa es…-

-Dime-

-Bueno… tengo un problema de personalidad y gritó cosas como soy un ángel caído y esas cosas involuntariamente pero no quiero la gente crea soy rara-

-¿Como lo del primer día?-

-Si… da vergüenza pero si-

-Pero cuando yo te conocí de niña ese era tu mayor encanto-

-Zuramaru…-

Ella se tapa la cara y se queda unos momentos así, me pregunto en qué estará pensando, ¿es difícil para ella?

-Pero aún así la gente podría pensar mal de mí por eso… Si ese lado mío sale, ¿Podrías detenerme? -

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres, ¡Confía en mí zura!-

-Zuramaru… ¡Gracias! bueno en ese caso vendré mañana-

Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, ella se levanta con una sonrisa y yo también lo hago me quedaré a su lado y la ayudaré.

-Bueno es mejor que yo me vaya-

-Espera zura-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-

Yo no lo he olvidado Yoshiko-chan, ya estás aquí, por fin pude tener una plática decente contigo, así que es hora de cumplir algo que prometimos años atrás.

-Pe-pero, ¿no tienes tu club con las school idols?-

-¿Las conoces?-

-Bueno si… además fui a ver su concierto el otro día-

-¡Eso es genial! pero está bien, hoy quiero salir contigo, ¿No se puede?-

-Bueno… supongo que está bien-

-Entonces espérame en la puerta de la escuela, me cambiaré-

-Si-

¡Bien es hora zura!, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad, ahora mismo cumpliré nuestra promesa, corro a la azotea y me excuso de nuevo con mi compañeras, bajo de nuevo y me cambio rápidamente para ir a la puerta, cuando voy corriendo puedo ver a Yoshiko-chan, verla esperándome me hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

-Perdón por la espera-

-No te preocupes-

-Entonces vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Eso es sorpresa-

Ambas partimos, en el camino hablamos de lo que hemos hecho mientras nos separamos, es agradable volver a hablar con ella, ¿me pregunto si de verdad olvidó nuestra promesa?, tal vez cuando estemos ahí ya lo recuerde, tengo el tiempo medido y estamos justo a tiempo para la hora mágica, he vivido mucho tiempo aquí, la he visto varias veces sola y algunas con Ruby-chan, así que sé perfectamente a qué hora es, llegamos, justo a la hora indicada zura.

-Llegamos zura-

-¡Zuramaru! Es-esto es…-

-La playa zura, justo en la hora mágica…. ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?-

Al preguntar esto siento un poco de miedo, ¿Me veré como una tonta si no lo recuerda zura? ahora que lo pienso tener que recordárselo y explicárselo sería muy vergonzoso.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo-

Al escuchar eso siento un alivio en el pecho y la tomó de las manos y la miro a los ojos sonriendo, Yoshiko-chan se ha vuelto muy hermosa, pero todavía queda algo por cumplir, nunca apartarme de su lado.

-Por fin la cumplimos, pero todavía falta algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Yoshiko-chan, ¿Traes una cámara?-

-Mi celular tiene una-

-Entonces, tomemos una foto, como lo prometimos hace mucho-

Ella se lanza abrazarme, al sentirla mi cara se pone roja y puedo sentir como mi corazón late rápidamente, ¿qué es esto? jamás me había sentido así.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, por recordarlo, gracias, por venir aquí a cumplir nuestra promesa, gracias, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Hanamaru-

-Yoshiko-chan…Esta bien, tú tampoco la olvidaste, ¿verdad? a mí también me hace muy feliz zura-

Ambas nos tomamos de la mano, y ella saca su celular y nos tomamos una foto con el hermoso paisaje tras nosotras.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Prometamos algo de nuevo, esta vez, jamás volver a separarnos como antes-

-Hanamaru… si lo prometo, jamás me volveré a separar-

-Yo también lo prometo Yoshiko-chan, te ayudaré con tu problema para que puedas venir a la escuela, y podamos disfrutar los 3 años que nos quedan juntas-

-¡Si-

Ambas alzamos nuestras manos unidas, de alguna forma este, ha sido el día más feliz en mi vida, y espero estar junto a ella de ahora en adelante, ¡por siempre zura!.

Después de eso pasamos por muchas, cosas ella regresando a clases, mostrando su lado de ángel caído a la clase sin que yo pudiera detenerla, ella uniéndose a mí mismo grupo de idols, experimentando con su estilo, ella saliendo del grupo y uniéndose de nuevo esta vez definitivamente, el tiempo que he pasado con ella ha sido tan especial para mí, y ahora en la misma clase, en el mismo club, mismo grupo que ella, Maru está viviendo la mejor parte de su vida zura.

-¿Nuestra propia canción?-

-Si, me siento algo mal que siempre sean las de segundo quienes hacen las canciones, así que imaginé que nosotras podríamos hacer una poco a poco, aunque nos tome tiempo, así que, ¿Qué les parece una pijamada?-

Se me ocurre esto ya que nuestras canciones y trajes siempre son hechas por nuestras senpais de segundo año y me siento mal que no aportamos nada de eso al grupo, así que reúno a Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan para aconsejar esto.

-¿En casa de Zuramaru?-

-Ah, perdón en mi casa no podemos-

-Y tú eres la que lo sugirió-

-Perdón, no creo que a Ruby le den permiso-

-Entonces, ¿en casa de Yoshiko-chan?-

-Es pequeña-

-¿Las 3 no podemos?-

-Apenas-

-Tampoco creo me den permiso para pasar la noche en Numazu…-

-Bueno… no te preocupes, Ruby-chan puede hacer los trajes zura-

-¡Si! eso si puedo hacer, y en clases se las muestro-

-¡Bien decidido zura! entonces yo iré a la casa de Yoshiko-chan e idearemos la canción-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Está bien? ¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Bueno... está bien, Yohane te da permiso de pasar la noche en mi morada-

Pasaré la noche en casa de Yoshiko-chan esto me alegra muchísimo, es una nueva experiencia, de seguro la pasaremos muy bien zura, pero no debo olvidar que vamos para intentar hacer una canción para Aqours, ella me acompaña a mi casa por un cambio de ropa y vamos corriendo al bus para no perderlo, al tomarlo nos encontramos con You-san, las 3 hablamos alegremente en el camino, al llegar nos pedimos y sigo a Yoshiko-chan a su casa.

-Seguro estar en la ciudad es genial zura-

-Aunque sigue siendo parte rural-

-No importa, además hoy la pasaremos genial-

-¿No viniste a hacer una canción?-

-jejeje, cierto zura-

-Vaya, ¿Si no es Yoshiko?-

Una voz desconocida para Maru nos interrumpe, volteo a ver y es una chica que al parecer tiene el pelo teñido rubio y tiene ropa inusual, ¿se viste a la moda zura?, Maru no sabe realmente de esas cosas pero supongo que lo está, ¿es una conocida de Yoshiko-chan?

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!-

-¿Una amiga zura?-

Volteo a ver a Yoshiko-chan pero esta solo me toma de la mano y me jala haciéndome que casi corra con ella, ¿la está ignorando?

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Vámonos de aquí-

-¿Pero ella no es tu amiga?-

-Solo vámonos Zuramaru-

-¿Me ignoras otaku repugnante?-

¿Qué? ¿qué acaba de decir? ¿insultó a Yoshiko-chan?, una ira se origina dentro de mí y me detengo y la miró con algo de rabia, me enfurece tanto que insulte a Yoshiko-chan, no es normal que Maru se enoje pero quiero que se disculpe con mi amiga.

-¿Por qué le dices algo horrible a Yoshiko-chan zura?-

-Porque lo es ¿no? la rarita que de verdad creía era un ángel-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Zuramaru suficiente vámonos-

-Ese lado de Yoshiko-chan es lindo zura-

-Es repugnante, solos los raritos e inadaptados hacen eso-

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?-

-Ya basta Zuramaru vámonos-

Ella me jala de nuevo pero no quiero moverme, ahora mismo siento que Maru está ardiendo de rabia por todo lo que está diciendo ella, Yoshiko-chan siempre fue alguien especial para Maru, pero desde que nos encontramos de nuevo ella ha sido más y más especial para Maru de una forma que ni yo misma entiendo, por lo tanto no puedo perdonarla zura.

-Porque es verdad, ella es una rara-

-¡No es una rara! ¡Discúlpate con Yoshiko-chan zura!-

-¿Qué pasa con esa forma de hablar? zura zura, ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? ah ya entiendo tú también eres una rarita, ahora entiendo porque la defiendes, tú también eres repug-

Para mi sorpresa Yoshiko-chan se pone enfrente mío y le da un gran golpe, ¿Yoshiko-chan me defendió? ¿ella acaba de hacer eso por mí?

-Vuelve a insultarla y te romperé todos los dientes-

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan…

Ella toma mi mano y mis cosas que solté cuando me enoje, luego me mira y me sonríe, Yoshiko-chan… a ella le molesto más que me insultara a mí, de alguna forma me hace sentir demasiado feliz, pero de alguna forma siento ganas de llorar porque, yo no pude defenderla a ella zura, ella me sigue jalando tomando mi mano, pero yo me recargo en su espalda y ella se detiene, suelta las cosas y se da la vuelta, justo en ese momento yo la abrazo y oculto mi rostro en su pecho, lo acaba de pasar me afectó más de lo que pensé, pero no que esa persona me ofendiera, la verdad, ni yo misma lo sé, pero me siento algo mal, siento como Yoshiko-chan me abraza y acaricia mi cabeza, de alguna forma esto se siente muy bien zura.

-Perdón, te hice pasar por una mala experiencia-

-Yo… quería proteger a Yoshiko-chan… quería que ella… se disculpara contigo... -

-Está bien, no necesito eso, el solo hecho de que tú le plantaras cara para defenderme, realmente me hiciste muy feliz, nadie jamás había hecho eso por mí-

-Es que… Yoshiko-chan es una persona muy importante para mí…-

-Tú también eres muy importante, por eso me ardió la sangre cuando ella te insultó, no dejaré que nadie hable mal de ti de esa forma-

-Gracias Yoshiko-chan… enserio gracias-

-Está bien, después de todo, aún caída yo soy tu ángel-

Ella es mi ángel, tiene razón, Yoshiko-chan siempre ha sido mi ángel incluso desde antes, el recuerdo de esa niña que siempre jugó conmigo siempre estuvo presente en mí, nuestra promesa, y ahora ella está aquí, protegiéndome, empiezo a llorar, pero no es porque me sienta mal, me di cuenta de algo, al pasar más tiempo con Yoshiko-chan al ver más de ella, al estar junto a ella, y con esto que paso me di cuenta zura, he leído muchas novelas de amor, realmente jamás me he enamorado de nadie, pero creo esto, es amor, me enamoré de Yoshiko-chan, ella tomó mi rostro y limpió mis lágrimas, y me guio hasta su casa, en este momento realmente no sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos, por ahora, solo quiero estar a su lado zura, al llegar a casa de Yoshiko-chan ella me da un té y un pan, al comer eso me logro sentir más tranquila, pero al preguntarle antes de llegar quien era ella, me dice que me contará, después de todo quiero saber, si hay gente que la molesta, quiero ayudarla, quiero defenderla esta vez.

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-...-

-¿No quieres hablar de eso?-

-... Zuramaru-

-¿Si?-

-Haz un contrato con el ángel caído-

-¿Contrato?-

-Si… el ángel caído te contará, pero no puedes decirle a nadie-

-Yo no le diré a nadie si no quieres, además, quiero ayudarte si puedo, quiero apoyarte como sea posible, si es algo malo, quiero estar a tu lado-

Ella pone su mano en mi mejilla y me mira a los ojos, es tan cálida, la mano de Yoshiko-chan zura, tomo su mano, cierro mis ojos y me recargo en su mano, se siente tan bien, ¿será porque estoy enamorada de ella? la verdad no lo sé, solo sé que su tacto me calma.

-Durante la secundaria, no podía dejar mi lado de ángel caído, al principio todo estaba bien, pero, en algún punto la gente comenzó a molestarme, como ella-

-¿Molestarte zura?-

-Si, escondían mis zapatos, rayaban mi escritorio, rompían mis libros y cuadernos, una vez en el baño, me tiraron una cubeta de agua sucia-

-¿Por qué te hicieron tantas cosas crueles?-

-Decían que era rara, que daba asco, por creerme un ángel caído-

-Pe-pero, es un lado muy lindo tuyo…-

-Esas personas no pensaban así, y me jugaron muchas bromas pesadas, poco a poco la gente se fue alejando de mí por eso, y terminé sola, por eso decidí ir entrar a Uranohoshi, quería deshacerme de ese lado mío, y sobre todo, por eso no quiero que Uranohoshi sea absorbida por la otra escuela, no quiero ver a mis viejos compañeros-

-Yoshiko-chan… perdón-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Porque me siento muy mal al escuchar eso, me hace pensar que, si de pequeña me hubiera esforzado, y hubiera convencido a mis abuelos, hubiera podido ir a la misma primaria contigo, y te hubiera seguido a la secundaria, así Maru hubiera podido estar contigo en esos momentos zura-

-Tú no tienes la culpa, además, nos volvimos a encontrar, cumplimos nuestra promesa, y ahora estamos aquí, eso es lo importante-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, cuando te volví a encontrar, tenía miedo, de que me odiaras-

-¿Por qué Maru te odiaría?-

-Bueno, después de lo que pasó en secundaria, pensé que la gente me molestaría de nuevo si me veían actuar de esa forma, por eso en el primer día actué de esa forma, he intenté alejarme de ti, pero cuando me dijiste me ayudarías a regresar a la escuela, cuando me dijiste que recordabas nuestra promesa, y la cumplimos, realmente fui muy feliz, me hizo pensar, que si sufrí todo para este momento, entonces valió la pena-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

La abrazo y ella me corresponde, la protegeré zura, Yoshiko-chan la pasó muy duro mientras yo vivía pacíficamente, eso me hace sentir mal, es por eso que ahora es turno de Maru para protegerla y nunca dejarla ir, siempre estaré a su lado, jamás la abandonaré, quiero que ella sepa, que si estoy yo, jamás estará sola.

-Yoshiko-chan, salvemos la escuela-

-Si, no te preocupes el ángel caído Yohane está aquí, definitivamente evitaremos que la escuela cierre-

Después de eso ambas cenamos, por recomendación de ella, hacemos la tarea, después de todo ella faltó mucho, al terminar intentamos hacer la canción, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, puede que no lo logremos zura… al llegar la hora de dormir me encuentro con la sorpresa que ella solo tiene una cama, así que dormiremos juntas, esto no sería problema para Maru pero al darme cuenta que la amo me pone un poco nerviosa, pero feliz.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-

Tomo sus manos y la veo a los ojos, hoy siento que Yoshiko-chan y yo nos volvimos mucho más cercanas, fueron buenas y malas experiencias zura, pero al final me dejó claro muchas cosas, sobre todo, lo que debo hacer zura.

-No, olvides nuestra promesa-

-¿La promesa? ah-

Ella toma mis manos fuertemente y yo me sonrojo, me mira a los ojos, los ojos de Yoshiko-chan siempre se ven tan decididos, sus ojos me gustan, desde que se aceptó a sí misma es como si la duda no existiera en ella.

-No hay forma de que Yohane olvide eso, little demon-

-Entonces bien zura-

-Anda vamos a dormir, hoy no hicimos ningún avance con la canción, mañana es día libre, así que aprovechemos para intentar hacer algo para Aqours-

-¡Zura!-

Cierro mis ojos y recargo mi cabeza en la de Yoshiko-chan, después de todo ella es muy cálida zura, puedo sentir como ella se queda tranquila y se queda dormida, abro mis ojos y veo su hermoso rostro durmiendo, Yoshiko-chan, ¿qué debería hacer Maru con los sentimientos que tiene por ti? ¿te molestaría estar con una mujer? ¿te molestaría si intento terminar nuestra amistad por tener un romance contigo? veo sus labios, besar… jamás lo había pensado, pensaba que Maru jamás haría eso hasta su boda, pero ahora mismo… los labios de Yoshiko-chan se ven tan tentadores…

-Yoshiko-chan… me gustas…-

Ninguna reacción, después de todo ella está completamente dormida, perdóname Yoshiko-chan, Maru quiere protegerte, que seas feliz pero ahora mismo perdóname, Maru es mala chica, disculpándome internamente acerco mi rostro al de ella y lentamente uno nuestros labios en un beso robado, me alejo lentamente con la cara roja, ella no despertó.

-Yoshiko-chan… te amo…-

Varios días han pasado, junto con las demás chicas de Aqours hicimos un Pv, el tiempo que paso con Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan ha sido mucho, un día las 3 salimos a comer juntas, y al ser tarde Yoshiko-chan nos deja a Ruby-chan y a mí para ir a tomar el bus.

-Jejejeje-

-Últimamente estas muy feliz Ruby-chan-

-¡Si! Hanamaru-chan-

-¿Qué pasa zura?-

-Yoshiko-chan a veces es muy genial-

-Bueno dejando a lado cuando fantasea de más supongo que si zura-

Desde ese día en su casa, no he podido decir nada de mis sentimientos a ella, sobre todo esa forma como le robé un beso… fue algo muy malo de mi parte, no sé ni como disculparme pero… digamos y solo digamos, si un día ella se vuelve mi novia, entonces no habría problemas por haber hecho eso, ¿verdad zura?

-Hanamaru-chan...-

-¿Qué pasa Ruby-chan?-

Se ve un poco decaída, ¿habrá pasado algo con Dia-san? me preocupa, Ruby-chan también es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla, tengo que ayudarla.

-Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte, la verdad estoy preocupada, y Hanamaru-chan es la única persona en la que puedo confiar para hablarle de esto-

-Lo entiendo Ruby-chan, no te preocupes, Maru te escucha-

-La verdad es que yo… creo que me enamoré de Yoshiko-chan…-

¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Escuche mal? no puede ser… ¿Es enserio? ¿Es esto una mala jugada del destino?

-Ruby, realmente no sabe que se supone debería hacer pero Ruby realmente quisiera, si fuera posible, poder confesarse a Yoshiko-chan y que ella sea-

-Ruby-chan…-

-¿Hanamaru-chan?-

-A Maru… a Maru también le gusta Yoshiko-chan…-

Ella me mira muy sorprendida, y luego baja la mirada, yo también lo hago, dioses, si son reales, ¿por qué le hacen esto a Maru? y con mi mejor amiga… ¿Que haré? nos gusta la misma persona… realmente no quiero pelearme con Ruby-chan pero… ¡no hay forma en que Maru deje ir a Yoshiko-chan zura! pasa el tiempo y ninguna de las 2 dice nada, ni siquiera nos miramos.

-Ruby, ya tiene que regresar… es tarde…-

-Si, Maru también…-

Ambas nos paramos y regresamos a nuestras casas sin mirarnos, ambas llenas de dudas, de preocupaciones y sobre todo, deprimidas por esto.

-Buenos Yoshiko-chan-

-Buenos días…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-No, no es nada-

Al día siguiente me encuentro con Yoshiko-chan cerca de la entrada de la escuela, sin embargo esta se ve algo mal, se ve con los ojos caídos, como si no hubiera dormido nada, ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¿es que otra vez se encontró a alguien de camino a casa y la molestaron?

-¿No pudiste dormir bien?-

-Algo así, pero no importa, vamos Zuramaru, se nos hace tarde-

Intenta irse pero yo la detengo tomando su brazo y la miró seriamente, si algo le pasa quiero que me lo cuente para poder ayudarla zura.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se honesta conmigo, si te preocupa algo, si te pasa algo, dímelo por favor-

-No me pasa nada, Yohane está totalmente bien-

-¿No le mientes a Maru?-

¿Me está mintiendo? ¿o es algo que no quiere decir?, sea cual sea, realmente me preocupa, aunque si realmente no es nada…

-La verdad, por estar en las prácticas no podía ver en la tele normalmente, así que ayer me emocioné un poco y me desvelé viendo todo lo que no había visto-

Al escuchar eso me tranquilizo y doy un suspiro de alivio, Yoshiko-chan no tiene remedio zura, hacer eso cuando tenemos tantas cosas que hacer, sobre todo despertar temprano.

-¡No deberías hacer eso Yoshiko-chan zura!-

-¡Perdón!, y si seguimos aquí de verdad se nos hará tarde-

-¡Zura!-

Ambas nos apresuramos a entrar al salón, al entrar nos encontramos con Ruby-chan, esto es malo zura… todavía no sé qué decirle ni cómo mirarla a la cara.

-Buenos días ustedes 2, ¿Se les hizo tarde?-

Ella nos mira y nos sonríe y me saluda como siempre, no estoy segura cómo responder a esto, supongo que ella tampoco quiere pelear conmigo por amor, me tranquiliza un poco, creo… pero a ambas nos gusta la misma persona, en algún momento tendremos que hablar de eso… pero Ruby-chan es muy tímida, no creo que ella tenga el valor de dar el primer paso, como declararse a Yoshiko-chan...

-Un poco zura-

-Es culpa de Zuramaru por quedarse hablando-

-¡Estaba preocupada zura!-

-¡Te dije que estaba bien!-

-Bueno bueno, no se peleen ya las clases van a empezar-

-Nuestro Pv salió genial zura-

-Si, me pregunto de qué tratará nuestra próxima canción-

-Después de todo, deberían dejar que Yohane les muestre la oscuridad de nuevo-

-La otra vez ya viste que pasó zura-

-¡Si si! Ruby será el little demon-

-Como era esperarse de Ruby, es un buen little demon-

Ella se pone detrás de Ruby-chan la abraza y acaricia su cabeza, sé que Yoshiko-chan no la ve de esa forma y solo lo está haciendo de juego, pero al ver eso no puedo evitar más que ponerme celosa, intento calmarme, mirando a otro lado.

-A los buenos little demon les doy recompensas-

-Ruby-chan no deberías seguirle tanto el juego-

Al final no soporto mis celos y dejo salir este comentario, sé que fue inapropiado, pero no pude evitar ponerme celosa, sobre todo cuando sé que Ruby-chan tiene sentimientos por Yoshiko-chan

-Esta bien, me gusta-

-¡Aún así no deberías-

-¡Dije a mí me gusta!-

-¡A ti solo te gusta ser mimada!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Wowow esperen, no se peleen por algo tan tonto como eso-

-¡¿Cómo que algo tonto?!-

Puede que para ella no lo parezca, más bien es mejor que no lo sepa, porque no estamos peleando por ella, aún así realmente no puedo creer que la tímida Ruby-chan me está contestando, eso significa que irá enserio por Yoshiko-chan también, antes de que alguna pueda decir algo más, suena la campana y la profesora entra, y las 3 regresando a nuestros lugares, pero para Maru esto lo deja todo claro, Ruby-chan es mi mejor amiga pero ella no cederá, y tampoco Maru… puede que esto sea muy malo, pero perdóname Ruby-chan, no puedo darte a Yoshiko-chan, aunque suene muy egoísta, ¡Yoshiko-chan es de Maru zura!

Después de clase vamos a la práctica, Ruby-chan y yo nos mantenemos distantes, después de esta Yoshiko-chan va hablar algo con las de segundo, incapaz de nosotras estar juntas nos sentamos a lados opuestos de la azotea, intentando no mirarnos, pero miro como Yoshiko-chan se le acerca a Ruby-chan y se sienta a su lado para empezar a hablar, eso me hace arder de celos, intento no mirarlas pero me es imposible, jamás pensé que Maru podría ponerse de esta forma, y sobre todo con Ruby-chan, el amor es algo increíble…

veo que Yoshiko-chan se habla alegremente con Ruby-chan y eso solo hace que me enoje más, apartó la mirada intentando no verlas, y cuando cedo y miro veo como Yoshiko-chan se acerca a mí y se sienta a lado mío.

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?-

-No estoy enojada zura-

-Tu mirada dice otra cosa-

Me volteo a otro lado intentando no mirarla, ¡No quiero que se cuenta de que estoy muriendo de celos zura!

-Realmente no entiendo si todo esto pasó, solo por mimar un poco a Ruby pero… si realmente hice algo para que estés así conmigo, por favor perdóname-

-¡No! no es tu culpa…-

-¿Por qué no lo hablas con Ruby?-

-Porque…-

-¿Ella es tu preciada amiga no? ¿solo lo dejarás así?-

-No quiero eso-

-Entonces ve a hablar con ella, ella me dijo que hablará contigo si tú quieres hablar con ella-

-¿Entonces eso era de lo que hablabas ahora con Ruby?-

-¿Eh? si-

-Ya veo zura-

-¿Zuramaru?-

-No, no es nada-

Ella se preocupa por nosotras… y nosotros peleando por ella, tal vez si sea buena idea hablar con ella después de todo, para poner las cosas en claro, me levanto y camino a donde está Ruby-chan.

-Tenemos que hablar Hanamaru-chan-

-Es verdad, no podemos dejar las cosas como están zura-

-Pero no aquí, vayamos a la sala de club, solas-

-Lo entiendo-

Ella se levanta y junta nos acercamos a Yoshiko-chan.

-¿Pudieron arreglar todo?-

-Iremos a hablar a solas-

-¿Eh?-

-Espéranos aquí zura-

Ambas bajamos a la sala del club sin decir nada, ya que estamos ahí Ruby-chan me mira seriamente, jamás la había visto de esa forma.

-Hanamaru-chan eres mi mejor amiga, y entiendo que tienes una historia con Yoshiko-chan, no puedo culparte de que ella te guste, pero Ruby, Ruby no se echará para atrás-

-Si tú misma me dijiste que lo que tenía con Yoshiko-chan sonaba romántico… ¿Y ahora me dices eso zura?-

-No lo negaré… pero, ¡No es culpa de Ruby haberse enamorado!, yo no elegí eso, solamente creo que Yoshiko-chan es genial, se acepta a sí misma ahora, y no tiene ninguna vergüenza en mostrárselo a todas nosotras ahora, la admiro, y me enamoré de ella-

-¡Eso es solo admiración!-

-No, Ruby lo sabe, me enamoré de ella-

-¿Cómo sabes qué es eso zura?-

-Porque si solo fuera eso… no sentiría deseos de tomarme de la mano con ella… o… besarnos…-

-Eso es…-

-Hanamaru-chan, Ruby irá en serio con Yoshiko-chan-

-Yoshiko-chan es de Maru zura…-

-No puedes decir eso, ni siquiera están saliendo-

-Ya la besé…-

-¿Qué?-

Ya lo sé, lo que acabo de decir fue jugar muy sucio de mi parte, sobre todo que la besé dormida sin su consentimiento, pero, me quiero aferrar a algo.

-Entonces… Yoshiko-chan y tú…-

-Todavía no zura…-

-Entonces…Ruby todavía tiene oportunidad-

-¿Tan lejos irás por quitármela?-

-Todavía no es de Hanamaru-chan-

-Eso es…¡Ruby-chan eso es jugar sucio!-

-¡Hanamaru-chan también está jugando sucio!-

-¡Porque yo amo a Yoshiko-chan!-

-¡Ruby también la ama!-

-¡Yoshiko-chan será de Maru zura!-

-No… ¡Ruby mañana se confesara a Yoshiko-chan!-

-¿Qué?-

-Si ella rechaza a Ruby… entonces me rendiré-

-Eso es…-

Ella se va a la puerta y se detiene antes de salir, no me mira, no se voltea, yo tampoco volteo, solamente me quedo hay.

-No detengas a Ruby, es un trato-

Ella se va y me deja sola, empiezo a llorar, mi mejor amiga y yo nos peleamos por estar enamoradas de la misma persona, jamás pensé que algo así podría pasar entre Ruby-chan y yo, tomo mi bolsa y mi uniforme y salgo corriendo de la escuela, no debí haberlo hecho, duele… mañana Ruby-chan se le confesará a Yoshiko-chan, no creo tener el valor para detenerlas, y confesarse primero a Yoshiko-chan… Maru todavía no tiene el valor para eso zura… así que si mañana Yoshiko-chan acepta salir con Ruby-chan… la perderé, llego a mi casa pero no puedo tranquilizarme, intento leer algo pero no puedo concentrarme, es inútil todo lo hago es pensar en lo que pasara mañana, al ir a dormir mis emociones toman lo mejor de mí y termino llorando hasta dormir.

-¡Zuramaru!-

-Yoshiko-chan buenos días-

-Nada de buenos días-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

Al día siguiente Yoshiko-chan está muy alterada toma mi mano y me saca del salón, no la culpo, quiere respuestas, ayer me fui sin avisar después de todo.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar-

-Perdón zura, ¿Estás enojada solo por eso?-

-Claro que no, pero estuve muriendo de la preocupación, ¿Qué rayos pasó ayer?-

-Ah eso…-

-Claro que eso, se fueron sin decir nada y nosotras esperando ahí arriba-

Ya veo, al final Ruby-chan también se fue, ninguna de las 2 regresó, y las demás se preocuparon, fue algo muy malo de nuestra parte zura.

-Perdón zura-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasé?-

-Eso es… un asunto entre Ruby-chan y yo-

-¿No me vas a decir?-

-Perdón Yoshiko-chan, esta vez no-

-Vamos al salón, las clases ya empezaron-

-Si…-

Le sonrío intentando ocultar mi tristeza, el día pasa muy lento para mí, no puedo concentrarme en clases, me la paso viendo a Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan todo el tiempo, tengo miedo, demasiado, la hora ha llegado, es el fin de la práctica, y veo como Ruby-chan se le acerca a Yoshiko-chan no hace falta espiar para saber qué pasa, Ruby-chan le pidió que fuera al salón, a pesar de su timidez, Ruby-chan lo hará, ella baja y luego Yoshiko-chan empieza a seguirla, algo de mí hace que me levante y quiera detenerla, sé que es cobarde pero tengo miedo zura…

-¿Yoshiko-chan a dónde vas?-

-Ruby me pidió hablar conmigo, así que iré con ella-

-Ya veo zura…-

No encuentro que decirle, algo como "no vayas" o "quédate aquí" no podría decirlo, al final solo bajo mi mirada derrotada.

-No te preocupes, yo si volveré-

-Te esperaré zura-

Te esperaré… por favor… vuelve… las de segundo también bajan al salón del club, Ruby-chan debió citar en el salón, a esta hora no debe haber nadie, me siento en la azotea esperando a Yoshiko-chan, espero hay unos minutos cuando escucho que alguien sube, me levanto alegremente, ¿Yoshiko-chan regresaste por mí? pero la persona que sube no es la que esperaba ver, es Ruby-chan.

-¿Ruby-chan?-

-Hanamaru-chan Ruby… Ruby saldrá con Yoshiko-chan-


	6. Chapter 6

-Ruby verás… no, yo, Yoshiko-chan me gustas-

Me quedo paralizada al escuchar esto, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, vine aquí pensando en que ella me diría porque estaban peleadas, a pedir que la ayudara, y que ambas volvieran a estar como siempre, pero lo que encontré al venir fue algo fuera de imaginación, mi pequeña little demon Ruby, la pequeña y tímida Ruby, se me ha confesado directamente, no sé qué responder ni a donde mirar, no quiero lastimarla, mi respuesta a su confesión para mé es más clara que el agua, yo amo a otra, no puedo estar con ella.

-Después de todo no quiero vayas…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eso es porque… de seguro alguien saldrá lastimado aquí zura…-

Recuerdo esa platica que tuvimos, ahora todo tiene sentido, tú te referías a esto, lo sabías, y me intentaste detener sabías que ella no me gusta, o acaso…

-Yoshiko-chan, ¡Sal conmigo por favor!-

Ella hace una reverencia y baja su cabeza, yo retrocedo un poco al ver esto, realmente no deseo lastimarla, pero mis sentimientos son claros, espero un día puedas perdonarme Ruby.

-Perdón… yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

Ella se acerca a mí y me ve a los ojos, veo como estos se llenan de lágrimas, como pone sus pequeñas manos en su pecho intentando no temblar, pero evidentemente lo está haciendo.

-¿Te gusta alguien más?-

Yo no respondo nada, cierro mis ojos y desvió mi mirada, al hacer esto ella se queda callada, hay un momento de silencio, pero este es roto cuando escucho como sale corriendo.

-¡Ruby!-

Salgo del salón en un intento de perseguirla, pero al salir de la puerta unas manos impide mi paso, veo a la persona que impide mi paso y me encuentro a la hermana de Ruby.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Dia-san, yo…-

-Tú no puedes ir tras ella-

-¿Eh?-

-La rechazaste, si vas solo empeoraras las cosas-

-Eso es…-

-Esta bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de aquí en adelante, es deber de la hermana mayor, tú ve a donde debes ir-

Ella se va y me deja con esas palabras, yo me recargo en la pared del salón y caigo lentamente al suelo con un suspiro, todo se fue a peor, vine con la esperanza de poder arreglar algo, y solo empeoró más, ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Exactamente qué hice para que ella se enamorara de mí? Por qué Zuramaru… al recordarla se me vienen a la mente las palabras de Dia-san " tu ve a donde debes ir" es cierto, le dije a ella que volvería, no la haré esperar, rechacé a Ruby por ella, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Ruby ahora, es esforzarme en mi propio amor, para que haberla rechazado no fuera por nada, me pongo de pie y miro a los alrededores, no hay nadie, menos mal, subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, cuando estoy a punto de subir a las escaleras que conducen a la azotea choco con alguien, retrocedo y me encuentro con la persona que buscaba.

-¿Zuramaru?-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

Ella me ve tristemente, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, al ver eso me alarmo mucho, ¿Qué le pasó?

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡No me toques!-

Intento darle la mano pero ella me da un tremendo empujón, retrocedo e intento mantener mi equilibrio, pero lo pierdo y termino cayendo al suelo, la veo confundida, ¿Por qué me empujo?

-Quiero estar sola…-

Ella se va corriendo bajando las escaleras y me deja confundida, no sé qué hacer, creo que voy a llorar yo también, espera, no será que se enojó conmigo, ¿Por qué rechacé a Ruby?, siento un dolor muy grande en el pecho, ¿es porque no correspondí los sentimientos de su mejor amiga?, al pensar eso de verdad empiezo a llorar, pero un grito arriba de las escaleras me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡¿Por qué dijiste esto?-

Esa voz es de Dia-san aún más confundida subo las escaleras y veo a Ruby llorando y a Dia-san muy enojada.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasó?-

-Yoshiko-chan, eso no importa ahora, tú ve tras Hanamaru-san, yo me encargaré de Ruby-

-Pero…-

-¡Ve por ella o te arrepentirás!-

-¡Si!-

No entiendo lo que pasó, pero se algo, Dia-san tiene razón, si no voy, me arrepentiré y mucho, corro por los pasillos y casi brinco las escaleras intentando bajar, al llegar a la última escalera doy un enorme brinco y para mi mala suerte terminó cayendo en un resbalón y ruedo hasta darme un golpe con la pared, sé que tengo muy mala suerte pero, ¿Por qué ahora?, intento levantarme y al apoyar mi mano en el suelo siento un enorme dolor en mi brazo, quito mi mano del suelo y me levanto solo con mis pies, sigo corriendo toda adolorida, no me arrepiento corté mucho tiempo, llego a la puerta de la escuela y puedo ver como Hanamaru corre a lo lejos, corro lo más rápido que puedo intentando seguirla.

-¡Zuramaru!-

Grito a todo pulmón, ella se detiene un poco y voltea a verme, pero luego vuelve a correr, por suerte esa parada que hizo corto mucha distancia entre las 2.

-¡Que me dejes sola!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Porque quiero!-

-¡¿Estás enojada conmigo?!-

-¡No es eso!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!-

-¡No quiero decirlo zura!-

-¡¿Es porque rechacé a Ruby?!-

Digo esto furiosa, después de todo si es por eso entonces eso significa que no tengo ninguna esperanza con alguien que me quería ver con su amiga, tropiezo y caigo al suelo de nuevo, mi cuerpo duele demasiado, intenté levantarme de nuevo pero de nuevo el dolor en mi brazo hace que caiga una vez más.

-¿La rechazaste? ¡Yoshiko-chan!-

Ella se detiene al escuchar lo que dije, y cuando me ve corre de vuelta a donde estoy yo, se pone a mi lado y me levanta suavemente.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-Al intentar alcanzarte caí por las escaleras y aquí tropecé-

-Yoshiko-chan… tan lastimada solo para venir por mí… tonta-

Ella besa mi frente, de alguna forma me siento más relajada, con esto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimé el cuerpo y cuanto me duele, cierro mis ojos y de repente todo se vuelve negro.

-¿Yo..ko..n? ¿Yos..ko..an? ¿Yoshiko-chan?-

Escucho una voz que repite mi nombre una y otra vez abro lentamente mis ojos y veo a Hanamaru con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo mi mano.

-¿Zuramaru?-

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

Ella me abraza y comienza a llorar, no entiendo lo que está pasando, mi cabeza me duele, veo alrededor, ¿Dónde estoy?, veo a Hanamaru llorando en mi pecho y pongo mi otra mano sobre su cabeza y sonrió, veo por la ventana de la habitación donde estoy, es de noche, veo a mi otro lado y veo unas máquinas, ya veo, estoy en un hospital.

-Zuramaru, ¿Qué pasó? -

-Te… te desmayaste en mis brazos zura… estaba asustada… comencé a gritar… You-san apareció… llamó a las demás… la hermana de Chika-san… nos recogió en auto zura… y te trajimos aquí…-

Ella dice todo esto entre llantos, debió estar muy asustada, perdóname Zuramaru, no era mi intención, entonces me doy cuenta de mi situación.

-Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Unas horas zura…-

-Menos mal…-

-El doctor dijo que, te golpeaste la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, pero que tu brazo se disloco, pero que en una semana ya estarás bien zura-

-Bueno me alegra escuchar que no sea nada grave, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Como las 3 zura-

-¡¿De la mañana?!-

-Zura-

-¿Por qué te quedaste tan tarde?-

-No quería dejar tu lado zura…-

-Zuramaru…-

-Así que Maru hizo lo imposible para que la dejaran quedarse contigo-

No digo nada y solo me levanto un poco de mi cama y la abrazo, como no podría ser tan feliz ahora mismo si eres tan tierna conmigo, siento que ella también me abraza.

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón zura!-

-No te preocupes, no es un dolor tan malo, mañana pasará-

-Eso espero zura…-

-Zuramaru…-

-¿Zura?-

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por haber rechazado a Ruby?-

-No era eso…-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué?-

-Bueno… cuando la rechazaste, Ruby subió y me dijo, algunas cosas zura…-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

Ella solo me sonríe y pone su mano en mi mejilla y me acaricia, me siento cómoda así, ella me mira a los ojos.

-No te preocupes zura, ya todo se arregló entre nosotras-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡Zura!-

Al escuchar eso me alegró bastante, creí todo había empeorado pero al parecer gracias a este incidente todo se arregló, no es como lo había planeado, pero me alegra mucho todo se arreglara.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes sueño?-

-Un poco zura-

Me imagino que lo tienes, son las 3 de la mañana, y tú has estado a mi lado todo el tiempo, me hago a un lado en mi cama, por suerte es algo grande.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Ven vamos a dormir juntas-

-¡Yoshiko-chan no podemos hacer eso zura!-

-¿Por qué?-

-"¿Por qué?" pues porque tú eres la herida aquí… y esa cama es-

-No importa nadie lo sabrá, además me sentiré más tranquila si dormimos juntas-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Vamos ven-

Ella lo duda un momento pero al final se para de la silla donde estaba y se acuesta a lado mío, cuando lo hace yo la tapo con la misma sábana con la cual estaba arropada y ella sonríe y me abraza del cuello.

-¿Zuramaru?-

-Estaba tan asustada zura… no sabía que hacer… si te perdía…-

-No moriría solo por eso, ¡Soy el gran ángel caí!-

Me corta las palabras cuando ella acerca su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío con los ojos medio cerrados, entonces las puntas de nuestras narices se tocan.

-Maru… Maru no es una chica muy activa ni informada de las modas ni cosas nuevas pero… quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado…-

-Zu-zuramaru…-

Trago saliva, pensé que me iba a besar, ella baja su cabeza y oculta su rostro en mi pecho, mi corazón late a mil por hora.

-Nunca me dejes… si me dejas… jamás te lo perdonaré-

-Zuramaru… jamás te dejaré lo prometo-

-Si me dejas te buscaré zura…-

-¿Y prometes encontrarme?-

-Si… lo prometo zura… por los cielos…-

Rio con lo último y la abrazo, si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera decirte cuanto te amo ahora mismo… eres mi más preciado tesoro… Poco a poco cierro mis ojos con la sensación de sus manos acariciando mi espalda poco a poco quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera nos regaña por dormir juntas, no me arrepiento, lo disfruté, el doctor me dice lo que me pasó, nada grave, solo reposo por unos días, y hoy y mañana sin ir a la escuela, más juegos y anime para mi supongo, mi mamá viene por mí y se torna una situación algo incómoda ya que Zuramaru y ella se reconocen, nos despedimos de ella y mi mama me lleva a casa, me ve con una mirada tipo burla, supongo que me va a bombardear con preguntas.

-Así que… te encontraste con ella-

-Me sorprende recuerdes eso-

-¡Era de lo único que hablabas!-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

Sonrío y veo el camino a casa, de verdad todo ha cambiado, amigas confiables, una vida escolar divertida… alguien irremplazable…

-Yoshiko…-

Mi mamá se detiene y me abraza, yo me sorprendo, generalmente no nos llevamos muy bien, pero ella sonríe y salen lágrimas de sus ojos, yo me sorprendo al ver esto.

-¿Estás viviendo una buena vida en tu escuela?-

-Si mamá… jamás pude imaginar que ir a la escuela sería tan divertido y lleno de alegría-

-Me alegro… realmente me alegro mucho…-

Entiendo lo que quiere decir, después de lo que pasó en mi anterior escuela, mi mamá se culpó mucho por mi sufrimiento, y ahora ella está sumamente feliz por mí, realmente lo agradezco mucho, no puedo parar de pensar que todo fue a mejor desde que la encontré a ella de nuevo, al llegar a casa solo puedo pensar en todo lo que haré, tomo mi consola y me pongo a jugar un muy buen rato, juego consolas por unas cuantas horas y luego me pongo a ver anime, el tiempo voló, de repente escucho como alguien toca a la puerta.

-¡Yoshiko! ¡tus amigas están aquí!-

-!Si!-

Al ir a la sala veo a todas las chicas de Aqours, incluso Ruby con su hermana Dia, ellas me ven y todas sonríen.

-Yoshiko-chan es bueno ver estas bien-

-Menos mal nada pasó a mayores-

-¡Nos preocupaste marinera!-

Las de segundo me dan un saludo muy amigable, tengo las mejores amigas, luego Ruby y Dia-san se levantan, y se ponen enfrente de mí, esto es algo incómodo.

-Ruby-

-Si… Yoshiko-chan-

-¿S-si?-

-Perdón por todos los problemas que causé-

-También de mi parte perdón por todo-

Ambas hacen una reverencia para disculparse, esto es algo vergonzoso, así que es mejor detenerlas.

-¡Esperen! ¡No es necesario hagan eso!, no es que fuera tu culpa-

-Pero Ruby… Ruby le dijo cosas malas Hanamaru-chan y por eso pasó todo esto, en serio perdón Yoshiko-chan-

-Enserio espero puedas perdonar a mi hermana Yoshiko-san-

-Está bien no se preocupen, al final todo se resolvió, ¿No?-

-Si… Ruby, Ruby ya no volverá a pelear con sus amigas-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, little demon, y también, perdón por mi parte-

-No, Yoshiko-chan no hizo nada malo-

-Esta bien Ruby, solo acepta su disculpa y ambas dense un apretón de manos-

Ruby y yo escuchamos lo que dice y nos damos la mano, supongo que ahora puedo decir estoy bien con ella, eso espero, después de eso todas conversamos, me alegra mucho saber como todas se preocuparon por mí, me hacen sentir que no estoy sola, después de un rato todas deciden irse.

-Mañana yo vendré a visitarte zura-

Ella me susurra esto en el oído y se va con las demás, yo sonrío, así que mañana la tendré a ella solo para mí, eso me hace muy feliz, cierro la puerta y cuando me volteo veo a mi madre, ella me sonríe, yo solo le sonrió de vuelta, después de un rato veo un mensaje de en mi celular, es de Chika-san, "Hanamaru-chan dice que si mañana puede quedarse en tu casa" al ver esto sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

Al día siguiente con la ayuda de mi mamá limpio mi cuarto, el resto del día me la paso viendo anime, no me molesta, no está mal flojear de vez en cuando, llega la hora y escucho tocan la puerta y corro a está, al abrirla veo la cara que quería ver.

-Buenas tardes zura-

-Zuramaru, bienvenida, pasa-

Ella pasa y saluda a mi madre y luego nos vamos a mi habitación, al contarle lo que estuve haciendo en mis horas libres me llevo un sermón y terminamos estudiando lo que no vi mientras no fui a la escuela.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-Ya casi termino-

-No es eso zura, ¿tienes hambre?-

-Si, ya es hora de cenar-

-La verdad…-

Ella se pone un poco sonrojada y yo me quedo confundida, toma su bolso el cual trajo con su ropa para quedarse y saca una bolsa.

-Traje algunos ingredientes y… ¿Quisieras que Maru te cocine algo zura?-

¡Oh akuma-sama! ¿Qué hice para merecerla?, no lo sé pero la felicidad que siento ahora no tiene descripción, ¡la persona que amo quiere cocinar para mí! ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

-Claro, no estaría mal…-

-¡Entonces tomaré prestada tu cocina-

-S-si-

Ella se va a la cocina, no aguanto la curiosidad ni 5 segundos cuando decido ir a espiarla, veo como se pone un delantal, ¡Tan linda! me pregunto si veré está escena si algún día llegamos a casarnos… ¡Casarnos! solo con pensar en eso mi mente se vuelve loca, sé que es temprano, todavía no es mi novia, más bien espero que lo sea, ¡Ya me decidí! es todo o nada… realmente perdóname si no logro, pero desde que Ruby se me confesó, lo tengo muy claro, te amo, y ya no quiero conformarme con solo tu amistad, iré por ti Zuramaru, te haré mía, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ganarme tu corazón.

-Listo zura-

-¡Oh! ¡hamburguesa!-

-Para que te recuperes rápido zura-

-¡Gracias!-

Con cada bocado siento que voy a llorar, de felicidad, siempre he tenido muy mala suerte, pero siento que hoy podría morir en cualquier momento de felicidad, ¿Enserio merezco ser tratada tan bien?

-¿Te gusta zura?-

-¡Me encanta!-

-Me alegra que te guste zura…-

Ella pone su mano en su pecho y se sonroja un poco, yo la veo y trago lo que tenía en la boca y me le quedo viendo, es hermosa.

-Maru normalmente cocina para sí misma pero… es la primera vez que cocino para alguien más-

¡Out! ¡Estoy out! esas palabras me dieron justo en el corazón, no necesitas ser así conmigo, yo ya soy toda tuya no hay necesidad de rematarme.

-A mí me gusta mucho…-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si! realmente me gusta mucho-

-Entonces, algún día te volveré a cocinar algo-

-Eso… me encantaría…-

Ambas reímos un poco, al terminar de comer la invito a jugar una consola conmigo, al principio dice que no porque no es buena, la termino convenciendo, de verdad no era nada buena, pero verla fallar y morir una y otra vez me hizo reír mucho, sobre todo como se enojaba y lo quería intentar de nuevo, ya en la noche de nuevo juntas en mi cama.

-De verdad quería ganarle a ese dragon…-

-No te preocupes la próxima vez que vengas te enseñaré y le darás una paliza-

-¿Enserio zura?-

-Aprenderás de la mejor-

-Entonces el próximo día libre podría venir a jugar zura-

-Eres bienvenida-

Ambas reímos y hablamos hasta caer dormidas, me alegro que todo se arreglara, pero de aquí en adelante voy avanzar, no sé qué será, si fallaré o lo lograré, pero juré nunca dejar tu lado, si tú me dejas estar a tu lado como tu pareja, y no solo como amiga, entonces vale la pena apostarlo todo, solo mírame Zuramaru, como Yohane de una forma genial se robará tu corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

-Hanamaru-chan, Ruby… Ruby saldrá con Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué?-

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sentir que por un momento mi corazón casi se detiene, no es posible…

-Es mentira zura-

-Yoshiko-chan es de Ruby…-

-¡Estas mintiendo zura!-

-¡No te entregaré a Yoshiko-chan!-

Ambas nos gritamos, lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, está mintiendo, tiene que estar mintiendo… entonces… ¿por qué Ruby está aquí y no Yoshiko-chan? ¿no dijiste que regresarías por mí? ¿Fue mentira? ¿O fui yo quien se ilusionó demasiado? ¿Es mi culpa por no tener el valor de confesarme? ¿Fui muy tonta para pensar que podía estar contigo?

-Por eso Ruby…-

-¡Ruby! aquí estabas-

Ruby-chan intenta decirme algo pero es interrumpida con la llegada de su hermana, que luego ve la atmósfera entre nosotras y se queda callada.

-¡Por eso Ruby saldrá con Yoshiko-chan!-

-¡Es mentira zura!-

-¡No es mentira!-

-¡Ruby! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Por eso… Hanamaru-chan, no quiero que te metas entre nosotras-

Eso fue lo último que aguanté, ya lo entendí ellas 2 están saliendo, perdí a Yoshiko-chan… salgo corriendo dándole la espalda a ambas hermanas.

-¡Hanamaru-san espera!-

La hermana de Ruby-chan me llama pero la ignoro, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras intento no caerme y al llegar abajo una persona se me atraviesa y al golpearnos ambas caemos, abro los ojos y veo a Yoshiko-chan ¿Estaba aquí esperando a Ruby?

-¿Zuramaru?-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

No quiero mirarla, intento apartar la vista y limpiar mis lágrimas pero es inútil, no puedo parar de llorar, no quiero que me mire de esta forma.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡No me toques!-

Ella intenta darme la mano y se acerca a mí, no, no quiero que seas amable conmigo, no puedo con mis sentimientos, ahora que sé que no puedes corresponderme, esto es demasiado doloroso, termino empujándola y ella cae al suelo, me siento culpable por hacer esto pero ahora no quiero verla, no quiero que me vea, mi corazón necesitará tiempo, por ahora, ahora mismo…

-Quiero estar sola…-

Me levanto y salgo corriendo, quiero ir a casa, quiero ir a casa y llorar todo lo que quiera en mi cuarto sin que nadie me moleste, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer zura…

Bajo al salón y doy gracias que no hay nadie, tomo mi bolso y mi uniforme, lo pongo dentro de mi bolso, no quiero cambiarme, me iré así, siento como mi pecho aprieta de nuevo por el dolor y caigo de rodillas de nuevo llorando.

-Yoshiko-chan… Yoshiko-chan…-

El solo pensar que mi primer amor termino de esta forma es demasiado doloroso, siempre la estuve esperando, siempre recordé nuestra promesa, y ahora que nos encontramos estaba extremadamente feliz, me enamoré de ella, quería estar a su lado, quería ser yo quien la cuidara, quien la amara, quien la apoyara, quería ser yo... Me limpio mis lágrimas y salgo corriendo ya no quiero estar aquí, salgo corriendo por la puerta de la escuela esperando que nadie vea como estoy, pero entonces escucho unos gritos llamándome.

-¡Zuramaru!-

Por un momento me detengo y veo atrás de mí, es Yoshiko-chan, ella corre a mi dirección desesperadamente, al darme cuenta de esto vuelvo a correr más rápido intentando escapar de ella ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ya es demasiado difícil para Maru esto ¿Por qué lo complicas?, no quiero que seas amable con Maru, solo duele más, por favor date cuenta, te amo y que estés con otra me duele mucho, no lo soporto, quiero que me dejes sola, es cierto que tal vez necesito a alguien a mi lado ahora pero, ¡No a ti!

-¡Que me dejes sola!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Porque quiero!-

-¡¿Estás enojada conmigo?!-

-¡No es eso!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!-

-¡No quiero decirlo zura!-

-¡¿Es por qué rechacé a Ruby?!-

Me detengo y mis pensamientos se detienen también, ¿La rechazó?, entonces lo que me dijo Ruby-chan... fue para alejarme de ella… ¿Por qué ella hizo algo tan cobarde como eso?, entonces ahora… mi amada Yoshiko-chan, vino por mí, pero solo para asegurarme, preguntaré.

-¿La rechazaste? ¡Yoshiko-chan!-

Me volteo a verla, pero enseguida noto como ella está en el suelo intentando pararse sin éxito, me doy un susto al ver eso ¿Qué le pasó?, corro a su lado y la tomo en mis brazos abrazándola, noto como su ropa está sucia y tiene raspones por todos lados, ella no estaba de esta forma cuando la vi por última vez, poco a poco la ansiedad crece en mí y el miedo, algo le pasó, está herida ¿Es por mi culpa?

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-Al intentar alcanzarte caí por las escaleras y aquí tropecé-

-Yoshiko-chan… tan lastimada solo para venir por mí… tonta-

Me doy cuenta de lo preocupada estaba por mí, ¿Cómo no lo estaría?, Yoshiko-chan es… mi ángel, mi amado ángel, muevo un poco su cabello y beso su frente, escucho como ella suspira aliviadamente y eso hace me relaje un poco, me equivoque, pero esta es una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para pelear por ti, una oportunidad para confesar lo que siento por ti, una oportunidad para ser tu novia.

-Yoshiko-chan… me gustas, desde hace ya un tiempo, me gustas, perdón por hacerlo en este momento, pero no puedo soportarlo, me gustas tanto al punto que puedo decir que te amo zura, te amo, te amo Yoshiko-chan, se mi novia por favor…-

Cierro mis ojos y espero una respuesta, es algo injusto y tal vez malo de mi hacer esto ahora, sobre todo que ella está herida, y probablemente solo quiere ir a casa a descansar, pero ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba dejar salir esto, espero un poco pero no hay respuesta, me empiezo asustar, ¿metí la pata? ¿me va a rechazar?, lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos de nuevo, abro los ojos lentamente y veo como ella está también con los ojos cerrados, me le quedo viendo confundida un momento hasta que entiendo un gran miedo y desesperación me invade.

-¡¿Yoshiko-chan?! ¡¿Yoshiko-chan?!-

Grito su nombre y la sacudo, no hay respuesta, empiezo a llorar, pero sigo llamando su nombre, gritando, llorando, pero por más que lo intento no responde, empiezo a temblar, me empiezo a imaginar lo peor, ella dijo que cayó de las escaleras, puede ser algo muy malo, grito su nombre sin parar y la sacudo esperando que ella abra los ojos, que de una señal, pero nada.

-¡Responde por favor zura! ¡No es divertido! ¡Por favor responde! ¡No me hagas esto por favor! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti no me dejes! ¡Maru hará cualquier cosa pero por favor despierta zura!-

-¿Hanamaru-chan?-

Escucho una voz y volteo a verla, es You-san la miró sin saber que decir, pero no es momento de callarme aquí.

-You-san… Yoshiko-chan… ¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Yoshiko-chan?!-

Ella no me entiende y al acercarse se da cuenta que tengo a Yoshiko-chan en mis brazos y se alarma y rápidamente se acerca a mí.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-

-Yoshiko-chan dijo… se cayó de las escaleras… habló conmigo entonces...de repente se quedó así…-

Habló entre llantos, cuando termino de decirle ella se pone algo pálida e inmediatamente toma su celular, y empieza a hablar con alguien, ella sabe más de esas cosas, puede hacer algo, yo me siento inútil, abrazo fuertemente a Yoshiko-chan mientras sigo llamando a su nombre,

-¡Si! No despierta, ¿se lo puedes pedir a tu hermana? Gracias por favor lleguen lo más rápido posible-

Ella guarda su celular y luego se sienta a un lado mío.

-No te preocupes Hanamaru-chan hablé con Chika-chan, dijo que vendrá aquí enseguida y le hablará a su hermana para que traiga su carro y podamos llevarla al hospital-

-Gracias zura… Gracias zura…-

-Por ahora ponla en mi hombro, no pueden quedarse aquí en el camino-

Ella toma a Yoshiko-chan y la recarga en su hombro e intentamos levantarla, me siento muy inútil y no puedo ayudarla en casi nada, intenté levantarme con mucha dificultad, mis pies no paran de temblar, al hacernos a un lado del camino puedo escuchar como You-san hace más llamadas, pero yo no puedo poner atención a lo que pasa por estar preocupada por Yoshiko-chan, la abrazo de nuevo mientras llamo a su nombre sin parar, al poco tiempo Chika-san llega con su hermana, suben a Yoshiko-chan en el asiento del copiloto donde la ponen el cinturón para que no caiga, y nosotras 3 nos subimos detrás del asiento, no pasa mucho hasta que llegamos al hospital, entre la hermana de Chika-san y You-san cargan a Yoshiko-chan dentro, los médicos la ponen en una camilla y se la llevan, luego la hermana de Chika-san nos deja y ella va a la escuela a avisar a los profesores y a la mamá de Yoshiko-chan, luego ambas me llevan a los asientos para intentar calmarme porque no he parado de llorar.

-Tienes que decirnos Hanamaru-chan ¿Qué pasó?-

-La razón… la razón, por la cual Ruby-chan y yo nos peleamos es porque a ambas nos gusta Yoshiko-chan-

Ambas se quedan asombradas cuando digo esto y luego se miran la una a la otra, no dicen nada.

-Ruby-chan me dijo se le confesaría a Yoshiko-chan hoy, Maru no pudo hacer nada zura, tenía miedo, de decirle mis sentimientos, por eso no pude evitar que Ruby-chan se le confesara, yo esperé a Yoshiko-chan en la azotea a esperando que la rechazara y volviera a mí pero la que volvió fue Ruby-chan a decirme que iba a salir con Yoshiko-chan-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que las 2 empezaron a salir?!-

-No, yo salí corriendo de ahí zura, me topé con Yoshiko-chan, pero la empujé y salí corriendo porque no quería verla, entonces cuando salí corriendo de la escuela Yoshiko-chan me persiguió y me preguntó si estaba enojada por rechazar a Ruby-chan, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que Ruby-chan mintió y solo lo dijo para alejarme de ella zura, pero cuando me detuve y la vi Yoshiko-chan estaba en el suelo, me dijo que al intentar perseguirme cayó de las escolares-

-Entonces por eso pasó esto…-

-Pero no puedo creer Ruby-chan hiciera algo como eso…-

Ambas se miran de nuevo la una a la otra preocupadas, solo acarician mi cabeza y me consuelan, después de unos momentos Riko-san se nos une y le cuentan lo ocurrido, ella de igual forma me intenta consolar, unos minutos después Ruby-chan y Dia-san entran, en ese momento siento una furia muy grande dentro de mí y sin pensarlo 2 veces me levanto me acerco a Ruby y le doy una cachetada.

-¡Mira lo que tus mentiras causaron!-

Todas se levantan sorprendidas, para mi sorpresa Dia-san no dice ni hace nada, solo desvía la mirada.

-Hanamaru-chan…-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste de esa forma?!-

-Estaba triste… desesperada… Ruby… Ruby se arrepiente desde el fondo del corazón-

Ella se sienta y baja la cabeza pidiendo perdón mientras empieza a llorar, la demás gente del hospital se nos queda viendo pero eso no me importa ahora.

-Lo que hice no tiene perdón, por mi culpa ahora Yoshiko-chan está aquí, te engañé, intenté alejarla de ti, aunque me había rechazado y te dije que si lo hacía me rendiría, pero, ¡No pude hacerlo!, me enojé, me desesperé y todo eso hizo que te dijera todo eso, ¡Perdóname!, sé que no lo merezco pero… perdóname…-

La veo, en el suelo, con la cabeza en el suelo, llorando, no hay ninguna duda que está arrepentida, pero debo dejar claro lo que debo dejar claro, me pongo de rodillas.

-Lo que hiciste fue algo totalmente horrible zura-

-Lo sé…-

-Me dañaste y engañaste a mi tu mejor amiga-

-Lo sé...-

-Y por hacer eso Yoshiko-chan salió muy lastimada-

-Lo sé…..-

Veo como aprieta sus puños y como un pequeño charco se hace debajo de su rostro por sus lágrimas.

-Ruby-chan-

-...-

-Yoshiko-chan es de Maru-

-...-

-Tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad zura-

-Si… ya no intentaré nada con ella, ya no lo merezco…-

-¿Lo prometes zura?-

-Lo prometo…-

-Está bien… ya no tendrás una oportunidad con ella pero te doy una oportunidad conmigo-

-¿Eso significa?-

Ella se levanta por fin y me ve a los ojos expectante, no te puedo odiar y ya me di cuenta lo arrepentida que estas.

-Si, te perdono-

-Gracias… gracias…-

-Ven Ruby-chan-

Le extiendo mis brazos y ella inmediatamente se me echa encima abrazándome y empieza a llorar, al sentir su calidez empiezo a llorar también.

-Enserio muchas gracias por perdonar a mi hermana, como su hermana mayor prometo regañarla más por esto para que no se vuelva a repetir-

Dia-san se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza pidiendo disculpas por su hermana, ya veo, la regañó, Dia-san es una muy buena hermana, haciendo esto por Ruby-chan, todas esperamos pacientemente, el ambiente es tenso, nos preocupa Yoshiko-chan, para nuestra suerte el doctor llega pronto y dice que solo se desmayó por un golpe en la cabeza y su brazo se disloco pero ya está todo bien y ahora solo está durmiendo, y que podría volver a hacer actividades normalmente en una semana, pero que tendría que reposar 2 días, al escuchar eso no puedo evitar sentir que una carga muy pesada ha dejado mi espalda, todas esas preocupaciones y angustia se fueron, siento un gran alivio por saber que no ha pasado nada malo, justo después de eso la madre de Yoshiko-chan llega, le explico que Yoshiko-chan se cayó de las escaleras, omitiendo ciertas partes… y le cuento lo que el doctor nos dijo, ella da un gran suspiro de alivio, debió estar asustada, después de eso las demás deciden irse ahora que saben todo está bien, yo les digo que me quedaré un poco más de tiempo, estoy a solas con la mamá de Yoshiko-chan hasta que llega el doctor de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por encargarse de mi hija-

-No se preocupe, por suerte no fue nada grave, ¿se quedará aquí? -

-Realmente quisiera eso pero…-

-Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia… quisiera quedarme con ella zura…-

-Jovencita no podemos permitir eso, si fueras familiar sería otro asunto pero-

-No incomodaré a nadie, me comportaré y solo estaré a su lado, ¡Por favor zura!-

-Bueno eso depende de la madre…-

-¿Enserio quieres quedarte con ella?-

-¡Si!, me siento algo responsable por lo que pasó, quiero estar con ella por lo menos hasta que despierte-

-¿Y tus padres?

-Eso es…-

-Está bien, yo iré con ellos y pediré permiso por ti-

-¿Enserio zura?-

-Si, solo dame tu dirección-

Ella amablemente va con mis padres y después de unas horas vuelve, me trajo algo de ropa, que considerada.

-Enserio muchas gracias por quedarte con mi hija, yo tengo algo muy importante hoy, es una vergüenza para una madre pero ya que sé que no es nada grave no puedo faltar-

-No se preocupe, Yoshiko-chan es alguien muy preciada para mí-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Me alegra muchos saber que tiene una amiga como tú-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, tal vez no debería contar esto pero…-

-No se preocupe, ya lo sé-

-¿Te lo contó?-

-Si, no se preocupe, no dejaré que eso se repita zura…-

-Enserio muchas gracias… espera ahora que te veo mejor… siento que te he visto en alguna parte-

-Fui al mismo kinder-

-Ah… ¡Ah! eres esa pequeña que siempre jugaba con Yoshiko-

-Si zura-

Seguimos conversando hasta que ella se va, yo me siento a un lado de la cama de Yoshiko-chan y la tomo de la mano, recuesto un poco mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida, después de un tiempo abro los ojos de nuevo y veo alrededor, está oscuro, miro mi celular y veo que con casi las 3, luego veo a Yoshiko-chan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a dormir?, si me dejas tanto tiempo sola me voy a deprimir zura… quieres jugar… ¿A la bella durmiente?-

Sé que estoy haciendo algo malo, pero después de lo de hoy solo me hace darme más cuenta de lo especial que es ella para mí, lo importante que es para mí, que estoy dispuesta a pelear por ella, y sobre todo, lo mucho que la amo, acerco mi rostro al de ella y hago mi pelo a un lado, esta es la segunda vez, perdóname zura, Maru es chica muy mala, pero es tu culpa por ser tan buena conmigo, por hacerme que me enamorara tanto de ti, bajo lentamente hasta que mis labios tocan los suyos, presiono unos momentos y luego paso un poco más lejos intentando saborearlos, soy una mala chica, pero juro que te haré mía Yoshiko-chan serás mi novia, y haremos esto todo el tiempo, siento como ella se mueve e inmediatamente retrocedo.

-¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿Yoshiko-chan?-

Llamó a su nombre repetidas veces esperando que despierte, poco a poco veo como su rostro cambia sus expresiones hasta que poco a poco abre sus ojos y me ve.

-¿Zuramaru?-

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

La abrazo, estoy tan feliz, estoy tan feliz por hablar con ella una vez más, el gran susto que me llevé esta tarde me hizo pensar lo peor una y otra vez, pero ahora ella aquí de nuevo conmigo, soy tan feliz que empiezo a llorar, por fin la tengo conmigo de nuevo, a mi tan amada persona.

-Zuramaru, ¿Qué paso? -

-Te… te desmayaste en mis brazos zura… estaba asustada… comencé a gritar… You-san apareció… llamó a las demás… la hermana de Chika-san… nos recogió en auto zura… y te trajimos aquí…-

-Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-Unas horas zura…-

-Menos mal…-

-El doctor dijo que, te golpeaste la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, pero que tu brazo se dislocó pero que en una semana ya estarás bien zura-

-Bueno me alegra, escuchar que no sea nada grave, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Como las 3 zura-

-¡¿De la mañana?!-

-Zura-

-¿Por qué te quedaste tan tarde?-

-No quería dejar tu lado zura…-

-Zuramaru…-

-Así que Maru hizo lo imposible para que la dejaran quedarse contigo-

Ella no dice nada, se sienta lentamente en su cama y luego me abraza, me sorprende y me siento tan feliz, tu eres mi ángel pero yo también te quiero proteger por siempre, mi amada Yoshiko, la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón zura!-

-No te preocupes, no es un dolor tan malo, mañana pasará-

-Eso espero zura…-

-Zuramaru…-

-¿Zura?-

-¿Estás enojada conmigo por haber rechazado a Ruby?-

-No era eso…-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué?-

-Bueno… cuando la rechazaste, Ruby subió y me dijo, algunas cosas zura…-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

Le sonrió y pongo mi mano en su mejilla acariciándola, no es momento de que la preocupe por eso, ya pasó, ya se solucionó, quedó en el pasado, lo importante es que ahora ella está aquí conmigo.

-No te preocupes zura, ya todo se arregló entre nosotras-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡Zura!-

Ella abre los ojos grandes y brillantes mientras sonríe, parece muy feliz, si me ves de esa forma solo harás que me enamore más de ti, tonta.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes sueño?-

-Un poco zura-

Bueno solo dormí unas pocas horas algo incomoda, y me siento cansada, pero valió la pena quedarme aquí, ella se mueve en su cama y se hace a un lado.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Ven vamos a dormir juntas-

-¡Yoshiko-chan no podemos hacer eso zura!-

-¿por qué?-

-"¿Por qué?" pues porque tú eres la herida aquí… y esa cama es-

-No importa nadie lo sabrá, además me sentiré más tranquila si dormimos juntas-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Vamos ven-

Lo dudo un momento, sería malo, le dije al doctor que no haría nada malo, además ella sigue herida… pero no puedo negar que si ella me tienta de esa forma… ¡No hay forma en que me pueda negar!, subo a la cama y al acostarme y ella me arropa con la sábana, entonces al ver su cara tan cerca la abrazó del cuello.

-¿Zuramaru?-

-Estaba tan asustada zura… no sabía que hacer… si te perdía…-

-No moriría solo por eso, ¡Soy el gran ángel caì!-

Te amo, te amo tanto que solo quiero besarte, me acerco a su rostro peligrosamente intentando besarla, pero me detengo y solo nuestras narices se tocan, no debo hacer eso, todavía no, debo controlarme, no puedo hacer esto ahora, calma Maru, ya harás tu movimiento pero no ahora, quiero hacerle saber de alguna forma, como me siento, que la necesito, que quiero estar con ella.

-Maru… Maru no es una chica muy activa ni informada de las modas ni cosas nuevas pero… quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado…-

-Zu-zuramaru…-

Es un vergonzoso decir esto oculto mi rostro en su pecho intentando que no me vea, es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora.

-Nunca me dejes… si me dejas… jamás te lo perdonaré-

-Zuramaru… jamás te dejaré lo prometo-

-Si me dejas te buscaré zura…-

-¿Y prometes encontrarme?-

-Si… lo prometo zura… por los cielos…-

Ella ríe y me abraza, me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente nos regañan por dormir juntas, pero no me arrepiento, tomo prestada las duchas y me doy un baño, luego me pongo un uniforme limpio que la mamá de Yoshiko-chan trajo de mi casa, al salir pronto la mamá de Yoshiko-chan llega, nos saludamos y ella y Yoshiko-chan se van, ella necesita reposo, yo voy a la escuela, Ruby-chan y yo nos saludamos normalmente de nuevo, ella sigue preocupada por Yoshiko-chan pero le cuento que todo está bien ya, al final de las clases durante la práctica decidimos ir a visitar a Yoshiko-chan, Ruby-chan le cuenta a su hermana y ella se nos une, al llegar yo y Yoshiko-chan no hablamos mucho, todas las demás están muy preocupadas por ella también, Ruby-chan se disculpa con ella, y de nuevo Dia-san con un sentimiento de responsabilidad con su hermana lo hace también al final todo sale bien, pero yo me quedo inconforme por no haber tenido mucho tiempo con ella, ¿estoy siendo posesiva?, antes de irnos le digo que mañana vendré de nuevo, para tenerla para mi sola.

-¿Mañana irás a visitarla de nuevo?-

-Si, tal vez me quede zura-

-¿Y le dijiste?-

-¡Zura!, lo olvidé-

-No te preocupes le enviaré un mensaje y le preguntaré si te puedes quedar-

-Gracias Chika-san-

-Dijo que si-

-¡Bien!-

-Entonces a Hanamaru-chan le gusta Yoshiko-chan-

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!-

-¿Cómo?, bueno en el hospital dijiste enfrente de todas que ella era tuya…-

-Ah… es cierto…-

Es vergonzoso ahora todas saben que ella me gusta, por suerte parece que me apoyan, al llegar a casa pienso en lo que haré, ¡Tengo que hacer algo!, después de todo intentaré que ella se enamore de mí, pienso y luego me viene a la mente algo, ¡le cocinaré!.

Al día siguiente después de la práctica paso por el mercado a comprar ingredientes, espero que a Yoshiko-chan le guste la hamburguesa, llego a su casa y toco la puerta, ella me abre.

-Buenas tardes zura-

-Zuramaru, bienvenida, pasa-

Paso, saludo a su madre y ambas vamos a su habitación, le pregunto qué estaba haciendo ella me dice que solo ha jugado todo el tiempo, después de un gran sermón nos ponemos a estudiar, traer las notas de ayer fue una decisión correcta.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-Ya casi termino-

-No es eso zura, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Si, ya es hora de cenar-

-La verdad…-

Me sonrojo, busco en mi bolsa por la bolsa de ingredientes, la saca y se la enseño, es hora de avanzar Maru.

-Traje algunos ingredientes y… ¿Quisieras que Maru te cocine algo zura?-

-Claro, no estaría mal…-

-¡Entonces tomaré prestada tu cocina!-

-S-si-

Al obtener el permiso llevo mi bolsa a la cocina junto con un delantal que puse dentro, ¡Hoy me esforzaré!, dicen que para ganarte el corazón de alguien primero gánate su estómago, eso siempre dicen en los libros que leo, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ello, creo que me quedaron muy bien.

-Listo zura-

-¡Oh! ¡hamburguesa!-

-Para que te recuperes rápido zura-

-¡Gracias!-

Veo cómo lo come alegremente, verla comer de esa forma me llena de alegría, cocinarle a la persona que amas resulta ser algo muy agradable.

-¿Te gusta zura?-

-¡Me encanta!-

-Me alegra que te guste zura…-

Pongo mi mano en mi pecho aliviada, estoy tan feliz que le guste, valió la pena hacer todo esto.

-Maru normalmente cocina para sí misma pero… es la primera vez que cocino para alguien más-

-A mí me gusta mucho…-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Si! realmente me gusta mucho-

-Entonces, algún día te volveré a cocinar algo-

-Eso… me encantaría…-

Mi corazón late fuertemente, pero gracias a esto tengo más posibilidades, ¡La próxima vez le preparare un delicioso almuerzo zura!, después ella me invita a jugar con su consola, la rechazo porque no soy buena en eso, pero ella insiste hasta que me hace jugar, resultó ser más adictivo de lo que pensé, pero me volvió loca no poder ganarle a los grandes monstruos, sobre todo a un dragón que no paraba de matarme y yo sin poder hacer nada, ya en la noche ambas nos acostamos de nuevo en su cama, contrólate Maru, no puedes estarla besando cada vez que se duerme.

-De verdad quería ganarle a ese dragón…-

-No te preocupes la próxima vez que vengas te enseñaré y le darás una paliza-

-¿Enserio zura?-

-Aprenderás de la mejor-

-Entonces el próximo día libre podría venir a jugar zura-

-Eres bienvenida-

Ambas reímos hasta caer dormidas, prepárate, Yoshiko-chan, de ahora en adelante iré al ataque, te robaré tu corazón, y mi amado ángel se volverá mi amada novia, definitivamente lo lograré zura.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Deja de reírte!-

-Perdón, perdón, es que te veas tan divertida-

You y yo vamos de regreso a casa en el bus, y desde que salimos de la escuela para irnos juntos casi no ha parado de reír, ¿la razón? Hoy Zuramaru me trajo un bento, y estaba tan feliz que You no hace más que reírse de las caras que ponía cuando lo comía, ¡No es mi culpa! estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta.

-Espero no se diera cuenta…-

-Tranquila ella es tan despistada como tú-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-Si… como tu…-

Ella desvía la mirada al decir eso, ¿Tan despistada como yo? ¿A qué se refiere?, ah debe ser por lo de Ruby, ya veo, yo nunca me di cuenta, debo ser muy despistada como ella dice entonces, pero bueno eso tampoco es mi culpa, yo solo tengo ojos para otra persona.

-Bueno como sea, ¿Y cómo te va con Chika?-

-Eso es…-

-¿No has hecho nada?-

-No… hahaha….-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es difícil meterse entre ella y Riko, además Chika está tan metida en esto de ser school idols que parece que no le interesa para nada algo como el romance-

-En eso te equivocas-

-Yo lo sé Yoshiko-chan, he sido su amiga desde que tengo memoria después de todo-

-¿Y la despistada soy yo? la otra vez ella me dijo que tiene alguien que le gusta-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Ya veo-

¿Eh? no fue esa reacción un poco…. ¿Floja? no lo sé… esperaba una reacción más emocionante o impac-.

-¡¿A CHIKA LE GUSTA ALGUIEN?!-

Ah sí, justo ese tipo de reacción, You es algo lenta, no me lo esperaba, ¿pero enserio no lo sabía?

-Cuando estábamos haciendo el pv para mostrar la ciudad ella se me acercó en el templo, hablando le dije que ya sabía que ustedes las de segundo se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Zuramaru, le dije que era injusto que solo ellas supieran de lo mío, le demandé que ella me contara si tenía a alguien y sorprendentemente funcionó-

-No puedo creerlo… entonces la persona que le gusta a Chika-chan es…-

-Eso no me lo quiso decir, solo me dijo que si tenía a alguien-

-Chika-chan tiene a alguien que le gusta…-

-Bueno no deberías preocu-

Me detengo al verla, o mi dios, You está pálida, ¿Tanto así fue el impacto de saber que la persona que ama tiene a alguien que le gusta? espera, si fuera Zuramaru… creo estaría igual.

-¡No te preocupes! ¿No crees que el hecho de que no te lo dijera es como una señal de puedas ser tú?-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si piénsalo, eres su mejor amiga, ¿si ella le contara a alguien no serías tú la primera en saberlo?-

-Si… pero si no me lo dijo en ningún momento….-

-¡Eso significa que tú puedes ser esa persona!-

Ella se sonroja como un tomate y pone sus manos en su mejilla, debo admitirlo, se ve adorable, ella se voltea y me ve a los ojos.

-¿Q-qu-qué hago?-

-¿Por qué no comienzas por intentar algo con ella?-

-Pero yo… no soy muy buena en esos temas, siempre he preferido los deportes y esas cosas, es cierto que Chika-chan me gusta desde hace tiempo pero no sé como ser romántica y eso-

-Fufufu…-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

Hago mi pose habitual, es mi tiempo, mi tiempo de brillar ha llegado, este little demon ha sido bueno con Yohane, así que la gran Yohane compartirá sus conocimientos con su little demon.

-Dime little demon, ¿deseas el conocimiento para cortejar a Chika?-

-Esa forma de decirlo… pero, ¡Si! quiero saber-

-Entonces… haz un contrato con Yohane-

-¿Con-contrato?-

Al día siguiente llego a la escuela con una bolsa en mano, bien esto debería funcionar, miro alrededor esperando ver a You pero entonces siento que algo se me pega al brazo, una sensación… blanda, ¡Y grande! Al voltear a ver el origen de esta me encuentro con una sonrisa angelical.

-Bueno días zura-

-Bu-buenos días-

-¿No te desvelaste ayer?-

-No te preocupes, no lo hice-

-Bien, hoy te preparé un bento de nuevo zura, trae fresas-

-¿Enserio?-

¡Fresas! bien mis favoritas, hoy me enamoraste de nuevo Zuramaru, ojalá pudiera besarte, al mirar enfrente de mí veo a You que justo está llegando.

-Oh, espera un poco Zuramaru-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo iré a saludar-

Ella me suelta y yo camino hasta donde está You, le traigo lo que dije que le traería ayer, es mejor dárselo ahora para no tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo.

-You, buenos días-

-Oh, Yoshiko-chan, ¡Ohayousoro!-

-¡Yohane! no importa, ten, te traje esto como dije ayer-

-¿Lo que me ayudara a ser más romántica?-

-Si-

Le doy la bolsa y ella la abre un poco para mirar dentro de esta, bien, te la dejo ahora, es lo mejor de mi colección, ella se me queda mirando.

-No digas nada, solo cuídalas mucho, son parte mi preciada colección, con todo esto, ¡Te volverás una maestra del romance!-

-Yoshiko-chan-

-No agradezcas little demon, para eso estamos-

-Yoshiko-chan esto solo son DVD´s de animes-

-¡Animes de romance!-

-¿Esto ayudará?-

-¿Alguna vez has visto uno de romance?-

-No pero…-

-Entonces comienza por eso, si solo estás indecisa sin hacer nada perderás tu oportunidad ¿sabes?-

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Escucha little demon, estas son las palabras de Yoha-

Soy interrumpida al sentir la misma agradable sensación en mi brazo de hace rato de nuevo, volteo a verla y Zuramaru me ve con sus mejillas infladas algo enojada, tan linda…. espera, ¿Está enojada?

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru?-

-Bueno es que…-

-¿Zuramaru? ¿Estás enojada por algo?-

-No es eso zura, es que Maru…-

-Ah… ¡Tengo que adelantarme chicas! ¡Yoshiko-chan gracias por eso!-

Ella sale corriendo dejándonos solas y sin tiempo para que me despida de ella ni terminar lo que tenía que decirle, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No pero… ¿De qué hablabas con You-san zura?-

-Le presté unos DVD´s-

-¿DVD´s zura?-

-Si, ayer me dijo que le preocupaba no entender muy bien cosas como el romance y eso, así que le preste de mi colección, algunos de los mejores romances que tengo-

-¿Hablas de anime?-

-Bueno, si…-

-Ya veo-

Ella suelta un suspiro como si estuviera aliviada, se comporta extraña, You también se comportó extraña, ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-Algún día veamos uno de romance, juntas-

-¿Eh? ah, claro…-

No esperaba eso pero, ver un romance juntas… ¡No suena tan mal! más bien, podría ser mi oportunidad.

-Yoshiko-chan se nos hará tarde-

-Ha cierto, perdón vamos, Zuramaru-

-¡Zura!-

Ella me tomó de la mano y corremos juntas a clase, me sonrojo al sentir su mano, pero realmente me gusta mucho lo apegada que ella se ha vuelto a mi definitivamente no me molesta sentir su calidez, pero que no se me olvide, tienes que hacerla tu novia, ¡Esfuérzate Yohane!

-¿por qué comemos solas?-

-Bueno porque…-

Estamos en la azotea, es hora de almorzar y Zuramaru me trajo aquí, normalmente siempre comemos con Ruby.

-Es por Ruby zura…-

-No debes preocuparte ya estamos bien-

-Yoshiko-chan no seas insensible, ella parece bien pero su corazón necesita sanar zura, solo será más difícil si tú estas ahí zura-

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón…¿pero no se sentirá sola?-

-No te preocupes, ella comerá con su Dia-san-

-Ya veo-

-Anímate, ¡Mira zura!-

Ella saca un bolso y saca 2 bentos, ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué más afortunada puedo ser aun? desde que ella ha estado a mi lado todo ha sido pura felicidad.

-¿Para mí?-

-¡Zura!-

-¿Segura?-

-Está bien, Maru lo hizo especialmente para Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Gracias!-

La abrazo fuertemente, ella me corresponde y acaricia mi cabeza, a pesar de tanta felicidad que siento ahora, hay dudas en mi interior, todo esto que haces por mí, ¿es por amistad? o…

-Vamos a comer que el almuerzo acabará-

-Si, gracias de nuevo-

-No tienes que agradecer zura-

-Es que me hace tan feliz-

-S-si te hace tan feliz… no me molestaría cocinarte todos los días…-

Vapor sale de mi cabeza y mi cara se pone como tomate, ¿Acabo de escuchar lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿Akuma-sama que he hecho para tener tanta felicidad?

-¡Realmente me encantaría! pero, no tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué zura?-

-Me sentiría como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti-

-No lo estás-

-Lo sé pero, yo realmente no tengo nada que darte a cambio-

-No me tienes que dar nada a cambio-

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero-

Por más feliz que sea con ella cocinando para mí todos los días, hay un límite para las cosas sé que ella no lo hace por tener algo cambió pero aún así, si hiciera eso sin darle algo a cambio, me sentiría mal conmigo misma, algo a cambio…

-¡Ya sé!-

-¿Zura?-

-Sabes Zuramaru, yo no sé cocinar muchas cosas, más bien todo lo que sé cocinar son cosas picantes y raras pero… si me enseñas a cocinar, ¡Yo también cocinaré para ti!-

-¡Zura! cocinaremos el bento de la otra-

-Eso o, podríamos turnarnos para cocinar lo de ambas, un día tú y un día yo-

-¡Eso me parece una muy buena idea zura!-

-¡Si-

-Entonces, ¿Te parece bien que desde hoy vaya a tu casa para enseñarte? si quieres, podría quedarme hay hoy-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, pero primero tendría que ir a mi casa-

-Yo te acompañaré-

-Claro-

Más tarde nos reunimos en la sala del club para revisar el pv que subimos hace unos días, inesperadamente algo increíble pasó.

-¿Nuestro último pv tuvo 50 mil visitas?-

-¿Enserio?-

-La gente dice que las linternas fueron hermosas, y nuestro ranking…-

Veo la pequeña pestaña en la computadora, busco la palabra "ranking" para ver cuanto subimos, espera, ¡Esto es!

-¡¿Lugar 99?!-

-Zura-

-Ah, ¿Ese es nuestro ranking de todo el país no? de más de 5 mil grupos de school idol estamos en el top 100-

Chika está muy emocionada, aunque puesto 99 no suena muy bien para mí, es cierto que si vemos que es 99 de 5 mil es bastante impresionante.

-Puede que solo sea un levantamiento temporal, pero aún así es increíble-

-Puede que si seguimos así podamos llegar a ganar el love live-

-¿Ganar?-

-No creo sea algo tan fácil-

-Lo sé, pero no es algo imposible-

En ese momento el sonido de una notificación suena, todas confundidas vemos a la computadora la cual es el origen del anterior sonido, al verlo se puede ver una notificación en el icono de mail.

-¿Qué es?-

-A los miembros de Aqours, la asociación de school idols de Tokio -

-¿Tokio?-

-Eso es lo que dice-

-Tokio es la capital del este-

-Eso no dice nada-

Todas nos quedamos calladas pensando un momento, hasta que nos damos cuenta de lo que significa este mail, más tarde como prometido acompaño a Zuramaru a su casa por sus cosas para que se quede en la mía hoy.

-Así que Tokio zura-

-¿Es la primera vez que vas?-

-Si, ¿Yoshiko-chan ya has estado ahí?-

-¡Yohane! si, he ido por unos asuntos-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Reuniones del inframundo donde mis little demon se juntan para intercambiar y comprar artículos del inframundo-

-¿Y cómo se llama zura?-

-B-bueno… natsucomi…-

-¿Uh?-

-¡No importa! el punto es que he estado hay-

-Pero si vamos a Tokio, debemos vestirnos como la gente de Tokio ¿no?-

-Bueno, eso creo…-

La verdad es que solo he ido a ciertos eventos, la cuidad en sí casi no la conozco realmente, no me di tiempo de hacer turismo cuando fui, al llegar a su casa ella toma sus cosas en una pequeña mochila y nos vamos de nuevo para tomar el bus a Numazu.

-Pero aún así, con esto nos cortarán lo de las clases de cocina, solo será hoy, mañana y al día, siguiente estaremos en Tokio-

-Si es que nos dan permiso-

-No te preocupes nos darán zura-

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso?-

Ella no dice nada y solo toma mi mano, al sentirla no puedo evitar sonrojarme, la miro a los ojos y ella solo me sonríe.

-Solamente lo estoy zura-

Al verla sonreír de esa forma no puedo negarlo y simplemente seguimos el camino a mi casa, incluso las caminatas a su lado son momentos preciados para mí, antes de llegar a casa compramos unas cosas.

-Y ¿había necesidad de comprar esos panes?-

-A mí me encantan zura-

Se ve muy linda mientras lo come pero…. La veo mucho comiendo ese pan, si come tanto va a engordar, ¡perdón! Pero esto es por tu propio bien, rápidamente muevo mi mano y le quitó el pan de sus manos.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡Yohane! Si sigues comiendo tantos de estos, engordarás-

-Solo un poco no importa-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-Zuramaru, nosotras, somos school idols ¿no?-

-Si zura-

-Eso significa, que usaremos vestidos variados-

-Si pero, ¿qué tiene eso?-

-Bueno, sería una pena que…. En uno de esos mostremos la barriga y…. La gordura se note….-

-¡Maru no quiere eso zura!-

-¿Verdad? Así que, contrólate-

-Si zura….-

Me da un poco de lastima, pero es por su propio bien, además que otra gente la vea…. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡No quiero que otra gente la vea!

-Bueno es mejor empezar a hacer a lo que venimos zura-

-Ah sí, ¿Qué me enseñaras? -

-Tamagoyaki-

-¡A mí me gusta el tamagoyaki!-

-Es lo común en un bento, y también algo delicioso zura-

-¡Bien! ¡Con habanero!-

-¡Por ahora dejemos intentar dejar el picante de fuera Yoshiko-chan!-

Estuvimos un tiempo ella enseñándome a cocinar, es agradable, además de alguna forma imaginar que podré cocinar para ella me hace sentir muy feliz, aunque de alguna forma es algo vergonzoso.

-¿Cómo quedó?-

Sentadas en la mesa por fin hice algo que parece comestible, se lo entrego y ya toma un pedazo con sus palillos y se lo lleva a la boca, verla comer algo que yo hice me sentir algo nerviosa, veo como ella come ese bocado sin decir nada hasta que me ve a los ojos.

-¡Si! Muy bien zura-

-¡Bien!-

-Bueno ahora yo haré algo para ti-

-¿Por qué no simplemente me lo enseñas?-

-Llegamos algo tarde a tu casa zura, además mira la hora-

Ella dirige su vista a la pared, volteo atrás de mí y veo el reloj que está colgando, al verlo me doy cuenta que ya son las 11.

-Ah-

-Será más rápido si yo lo hago, te haré algo ligero-

-Si, gracias-

Al terminar de cenar ambas nos ponemos las pijamas y nos vamos a mi cama, al acostarnos inmediatamente nos quedamos dormidas, al despertar hacemos un bento para ambas, ¡Yo hice el takoyaki! Salimos temprano para tomar el bus y llegar a la escuela, al llegar a la puerta nos encontramos con Ruby y su hermana, nos saludamos y ellas se van juntas, realmente está poniendo distancia.

-¿Pasa algo Yoshiko-chan?-

-No, nada-

Me preocupa, pero no puedo hacer nada por eso, lo mejor sería respetar lo que ella quiere y no acercarse tanto, volteo a ver a Zuramaru pero detrás de ella veo como llega You bostezando, será que….

-Iré a saludar a You-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

Voy a donde está You la cual sigue caminando mientras bosteza despreocupada.

-Hola-

-Ah Yoshiko-chan buenos días-

-¡Yohane! Y bien, ¿los vistes?-

-Si me desvelé por culpa de eso-

-¿Cuál viste?-

-El que se llama kimi ni todake, me dejó atrapada en la trama completamente-

-¿Verdad? Ese es uno de los mejores-

-La forma en cómo la protagonista no es buena haciendo amigos y todos le tienen miedo pero en realidad es muy buena persona me conmovió-

-Es verdad la forma en que es incomprendida me recuerda a mi yo del pasado-

-¿Yo del pasado?-

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno eso es….-

Rayos dije eso por accidente, no quiero decirlo, pero ella me mira con esa cara de curiosidad de que quiere saber…. Ahora retrocede…. Ahora se ve asustada…. Ahora pálida…. ¿Pero qué rayos?

-¿You?-

-Y-yo me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es un buen día, porque el club me llama, porque quiero ver a Chika-chan y muchas cosas, nos vemos ¡Yousoro!-

Ella se va muy apresurada corriendo, ¿pero qué rayos le picó? Estábamos hablando bien…. Me volteo y me asusto al ver a Zuramaru muy cerca de mí, me ve enojada, pero no como antes que tenía las mejillas infladas y se veía muy linda, ESTA VEZ, Sí que se ve enojada, ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

-¿Zu-zuramaru?-

-Yoshiko-chan…. Tonta….-

-¿Eh?-

Antes de poder cuestionar el por qué de todo esto ella toma mi mano y me arrastra con ella al salón de clases, estuvo todo el día con mal humor, no sé por qué, saliendo de las práctica diaria salgo a la puerta para regresar a casa, ¿Qué hice mal?

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-¿Zuramaru?-

Se ve deprimida, ¿después de todo hice algo mal? ¿Te hice sentir mal? No lo sé, y el no saberlo me está matando, desvió la mirada incapaz de saber qué está pasando pero cuando lo hago siento un peso encima de mí, ella me abraza por atrás.

-Perdóname… perdóname Yoshiko-chan…-

-Yo…¿Hice algo malo?-

-No, no hiciste nada malo, fui yo la que malinterpreto todo-

-¿Mal interpretar?-

-Si… perdón Yoshiko-chan, Maru estuvo de mal humor contigo todo el día solo por eso zura…-

-Pero, ¿Qué mal interpretaste?-

-Eso… perdón, Maru prefiere no decirlo zura…-

-¿Entonces no estás enojada conmigo?-

-No-

-¿No hice nada malo?-

-Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada zura-

-Menos mal… por un minuto pensé que me odiabas-

-¡Yo no te podría odiar!-

-Zuramaru….-

-Yoshiko-chan es… mi ángel-

Ella se recarga en mi espalda mientras me sigue abrazando, yo me sonrojo al sentir su calidez, pongo mis manos en las manos que me están abrazando y disfruto del momento.

-¿Vamos a casa?-

-Si, zura-

Ella se pone a un lado mío y toma mi mano y me mira sonriendo, no puedo evitar sentir alivio y felicidad al sentir su cálida mano en la mía, le sonrío de vuelta y salimos de la escuela, nuestros destinos son diferentes, así que ella solo me acompaña al bus, antes de llegar decidimos hacer una parada por los helados, terminando nos vamos de nuevo, ya se hace tarde y podría perder el bus, pasamos por la playa y vemos un escenario familiar y especial para nosotras.

-¡Es la hora mágica zura!-

-Es verdad, que coincidencia, ya es lo hora para verla-

Ambas nos quedamos mirando el horizonte y lo hermoso que se ve la puesta del sol, tal como si se quemara en llamas y se extendiera arriba perdiendo el color volviéndose amarilla un poco blanco al final y terminando en el azul del cielo, no importa cuantas veces la mire, es hermoso, pero es especial porque es algo que me unió a ella por mucho tiempo, y por mera coincidencia lo vemos juntas de nuevo por tercera vez, me hace recordar nuestra promesa cuando nos reencontramos, la miro y ella nota mirada y me sonríe.

-Yoshiko-chan, te quiero zura-

No puedo evitar que mi corazón de un salto, pero sé que no dijo ese te quiero con intenciones románticas, aún así me hace tan feliz escucharlo, aprieto su mano y le sonrió de vuelta mirándole de vuelta.

-Yo también te quiero-

Ella se sonroja ligeramente, es tan linda, se recarga en mi hombro mientras sigue mirando a lo lejos, yo también miro al frente, eso es, es esto, yo, me puedo confesar aquí, no hay lugar más perfecto, ni momento más perfecto, este lugar y momento tan preciado para nosotras, el lugar de nuestras promesas, lo decidí, cuando me confiese, será en esta hora mágica.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por tardar en publicar, se atravesaron muchas cosas, disfruten el ep de hoy, espero actualizar mas seguido.

* * *

Algunas semanas después de ir a Tokio tras una gran derrota, el grupo de alguna forma es más unido, Maru sigue enseñándole a Yoshiko-chan como cocinar, nos cocinamos la una a la otra lo cual hace a Maru muy feliz zura, pero, si tuviera que describir el porcentaje de progreso que llevo en mi relación con Yoshiko-chan sería… 0%.

-¿Yoshiko-chan quieres té?-

-Quiero-

Ambas estamos en el salón del club durante el almuerzo, está bastante tranquilo, terminamos de comer y ella está jugando con su consola portátil, yo por mi parte estaba leyendo un libro, no me molesta simplemente estar juntas sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando la compañía de la otra, pero a veces me pregunto si está bien que solo nos quedemos de esta forma zura, ya ni sé cómo se supone que debo hacer para que ella se fije en mí, mientras sirvo el té doy un pequeño suspiro, en ese momento entra You-san algo decaída.

-¿Qué pasa You?, tienes una aura de derrota-

-No lo digas de esa forma Yoshiko-chan…-

-Bueno… algunas cosas hahaha…-

Ella se sienta en le mesa y se deja caer, puedo ver como trae 2 bolsas de bento en sus manos, lo cual es algo raro… podría ser…

-¿2 Bentos?, hoy tienes mucha hambre-

-No es eso Yoshiko-chan-

-Podría ser, ¿uno de esos es para Chika-san zura?-

-Me atrapaste Hanamaru-chan, es exactamente eso-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso Zuramaru?-

-Hanamaru-chan también sabe que me gusta Chika-chan-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo pasó?-

-Bueno… un poco antes de irnos a Tokio zura…-

No quiero contarle detalles a Yoshiko-chan, ya que eso revelaría mis sentimientos, sobre todo de la forma en que pasó, fue un día después de la práctica, You-chan me habló cuando estaba sola en la biblioteca.

 __ Flashback __

-¿Hanamaru-chan estás disponible?-

-¿You-san?-

Recuerdo esta mañana y el día anterior, todavía sigo un poco furiosa, ver como Yoshiko-chan me dejaba para irse con You-san… de solo recordarlo me enojo, y me deprimo un poco… no sera que… ¡¿ella también me va a declarar la guerra como Ruby-chan zura?!

-¡Perdón Hanamaru-chan!-

-¿Zura?-

-Yo no estoy intentando nada con Yoshiko-chan ni ella conmigo-

-¿Có-cómo? no… no es como que a mí me importe eso zura…-

-No digas eso cuando me viste con esos ojos de "Te quiero matar" por robar la atención de Yoshiko-chan…-

-¡¿Mis ojos decían eso zura?!-

-Si… no te preocupes, Yoshiko-chan solo me está ayudando-

-¿Ayudando?-

-Si... bueno… es que a mí me gusta Chika-chan-

-¡¿Te gusta Chika-san?!-

-¡Hanamaru-chan no grites eso!-

-Ah, perdón zura-

-Le dije a Yoshiko-chan que yo no sabía cómo intentar algo con ella porque no soy buena con las cosas de romance y eso, ella me dijo que me ayudaría y luego me prestó unos DVD´s de romance, aunque de anime hahaha-

Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que ocurrió, ahora me siento bastante avergonzada por actuar así con Yoshiko-chan y You-san… luego me disculparé con Yoshiko-chan, por ahora…

tomo de las manos a You-san.

-¡Te animo You-san!, espero tu amor de frutos-

-Gracias Hanamaru-chan, espero que tú también tengas suerte con Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Gracias zura!-

 __ Fin del flashback __

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió… aunque obviamente no le puedo decir a Yoshiko-chan que me lo dijo para aclarar ese malentendido que yo misma me hice por mis propios celos zura.

-Bueno eso no importa zura, ¿Y por qué estás aquí en lugar en tu salón? ¿No deberías darle ese bento a Chika-san?-

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué vienes aquí?-

-Bueno… se me hizo difícil… muy difícil… y al final-

-Huiste ¿verdad?-

-Si…-

-No tienes remedio You-

-Yoshiko-chan no la molestes, You-san se está esforzando por gustarle a Chika-san zura-

-Gracias por el apoyo Hanamaru-chan-

-Pero si solo te quedas con miedo y nunca avanzas nunca lograrás nada-

-Mira quien lo dice…-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada nada-

-¿Por qué no le inventas una excusa como algo que hiciste de más y eso sobró o algo así zura?-

-Bueno… en ese caso, ¿no sería raro solo darle a Chika-chan?-

-Ahhh…-

Yoshiko-chan y yo decimos al unísono entendiendo las cosas, Riko-san también está ahí, y si ella solo fuera y dijera eso, y solo le diera a Chika-san ciertamente sería sospechoso, supongo que yo tengo suerte que Ruby-chan no esté aquí por lo que pasó antes, bueno aunque no creo sea así todo el tiempo, incluso a mí me dolería tenerla apartada de nosotras 2 todo el tiempo.

-Bueno ya no importa, ¿quieren algo del segundo que traje?-

-Bueno supongo que si ya no se lo darás podría tomar un bocado…-

-Ah, Maru también-

De esa forma pasamos el tiempo las 3, pasa el tiempo y llega el final de las clases, después de la práctica voy a hacer mi trabajo en la biblioteca y Yoshiko-chan me acompaña.

-Oye Zuramaru-

-¿Qué pasa Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?-

-¿A You-san?-

-Si… es que la veo y siento un poco de lástima, es como ella dice, estando Riko ahí es difícil poderse acercar a Chika-

-¿Por Riko-san zura?-

-Si, ella me dijo, desde que llegó Riko siempre anda con ellas, siente algo de celos, ella es la que escribe las canciones, por eso Chika y Riko siempre están juntas, la verdad… hace tiempo cuando grabábamos el PV hablando de unas cosas, Chika me dijo que alguien le gustaba-

-¡¿Chika-san zura?!-

-Si, pero no me dijo quien, al parecer You no sabía esto, pensé que era raro que a su mejor amiga no le dijera eso pero a mí si, así que pensé que podría ser ella-

El escuchar eso se me dibuja una sonrisa, si a Chika-san le gusta You-san, eso significa que podrán ser pareja, me siento tan feliz por ellas ahora.

-Pero al ver todo esto me hace pensar otra cosa-

-¿A qué te refieres zura?-

-Bueno, ¿no es raro?, por más que You trata de acercarse Chika parece no funcionar, si a Chika le gustara You… ¿no crees eso sería un poco más fácil?-

-No entiendo…-

-Digo, si a Chika le gustara You, probablemente ella también intentaría acercarse a You, pero…-

-Parece como si You-san fuera la única que intenta acercarse…-

-Exacto… No será que yo pensé muy positivamente y la persona que le gusta a Chika es… Riko…-

Me pongo a pensarlo, ciertamente Yoshiko-chan tiene un punto, es extraño, me daría mucha tristeza ver a You-san con el corazón destrozado, con lo que ella se ha esforzado para que Chika-san se fije en ella.

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Ayudémosla zura-

-¡Si!-

-Bien, si el problema es estar a solas con Chika-san, entonces podemos llevarnos un rato a Riko-san con nosotras y-

-Espera Zuramaru-

-¿Zura?-

-¿No sería muy evidente si hacemos eso?, intentar dejar a Chika a solas con You-

-Solo tenemos que cuidarnos de no delatar a nadie zura, de vernos lo más casual posible-

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-

Ambas nos quedamos pensando un momento, ciertamente es difícil, se vería muy raro si simplemente nos llevamos a Riko-san cada vez que intentemos ayudar a You-san, ¿pero cómo hacer que ellas se queden solas?

-¡Tengo una idea!-

-¿Zura?-

-No tenemos que llevarnos a Riko, solo tenemos que hacer que ella venga a nosotras-

-¿La atraeremos con comida?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces como zura?-

-¿Recuerdas la vez que intentamos hacer una canción y fracasamos?-

-Si-

-Usemos eso-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Es obvio!, pidámosle que nos enseñe-

-¡Ya veo!, eres muy lista Yoshiko-chan, de esa forma la podemos separar de Chika-san-

-¡No hay nada que el ángel caído no pueda solucionar!-

-Entonces iré a buscar a Riko-san zura-

-¡Espera!-

-¿Zura?-

-Todavía no es el momento indicado, necesitamos planearlo-

Al final regreso a casa, Yoshiko-chan solo me dijo "deja los preparativos del ritual al ángel caído", suelto un gran suspiro mientras llego a casa, ahora que lo pienso, hoy tampoco hice ningún avance con ella zura... Subo a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama.

-Yoshiko-chan…-

No he hecho ningún avance pero…todo este tiempo que he estado con Yoshiko-chan ha sido tan divertido, cuando me quedo en su casa… no la he vuelto a besar desde el hospital… aunque sé muy bien que no debí hacer eso para empezar.

-Aunque durante el viaje cuando estábamos dormidas toque un poco de más su cuerpo zura, eran tan… suave... -

Ahora mismo Maru suena como una total pervertida, pero no lo hice apropósito, ella estaba dormida, se volteo y mis manos quedaron en… quiero sentirlas de nuevo zura, y apretarlas un poco… todos esos pensamientos vuelan cuando mi teléfono suena, lo veo, el nuevo celular que mi abuela me compró, es muy nuevo para Maru, pero poco a poco estoy aprendiendo a usarlo.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Zuramaru?, soy yo-

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-Ya quedó listo, ahora es nuestro turno-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estuve enviando mensajes a You, diciéndole que le ayudamos con lo de Riko, ella no estaba muy segura pero aceptó nuestra ayuda, mañana después de la práctica intentemos eso que dije para llevarnos a Riko-

-¡Entiendo zura!-

Hago el típico saludo que haría You-san, bueno, puedo dejar lo de mi relación con Yoshiko-chan a lado por un momento… solo por un momento, las chicas de Aqours también han sido muy buenas conmigo, y You-san siempre me ha apoyado con Yoshiko-chan, es turno de Maru para devolverle ese favor zura.

A la mañana siguiente al llegar al salón de clases me encuentro con Ruby-chan.

-Buenos días Ruby-chan-

-Buenos días Hanamaru-chan, ¿Hanamaru-chan hoy tienes tiempo?-

-¿Pasa algo zura?-

-Bueno… hace mucho que no salimos juntas y… Ruby esperaba que… ya sabes-

-Ah ya entiendo, pero perdón Ruby-chan hoy quede en hacer algo-

-¿Con Yoshiko-chan?-

-Si, ¿recuerdas la vez que intentamos hacer una canción pero no pudimos?-

-Si-

-Estábamos pensando en pedirle ayuda a Riko-san en que nos enseñe lo básico-

-¿Enserio?-

-Zura-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Yoshiko-chan-

-Buenos días Yoshiko-chan, entonces, ¿Ruby puede ir?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Le conté a Ruby que le pediríamos a Riko-san, que nos enseñara zura-

-¿Puedo?-

-Si va Ruby sería más creíble… claro puedes venir-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro-

-¿No es genial Ruby-chan?-

-¡Si! gracias-

Las clases pasan normalmente, al llegar la práctica You-san nos agradece por ayudarla, pero aún es temprano para agradecer zura, la práctica termina y nosotras las de primero llamamos a Riko-san.

-¿Qué pasa ustedes 3? ¿Necesitan algo?-

-Bueno… esto-

Le entrego unos cuadernos, los cuadernos los cuales Yoshiko-chan y yo usamos para intentar escribir las canciones, y los cuadernos de los trajes que Ruby-chan intentó diseñar que por suerte llevaba con ella.

-Esto es…-

-Te explicaré, hace tiempo nosotras intentamos hacer algo por el grupo, hacer una canción, Zuramaru y yo haríamos la canción y Ruby los trajes, pero crear una canción era más difícil de lo que pensamos, y término en esos fracasos-

-Se supone era una sorpresa para las de segundo pero… nosotras no podíamos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta zura, solo Ruby-chan pudo hacer bien su parte-

-No, a Ruby le gusta hacer esto, además estoy segura que diseñar los trajes es mucho más fácil que crear la canción-

-Gracias Ruby-chan-

-Es por eso que te quería pedir si al menos nos podrías enseñar lo básico, nosotras también queremos contribuir con el grupo-

-¡Por favor!-

Las 3 hacemos una reverencia a Riko, espero que esto funcione, de ser así nos la podemos llevar ah… no pensamos en eso.

-Está bien, pero solo lo básico-

-¡Gracias zura!-

-¡Gracias Riko-san!-

-No le digas a You ni a Chika-

-Esta bien, entonces si les enseñaré a las 2, ¿A dónde iremos?-

-En ese caso podemos ir a casa de Ruby-

-¿Enserio Ruby-chan?-

-Claro, no hay problema-

-¡Nice Ruby!-

-Bueno entonces yo iré a decirle a Chika-chan y You-chan que me iré sin ellas-

-Esta bien te esperamos-

Ella se va y esperamos un momento, cuando llega las 4 nos cambiamos y vamos a la casa de Ruby, en ella empieza a enseñarnos lo básico, Dia-san aparece y nos sirve té, es muy atenta, después de unas 2 horas tomamos un descanso y Riko va al baño.

-Espero que todo vaya bien con ella-

-Yo también zura-

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Ah, bueno ya sabes… Chika y You también hacen la letra y trajes, espero que les vaya bien-

-Es verdad zura, ellas también se esfuerzan mucho-

-Es cierto, yo también espero les vaya bien-

En ese momento una alarma suena, veo a Yoshiko-chan y ella saca su teléfono, me acerco un poco a ella curiosa.

-Ah, es un mensaje de You-

-¿Qué dice zura?-

Me acerco para poder ver la pantalla de su celular y ella al abrir el mensaje nos encontramos con esto: "¡No puedo creerlo bese a Chika-chan!"

-¡¿Que?!

Ambas gritamos y Ruby-chan se nos queda viendo confundida, ¿pero qué rayos fue lo que pasó? ¿Lo lograste You-san?

Próximo capítulo: You Side


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Por qué no te unes al club?-

-No, paso, no es algo que realmente me motive-

-Ya veo…-

-Perdón You-chan-

-No importa-

Siempre es así desde que tengo memoria conozco a Chika-chan, siempre estamos juntas de alguna forma u otra, siempre que la invito a unirse a mi club o ir a un club ambas aunque no sea natación me rechaza, al final ella simplemente no le puede poner ganas a algo que no le motiva, eso lo sé pero siempre he querido hacer algo con ella, porque es mi mejor amiga, y porque también, la persona que amo, ¿cuándo me comenzó a gustar?, ni siquiera yo lo sé, solo sé que este sentimiento siempre ha estado dentro de mí, mirándola, por muchos años me pregunté si esto era amor, y tanto darle vueltas una y otra vez sin poder pensar nada en más que ella no podía ser otra cosa, me gustaría hacer algo con ella… lo que sea… ¿pero qué?, sin poder responder esa pregunta el tiempo pasó.

-¡Ouch!-

-¿Estás bien?-

Es el primer día de clases, llego a casa de Chika-chan temprano y ella intenta hacer un baile pero para su mala suerte tropieza y cae.

-Estoy bien, ¡otra vez!-

-¿Cómo me veo?-

Veo mi teléfono comparando a Chika-chan con la persona de la foto, un día cuando fuimos a Akihabara pasó, la Chika que a ese viaje no es la misma Chika-chan que regreso, ¿por qué?, 2 palabras: School idols, ella se obsesionó con eso tras volver, ver videos aprenderse las letras de las canciones e intentar bailar, nunca la había visto así, ella me dijo que quería hacer un club, me es un poco difícil de creer que le ponga tanto empeño.

-¡Muy bien creo!-

-¡Bien!-

-¿Realmente empezarás un club?-

-¡Si!-

Ella me muestra una banda con "school idol club" escrito con un marcador.

-Lo empezaré justo al empezar este nuevo semestre-

-Jajaja, ¿Y los demás miembros?-

-Aún nadie, te lo pediría a ti pero ya tienes el club de natación-

Por más que me duela tiene razón, desde primer año estoy en el club de natación, y casi todos en la escuela me conocen por ser muy buena, dejar mi club está fuera de cuestión, pero estar en 2 club podría ser demasiado…

-Pero, ¿por qué school idol?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque hasta ahora no has tenido interés en ningún club ¿por qué?-

Ella no dice nada y solo se levanta, me volteé a ver y me sonríe, se da la vuelta y me intenta decir algo, pero no me lo dice porque ambas nos damos cuenta de la hora, se nos hace tarde y salimos corriendo de su casa para tomar el bus a tiempo.

-Lo hicimos, casi tuvimos que esperar al siguiente-

Ella abre su mochila y saca un papel el cual tiene escrito varias cosas "brilla" "school idol club" "aceptando nuevos miembros" y un dibujo de Chika.

-¿Incluso hiciste eso?-

-Si, entre más rápido mejor, ya no puedo esperar-

-Si, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

No sé si me puedo unir… la verdad tengo que pensarlo muy bien… pero por ahora, hay algo más que puedo hacer por ella.

-¡bien! supongo que hoy por Chika-chan puedo ayudarte-

Y fue un total fracaso, no solo no hubo ninguna interesadas si no que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil nos llamó la atención, y para colmo dijo que jamás aceptaría un club de school idols, era lo que me temía…

-No funcionó… ¿Pero por qué no acepta un club de school idol?-

-Parece las odia…-

-¿Eh?-

-Una chica que era de mi clase intento empezar uno pero fue rechazada…-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿You-chan lo sabías?!-

-¡Perdón!-

-¡Dime antes!-

-Es que Chika-chan estabas tan motivada, era difícil decirlo… Escuché que la familia de la presidenta pertenece a una vieja familia pesquera, por eso no le gustan esas cosas que parecen bobas-

-No son bobas…-

Lo sé… Jamás te había visto tan motivada por algo, sé muy bien más que nadie que te lo estás tomando enserio.

-¿Otra vez?-

Al día siguiente Chika-chan sigue con esa idea, lo intentará de nuevo, incluso aunque la presidenta le dijo que no.

-Si, iré otra vez con Dia-san y le pediré permiso de nuevo-

-Pero-

-¡No puedo rendirme! Ellas también cantaron eso "Ese día definitivamente llegará"-

-¿Vas enserio verdad?-

Es verdad, tú no le pones empeño a nada que no te motiva, siempre lo supe, ahora que encontraste algo que de verdad quieres hacer no te rendirás, siempre me pregunté, ¿qué puedo hacer con ella?, nunca obtuve la respuesta a eso antes, pero ahora mismo me doy cuenta que la respuesta es esta, me acerco con cuidado y le quito el papel de las manos.

-¡Oye espera!-

Me pongo a espaldas a ella y me recargo en ella, será duro pero ella es mi mejor amiga, y la persona que me gusta… ¡Sería tonto dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

-¿Sabes?, desde la secundaria siempre estuve pensando, quiero hacer algo junto a Chika-chan-

-¿You-chan?-

-Por eso, tendré que dividir mi tiempo con el club de natación pero, jeje, ¡Toma!-

Escribo mi nombre en el formulario del club y se lo entregó de vuelta, ella lo toma y me mira con unos ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, es tan linda, definitivamente haré que esto valga la pena.

-You-chan… ¡You-chan!-

Ella se me lanza encima abrazándome, por un momento puedo sentir como el corazón me da un salto al sentirla tan cerca, sobre todo que me está abrazando muy fuerte…

-Me estás asfixiando…-

-¡Bien! ¡definitivamente nos convertiremos en unas excelentes school idols!-

-¡Si!-

Escuchamos un chapoteo, ambas volteamos abajo y gritamos al ver el formulario en un charco completamente mojado, luego de intentarlo de nuevo la presidenta nos dijo nuestro más grande problema, ninguna estudiante de la escuela sabía componer música, para nuestra gran desgracia, tenía razón, pero entonces una chica nueva aparece "¡La otra vez hable con ella! ¡Sabe componer!" y de esa forma Chika-chan empezó a reclutar (acosar) a esa chica sin descanso, por más que intentara parecía no tener ningún interés en lo que hacíamos, casi lo daba por perdido cuando.

-¿Buceo?-

-Si, ella quiere escuchar el sonido del mar, así que ayudémosla-

-¿De esa forma se unirá?-

-No lo sé, pero ella vino aquí porque quería escuchar el sonido del mar, no sabe cómo hacerlo y así que solo pensé que la podía ayudar, y le dije que no tenía que unirse ni nada, solo la ayudaremos-

-¿Está bien?-

-Si, está bien, no la puedo obligar después de todo-

-Pero Chika-chan…-

-¡No te preocupes!, yo haré algo al respecto-

-Chika-chan…-

Después de eso pasé por la biblioteca y tomé unas guías para componer música, la quiero ayudar, si esa chica no se unirá, al menos yo debo poner algo, no estoy segura que pueda hacer esto, al final el buceo fue bien para esa chica, encontró lo que quería, pero Chika-chan dejó de intentar que se uniera.

-¿You qué haces?-

-Estoy intentando aprender a componer música-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Chika-chan quiere ser school idol pero para hacerlo necesitamos canciones originales pero ninguna de las 2 sabe hacerlo, así que pensé que podía poner de mi parte y aprender-

-Pero puedes tardar mucho en eso-

-No te preocupes mamá, de alguna forma lo lograré-

-Ya veo, ¿por fin encontraste algo en que puedas esforzarte junto a ella verdad?-

-¡Si!-

De esa forma me centré completamente en el libro, hay varias cosas que no entiendo, nunca he tocado un instrumento, ¿debería comprar una guitarra?, me serviría mucho de referencia pero… también tendría que aprender a tocar una… supongo que tengo que discutirlo con Chika-chan mañana, ¿o tal vez debería intentarlo hacerlo por mí misma y darle una sorpresa?, jejeje de seguro Chika-chan se pondría muy feliz.

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Gracias… ¡Gracias!-

La mañana siguiente esa chica nos dice que nos ayudará a componer las canciones, Chika-chan está tan feliz que intenta abrazarla pero ella lo esquiva.

-Espera, no lo malentiendas, dije que ayudaría a componer las canciones no que sería una school idol-

-¿Ehhh?-

-No tengo tiempo para eso-

-Ya veo…-

-No podemos forzarla-

Me siento muy feliz pero ahora siento que toda esa motivación que tenía para aprender a componer fue inútil, bueno no importa, ahora todo será más fácil, y sé que Chika-chan es feliz también de esta forma.

-¿Eh? ¿Te unirás?-

-Si, después de pensarlo un poco, me uniré-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Para abrir más horizontes?, supongo, ¿te molesta?-

-No para nada, bienvenida a bordo, ¡Yousoro!-

-Gracias-

Supongo que de ahora en adelante todo marchará bien, o al menos eso fue para el grupo, no para mí, poco a poco, sentí como si fuera siendo dejada de lado, Chika-chan y Riko empezaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, poco a poco comencé a sentirme un poco abandonada, cuando las de primero se unieron pensé que ya no pasaría eso pero después de todo Chika-chan seguía pasando mucho tiempo con Riko-chan, siendo sincera, estaba completamente celosa, un día regresando a casa con Yoshiko-chan, ella me dice que se siente bien como están las cosas con Hanamaru-chan, pero eso hace recordar como yo me sentía, y como me siento ahora mismo, así que le aconsejo intentar algo antes de que sea tarde.

-Realmente deberías pensarlo, si no la quieres perder-

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿ya has pasado por esto?-

-¿Eh? ah, no no... -

-Oye mírame a los ojos, estás mintiendo ¿Verdad?-

-¡No claro que no!-

-¿Chika-san?-

Me sobresalto al escuchar eso, ¿me descubrió?, no, no puede ser, yo no soy tan obvia como ellas dos, ¿verdad?

-¿Ella está saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Eh?, no que yo sepa…-

-Entonces vaya que tienes valor de decirme eso cuando tú no intentas nada-

-¡No es que ella me guste!-

-Mhhh-

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, maldición me descubrió, aparto la mirada derrotada, ya no se lo puedo ocultar.

-No se lo digas a nadie…-

-Esta bien, así estamos iguales entonces, pero ¿por qué no intentas nada con ella?-

-Es difícil, además… creo a ella le gusta otra persona…-

-Crees-

-¡Si! ¡solo creo!-

-¿Entonces por qué te rindes?-

-¿Entonces por qué tú no intentas nada con Hanamaru-chan?-

-Te dije estoy bien con solo estar a su lado-

-¿Seguirás diciendo lo mismo si pasas lo mismo que yo?-

-Tu ni siquiera sabes bien si a ella le gusta otra-

-¡¿Entonces qué debería hacer?!-

-Supongo que no hay opción, ¿por qué no haces un contrato con el ángel caído?, yo haré un milagro por ti, y a cambio tú me darás-

-Dilo de forma que pueda entenderlo por favor-

-¡Qué yo te ayudaré!-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿cómo?-

-Bueno… puedo averiguar si a ella realmente le gusta alguien por ti…-

-¿Enserio? ¿cómo? -

-Yohane tiene sus métodos-

-¿Enserio harías eso por mí?-

-Bueno… somos amigas-

-¡Gracias Yoshiko-chan!-

El que ella haga eso por mí me hace sentirme muy feliz, aunque es mejor no esperar nada, yo también… quisiera intentar algo con Chika-chan, vergonzosamente sé muy bien no tengo el valor necesario, y de esa forma el tiempo pasó sin que pudiera hacer nada, y sin que siquiera tomara el valor suficiente para intentar algo, hasta que un día algo pasó nuevamente, fue un día que también estaba regresando con Yoshiko-chan.

-Bueno como sea, ¿y cómo te va con Chika?-

-Eso es…-

-¿No has hecho nada?-

-No… hahaha….-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es difícil meterse entre ella y Riko, además Chika está tan metida en esto de ser school idols que parece que no le interesa para nada algo como el romance-

-En eso te equivocas-

-Yo lo sé Yoshiko-chan, he sido su amiga desde que tengo memoria después de todo-

-¿Y la despistada soy yo?, la otra vez ella me dijo que tiene alguien que le gusta-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-Ya veo-

Así que a Chika-chan le gusta alguien, vaya… Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿A CHIKA LE GUSTA ALGUIEN?!-

-Cuando estábamos haciendo el pv para mostrar la ciudad ella se me acercó en el templo, hablando le dije que ya sabía que ustedes las de segundo se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Zuramaru, le dije que era injusto que solo ellas supieran de lo mío, le demandé que ella me contara si tenía a alguien y sorprendentemente funcionó-

-No puedo creerlo… entonces la persona que le gusta a Chika-chan es…-

-Eso no me lo quiso decir, solo me dijo que si tenía a alguien-

-Chika-chan tiene a alguien que le gusta…-

N-no me lo puedo creer, ¿A Chika le gusta alguien? o mi dios… ¿es Riko-chan? ¿es alguien más? ¿es alguien que conozco?, me empiezo a marear horriblemente, me sujeto del asiento de enfrente sintiendo como si fuera a vomitar.

-Bueno no deberías preocu-

-¡No te preocupes! ¿No crees que el hecho de que no te lo dijera es como una señal de puedas ser tú?-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si piénsalo, eres su mejor amiga, ¿si ella le contara a alguien no serías tú la primera en saberlo?-

-Si… pero si no me lo dijo en ningún momento….-

-¡Eso significa que tú puedes ser esa persona!-

Al escuchar eso no puedo evitar más que llevarme las manos a la cara, espero no me vea rara, pero ahora mismo me siento muy feliz, ¿puedo ser yo quien le guste a Chika-chan? ¿enserio?, nunca lo había pensado pero… ¿enserio? Si yo le gusto a Chika-chan… si yo le gusto… empiezo a respirar fuertemente y veo a Yoshiko-chan a los ojos.

-¿Q-qu-qué hago?-

-¿Por qué no comienzas por intentar algo con ella?-

-Pero yo… no soy muy buena en esos temas, siempre he preferido los deportes y esas cosas, es cierto que Chika-chan me gusta desde hace tiempo pero no sé cómo ser romántica y eso-

-Fufufu…-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

Ella se ríe de una forma rara y luego hace su habitual pose, mirándome con esa mirada rara que pone de vez en cuando, como diría Hanamaru-chan, anda 100% ángel caído.

-Dime little demon, ¿deseas el conocimiento para cortejar a Chika?-

-Esa forma de decirlo… pero, ¡si! quiero saber-

-Entonces… haz un contrato con Yohane-

-¿Con-contrato?-

Ella me propone brindarme "una fuente de información confiable de romance" a cambio de ayudarla en el futuro con Hanamaru-chan, no me parece mala idea pero… ¿una fuente de información confiable de romance?, pensé que me prestaría un libro o alguna revista que veo mis compañeras compran que tienen tips para el amor hasta que en la mañana siguiente.

-You, buenos días-

-Oh, Yoshiko-chan, ¡Ohayousoro!-

-¡Yohane! no importa, ten, te traje esto como dije ayer-

-¿Lo que me ayudará a ser más romántica?-

-Si-

Ella me entrega una bolsa, pesa un poco, la abro un poco para ver el contenido y… ¿DVDs de anime? ¿Enserio?, veo a Yoshiko-chan un tanto confusa.

-No digas nada, solo cuídalas mucho, son parte mi preciada colección, con todo esto, ¡te volverás una maestra del romance!-

-Yoshiko-chan-

-No agradezcas little demon, para eso estamos-

-Yoshiko-chan esto solo son DVD´s de animes-

-¡Animes de romance!-

-¿Esto ayudará?-

-¿Alguna vez has visto uno de romance?-

-No pero…-

-Entonces comienza por eso, si solo estás indecisa sin hacer nada perderás tu oportunidad ¿sabes?-

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Escucha little demon, estas son las palabras de Yoha-

Ella es interrumpida por Hanamaru-chan la cual la abraza por atrás, ¡que linda!, si tan solo Chika-chan me abrazara así también…

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru?-

-Bueno es que…-

-¿Zuramaru? ¿Estás enojada por algo?-

-No es eso zura, es que Maru…-

Ella me lanza una mirada asesina como si dijera "Aléjate de lo que es mío" o mi dios tal vez está malinterpretando todo esto, por ahora simplemente las dejaré solas.

-Ah… ¡Tengo que adelantarme chicas! ¡Yoshiko-chan gracias por eso!-

Sin esperar una respuesta salgo corriendo de ahí, jamás había visto a Hanamaru-chan así, ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que ella tuviera esa parte, esos celos si que dan miedo…

-Buenos días-

-Ah, You-chan buenos días-

-Buenos días You-chan-

Al llegar veo a ambas juntas, últimamente siempre es así, ¿cómo podre tener un momento a solas con ella?, tampoco es que pueda decirle a Riko-chan que se vaya, sobre todo con todo lo que nos ha ayudado… esto es difícil, al final de nuevo no pude hacer nada y regresé a mi casa cansada.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-

Tomo mi bolso y saco la bolsa que me dio Yoshiko-chan, ¿veo uno?, bueno todavía queda mucho tiempo antes de dormir… introduzco mi mano y saco uno al azar.

-¿Kimi ni todoke?-

Lo pongo en mi dvd y empiezo a verlo, la trama trata sobre una chica con un aspecto algo espeluznante, aunque a mí me parece bastante linda… que no tiene ningún amigo y todo mundo hace rumores raros de ella, excepto un chico que la trata normalmente, poco a poco veo como la chica consigue sus primera amigas y desarrolla un amor por ese chico, es tan tierna… supongo que esto no es tan malo… un mensaje suena en mi celular y lo veo.

-Spam… ¡espera! ¡¿ya es esta hora?!-

Sin darme cuenta seguí mirando capitulo tras capitulo y perdí la noción del tiempo, rápidamente lo pausé y apagué el dvd, mañana puedo continuar viéndolo, me cambio a mi pijama y rápidamente quedo dormida.

-Tengo sueño…-

Doy un gran bostezo mientras llego a la escuela, después de todo si me dormí algo tarde, debería evitar eso, al menos poner una alarma cuando me ponga a ver eso para darme cuenta.

-Hola-

Escucho una voz y puedo ver como Yoshiko-chan se me acerca saludándome, supongo viene a preguntar acerca de los dvds.

-Ah Yoshiko-chan buenos días-

-¡Yohane! ¿y bien? ¿los vistes?-

-Si me desvelé por culpa de eso-

-¿Cuál viste?-

-El que se llama kimi ni todake, me dejó atrapada en la trama completamente-

-¿Verdad?, ese es uno de los mejores-

-La forma en como la protagonista no es buena haciendo amigos y todos le tienen miedo pero en realidad es muy buena persona me conmovió-

-Es verdad la forma en que es incomprendida me recuerda a mi yo del pasado-

-¿Yo del pasado?-

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno eso es….-

¿Su pasado?, acaso ella pasó por algo a- Mis pensamientos se detienen cuando veo Hanamaru-chan atrás de ella, viéndome con unos ojos que pareciera me quiere sacar el alma, rayos esto es malo… muy malo… debo irme, antes de que la ira de los celos de Hanamaru-chan caigan sobre mí.

-¿You?-

-Y-yo me tengo que ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es un buen día, porque el club me llama, porque quiero ver a Chika-chan y muchas cosas, nos vemos ¡Yousoro!-

Digo muchas excusas al azar, solo quiero irme de ahí, salgo corriendo directo a mi salón, de ahora en adelante tendré mucho más cuidado cuando esté con Yoshiko-chan… ahora que lo pienso Yoshiko-chan y yo… regresamos a casa juntas… me presta sus dvds… y hablamos de ellos… maldición… ¿Podría ser que Hanamaru-chan tiene una idea equivocada?, sería mejor aclarar eso antes de que esos celos se salgan de control.

-Hanamaru-chan-

-¿You-san?-

-¿podemos hablar?-

Después de la práctica aprovecho para hablar con ella, ambas vamos a un lugar solo para hablar, aún así, todavía tengo una mala sensación… ella me está siguiendo sin preguntar nada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar zura?-

Ella lo dice con un tono desinteresado mientras desvía la mirada cruzando los brazos,

-¡Perdón Hanamaru-chan!-

-¿Zura?-

-Yo no estoy intentando nada con Yoshiko-chan ni ella conmigo-

-¿Có-cómo?, no… no es como que a mí me importe eso zura…-

-No digas eso cuando me viste con esos ojos de "Te quiero matar" por robar la atención de Yoshiko-chan…-

-¡¿Mis ojos decían eso zura?!-

-Si… no te preocupes, Yoshiko-chan solo me está ayudando-

-¿Ayudando?-

-Si... bueno… es que a mí me gusta Chika-chan-

Ah lo deje salir, pero así es mejor, mejor a que ella piense que me guste Yoshiko-chan y me este lanzando miradas asesinas.

-¡¿Te gusta Chika-san?!-

-¡Hanamaru-chan no grites eso!-

-Ah, perdón zura-

-Le dije a Yoshiko-chan que yo no sabía cómo intentar algo con ella porque no soy buena con las cosas de romance y eso, ella me dijo que me ayudará y luego me prestó unos DVD´s de romance, aunque de anime hahaha-

-¡Te animo You-san!, espero tu amor de frutos-

-Gracias Hanamaru-chan, espero que tú también tengas suerte con Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Gracias zura!, yo también tengo problemas con eso, tal vez debería algunas cosas de romance zura-

-¿Te gusta mucho leer?-

-Si, de una de mis novelas fue donde saque la idea de llevarle bento a Yoshiko-chan-

-Así que bento…-

-¿Por qué no lo intentas zura?-

-¿Un bento?-

-Si, llevarle un bento a Chika-chan e inventar una excusa zura-

-Eso… ¡Podría funcionar!-

Esa día llegué a mi casa emocionada, un bento para Chika-chan… espero que la haga feliz, después de eso fue cuando el grupo salió a Tokio, y tiempo después recordé lo que dijo Hanamaru-chan y me puse a cocinar, no podía evitar sonreír mientras cocinaba pensando que era para Chika-chan, pero al siguiente día…

-You-chan vamos a almorzar-

-¡Si!-

Bien, llego la hora, por fin voy avanzar, hablar con Hanamaru-chan tuvo su lado positivo, ahora solo queda darle el bento a Chika-chan y… me quedo congelada, es verdad… Riko-chan come con nosotras… me doy cuenta al ver nuestros 3 pupitres juntos, maldición… si lo hago enfrente de ella será muy incómodo… ¿le doy a Chika-chan y a ella no? ¡Se verán las intenciones ahí! ¿cómo pude olvidar que siempre comemos las 3 juntas?, de esta forma no tendré valor para darle el bento…

-¿You-chan qué pasa?-

-Te ves como si te sintieras mal-

-¿Eh? Ah es que yo… ¡Acabo de recordar! prometí que comeré con mis, compañeras de club, ¡si! así que lo siento pero hoy, comeré en otro lado-

Tomo mi bolso y salgo de ahí, ¡pero que vergüenza! debí verme como una idiota… ¿y ahora a dónde voy?, supongo que iré a nuestro salón de club, llego al salón y al abrir la puerta veo a Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan dentro.

-¿Qué pasa You? tienes una aura de derrota-

-No lo digas de esa forma Yoshiko-chan…-

-Bueno… algunas cosas hahaha…-

Me siento y me dejo caer sobre la mesa poniendo los bentos que traje a un lado, para mi mala suerte Yoshiko-chan tiene toda la razón, fue una completa derrota… perdí contra mí misma se podría decir.

-¿2 Bentos? hoy tiene mucha hambre-

-No es eso Yoshiko-chan-

-Podría ser, ¿uno de esos es para Chika-san zura?-

-Me atrapaste Hanamaru-chan, es exactamente eso-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso Zuramaru?-

-Hanamaru-chan también sabe que me gusta Chika-chan-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo pasó?-

-Bueno… un poco antes de irnos a Tokio zura… Bueno eso no importa zura, ¿Y por qué estás aquí en lugar en tu salón? ¿No deberías darle ese bento a Chika-san?-

-Es cierto, ¿por qué vienes aquí?-

-Bueno… se me hizo difícil… muy difícil… y al final-

-¿Huiste verdad?-

-Si…-

-No tienes remedio You-

-Yoshiko-chan no la molestes You-san se está esforzando por gustarle a Chika-san zura-

-Gracias por el apoyo Hanamaru-chan-

-Pero si solo te quedas con miedo y nunca avanzas nunca lograrás nada-

-Mira quien lo dice…-

Claro, me lo está diciendo la que todo mundo se dio cuenta que ambas se gustan excepto ustedes.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada nada-

-¿Por qué no le inventas una excusa como algo que hiciste de más y eso sobro o algo así zura?-

-Bueno… en ese caso, ¿no sería raro solo darle a Chika-chan?-

-Ahhh…-

-Bueno ya no importa, ¿quieren algo del segundo que traje?-

-Bueno supongo que si ya no se lo darás podría tomar un bocado…-

-Ah, Maru también-

Ese día regresa a casa de alguna forma derrotada, realmente estaba cansada de no poder hacer nada, así que para no pensarlo mucho tomé otra vez un dvd de Yoshiko y lo puse.

-Ah cierto alarma alarma-

No vaya a perder la noción del tiempo de nuevo, pondré la alarma, pero al tomar mi teléfono este empieza a sonar, es un mensaje de Yoshiko-chan, es la primera vez me escribe.

-¿Hola You?, soy yo Yohane-

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?-

-La verdad es que Zuramaru y yo estábamos hablando y… ¡Decidimos darte una mano!-

-¿Eh?, está bien tú solo concéntrate en ganártela-

-No te preocupes, ambas queremos ayudarte y ya lo decidimos-

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-¡Yohane!-

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo?-

-Es fácil, solo tenemos que hacer que tú y Chika tengan más momentos a solas-

-Yoshiko-chan si eso fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho-

-No te preocupes estamos nosotras-

-¿Pero cómo lo harán?-

-No te preocupes, mañana le pediremos a Riko que venga con nosotras y tú te quedarás con Chika, si tenemos suerte nos la podremos llevar varios días seguidos ¡y así tendrás mucho tiempo para acercarte a ella!-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…-

-Bueno yo…-

-You-

-¿Si?-

-No te preocupes, somos tus amigas ¿no?-

-Si… gracias-

-No te preocupes, entonces mañana Zuramaru y yo nos podremos en marcha, así que no desperdicies la oportunidad que te estamos dando-

-¡Si capitana!-

-Dime ángel caído, bueno esta bien, nos vemos mañana-

-Si hasta mañana-

Me quedo viendo mi celular, ¿está bien?, para empezar, ¿podré hacer algo?, bueno me siento muy agradecida que ellas 2 hagan esto por mí pero… ¡No no no! ellas lo hacen por mí, ¡Debes esforzarte You!

-Buenos días You-

-Buenos días You-chan-

-Hanamaru-chan Yoshiko-chan, buenos días-

-Hoy nos llevaremos a Riko después de la práctica de hoy-

-¡Esfuérzate zura!-

-Bueno, muchas gracias por lo que hacen por mí-

-No te preocupes-

-Te deseo buena suerte zura-

Ellas 2 se van a su salón y yo al mío, cada vez me siento más nerviosa, durante clases miró a Chika-chan no puedo evitarlo ¿estará bien?

-¡Uwaa!-

-¡Watanabe You silencio!-

-¡Lo siento!-

Toda la clase ríe, maldición la profesora me regañó, debo tener más cuidado, concéntrate You… concéntrate… al final las clases terminaron sin que me pudiera quitar los nervios de encima.

-You-chan-

-¿Qué pasa Chika-chan?-

-Estaba pensando en decirte a ti y a Riko-chan fuéramos a mi casa para revisar los trajes ya la canción pero… ¿Dónde está Riko-chan?-

-N-no lo sé-

La práctica terminó y estaba tomando mis cosas, todavía no he pensado en nada… ¿Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan ya se llevaron a Riko-chan?-

-Chika-chan, You-chan-

Supongo que no.

-¿Riko-chan dónde estabas?-

-Perdón me surgió algo, me iré por mi cuenta hoy-

-Bueno… supongo que no importa-

-Entonces me voy primero-

Ella baja las escaleras y nos deja solas, puedo tomar esto como una señal para empezar ¿no? ¿pero empezar qué? ¿Qué hago?

-Entonces, supongo solo seremos tú y yo, vamos a casa You-chan-

-Ah, si-

¡Bien! tengo suerte, iré a su casa, en el camino ya pensaré en algo, ¡gracias Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan!, de esa forma caminé junto a Chika-chan directo a su casa mientras pensaba, ¿por qué es tan difícil esto?, por fin tengo un momento a solas con ella después de tanto tiempo… ahora que lo pienso en el pasado solo éramos ella y yo, ahora raramente estamos solo ambas… La veo y noto como ella sube a la orilla del malecón y camina por él.

-Chika-chan es peligroso-

-No te preocupes incluso si caigo abajo hay arena-

-Pero puede haber algo duro o filoso en la arena-

-Ya suenas como mis hermanas-

-Una vez te caíste y lloraste por días-

-¡You-chan tenía 5 años!-

-Que ahora tengas más edad no significa que no vaya a doler si te caes-

-Bueno eso es cierto per- ¡Uwaa!-

Ella pierde le balance y se tambalea casi cayendo.

-¡Chika-chan!-

Tiro mi bolso y cuando está a punto de caer tomo su mano, ella me ve e intenta jalar de mí, yo la jalo, pero el pie que ella tenía en la orilla resbala, su otra mano me alcanza y me jala intentando no caer, por mala suerte yo también resbalo y ambas perdemos totalmente el equilibrio, como consecuencia me caigo con ella.

-¡Ouch!-

Ambas decimos, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de unas cuantas cosas, 1 yo estoy en el suelo, 2 Chika-chan cayó encima mío, 3 su cara está… ¡Demasiado cerca! ella abre los ojos y me ve, se sonroja al instante, un poco más y… nos hubiéramos besado… jamás había tenido su rostro tan cerca, si quisiera ahora mismo… podría besarla… pero antes de poder hacer algo ella aleja un poco su rostro, la veo, está bastante sonrojada, supongo que ella también pensó en eso…

-P-perdón You-chan…-

-No, no importa…-

-Jajajaja… por un momento pensé que te besaría por accidente-

Ella desvió la mirada sonrojada y a mí me salta al corazón al escuchar eso, yo si hubiera querido me besaras aunque fuera por accidente… yo… no podría decir eso.

-S-si yo también… como en las películas jajaja….-

-Jajaja si… pero supongo esas cosas no pasan en la vi-

De repente su cabeza baja a mí y siento una suave sensación en mis labios, ¿esto es real? Chika-chan… ¿Chika-chan me besó?, tengo los ojos bien abiertos, y justo enfrente mío puedo ver como Chika-chan tiene también sus ojos bien abiertos justo enfrente de los míos, puedo ver mis propios ojos en los de ella sin poder ignorar la sensación en mis labios, ¿está bien si me muevo? ¿qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Realmente Chika-chan me besó?, intento moverme para luego escuchar como ella hace un pequeño gemido, ah… es demasiado para mi corazón… ella se levanta un poco y me ve a los ojos con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Ch-Chika-chan?-

-Yo-You-chan… perdón, no fue mi intención-

¿No fue su intención? ¿fue un accidente? ¿pero por qué? puedo ver como ella mueve su mano tras su cabeza y entonces noto tiene algo encima de ella, ella lo tira y cae a un lado nuestro y nos damos cuenta que es.

-Ah…-

-Mi bolso… me debió caer encima y por eso… bueno…-

Ella desvió la mirada y se tapa el rostro, es tan linda, jamás había visto a Chika-chan avergonzada de esta forma, mi corazón late tan fuerte que me da miedo ella lo escuche, pero no puedo evitarlo, no después de eso.

-N-no importa fue… un accidente después de todo…-

-S-si pero…-

-¿P-pero?-

-Ese fue… mi primer beso…-

S-su primer beso… yo… ¡Me robé el primer beso de Chika-chan!, no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz que podría morir, ahora que lo pienso…

-Ese también… fue mi primer beso…-

-Pe-perdón You-chan…-

-No te disculpes fue un accidente…-

-S-si…-

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-

Me levanto y le doy la espalda, no quiero vea mi rostro ahora mismo, estoy 100% segura que tengo una sonrisa bastante tonta, es una suerte ella no me ve a la cara por la vergüenza.

-Si…-

Ambas subimos de nuevo y yo recojo mi bolso, Chika-chan está llena de arena, ambas caminamos a su casa pero sin poder mirarnos y decir nada, supongo que ambas estamos bastantes avergonzadas por lo que pasó, al menos yo me siento bastante feliz, ¿qué hay de ti Chika-chan? ¿te molesta que tu primer beso fuera conmigo?, ojalá tuviera el valor para preguntar eso… Al llegar a su casa yo me pongo en mi libreta pero no puedo pensar en nada, mi cabeza está llena con lo que paso hace rato, los labios de Chika-chan… eran tan suaves… mi primer beso… con Chika-chan…

-¿You-chan pasa algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Po-por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno es que… estabas riendo…-

-Ah es que… Yoshiko-chan me presto unos dvds y… eran bastante divertidos…-

¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!, obviamente que ella jamás creería algo así, ¿por qué no pude pensar en una excusa mejor?

-Ah, ya veo-

¡Se lo creyó! gracias a dios Chika-chan es así, bajo un poco la libreta para mirarla y noto como ella me está viendo intensamente, al darse cuenta se sonroja y desvía la mirada y yo por vergüenza subo mi libreta de nuevo, ¿qué fue eso? ¡¿qué fue eso?! jamás ella me había mirado así, ¿es vergüenza? ¿qué pasa? ¿qué pasa? ¡¿qué pasa?! ya ni puedo pensar bien…

-¡Chika ven un momento!-

-¡S-Si! ahora vuelvo You-chan-

-Si…-

Escucho como ella sale del cuarto y yo bajo mi libreta al mismo tiempo que doy un gran suspiro, toco mis labios con mis dedos.

-Mi primer beso…-

Veo al frente y miro la libreta de Chika-chan, totalmente blanca, ¿ella tampoco podía pensar en nada? ahora que vi esto… quiero saber que sintió ella… ¡la curiosidad me mata! quiero saber… que es lo que ella siente por mí… sobre todo después de eso, ¿por qué el amor es tan difícil?, veo mi teléfono y recuerdo, todo es gracias a esas 2, supongo que al menos debería contarles que de alguna forma tuve éxito, "¡No puedo creerlo besé a Chika-chan!" le escribo a Yoshiko-chan, me siento bien en tener personas que pueda hablarles de estas cosas, y aún me muero por saber que sintió Chika-chan por ese beso, no puedo negar que ahora mismo me siento demasiado feliz, mi teléfono empieza a vibrar una y otra vez con varios mensajes de Yoshiko-chan pidiendo que le cuente todo, después de todo ¡realmente es genial tener amigas que te apoyen de esta forma! ¡bien me esforzaré! ¡Yousoro!


	11. Chapter 11

Enserio perdón por tardar con este fic, tengo algunos problemas pero pronto serán vacaciones y podre ponerme a escribir!

* * *

-¡Ya te dije que es la B! ¡La B!-

-¡Eso intento zura!-

-¡Izquierda! ¡No la otra izquierda!-

-¡Esa es la derecha zura!-

-¡Ah!-

-¡Ah morí de nuevo!-

-Perdón-

-Está bien, estas cosas simplemente no son de Maru-

Ella deja el control y se acuesta en mi cama, hace tiempo que hacemos esto ella viene y solo hablamos y jugamos, probablemente las otras nos regañan si se enteran, pero… esto es un secreto solo de las 2.

-Perdón Zuramaru, no calculé bien y dije a la izquierda por accidente-

-Ya está bien de eso zura… más bien ya es muy tarde vayamos a dormir-

-Pero mañana es domingo-

-Tengo sueño…-

-Pues entonces no se puede evitar-

Veo como ella da vueltas en mi cama con los ojos cerrados, realmente tiene sueño, me siento un poco mal porque yo fui la que quiso jugar hasta esta hora, guardo las cosas, apago la tele y la consola para finalmente apagar la luz y sentarme en la cama y acostarme al hacerlo puedo sentir los brazos de ella rodeando mi cuello, yo me volteo y la veo con sus ojos cerrados sonrió al ver su rostro tan lindo y la abrazo por la cintura, de esa forma cierro mis ojos para dormir también, entonces a la mañana siguiente.

-Apúrate Yoshiko-chan ya las demás están ahí-

-¡Es Yohane! y no tienes que apresurarte tanto ellas no se irán sin nosotras tú eres la que sabe el camino-

-Eso no quita que sería grosero para ellas zura-

-Esta bien no te preocupes mira ahí están ya-

Ambas dejamos de correr para ver a nuestras compañeras en un café con grandes risas y cierto alboroto, al verlas no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Realmente son grupo bastante ruidoso-

-Yoshiko-chan es la más ruidosa-

-¡Yo no estoy ahí!-

-No se puede evitar que se escuchen, son 7, después de todo-

-Bueno tienes razón… así que 7…-

-Y con nosotras 9 zura-

-Han pasado muchas cosas-

-Es verdad, pero ahora el grupo es mejor que antes desde que las de tercero se unieron-

-Bueno ese trío es bastante divertido-

-Es cierto zura-

Ambas nos sonreímos la una a la otra tomamos nuestras manos mutuamente y corremos hasta donde están nuestras amigas, hoy a petición de Zuramaru haremos una actuación para unos niños, las chicas de Aqours practicamos un pequeño acto para que los niños disfruten, no tenemos tantos problemas ya que al no ser algo relacionado a las school idol no fuimos muy exigentes con nuestras actuaciones, al regresar Zuramaru se quedará de nuevo en mi casa así que regresamos con You.

-Fue divertido-

-Si, los niños estaban muy felices-

-Fufufu~ algún día serán unos espléndidos little demons-

-Solo no les enseñes nada raro zura-

-¿Hanamaru-chan te quedarás en casa de Yoshiko-chan de nuevo?-

-Si-

-Que bien, ya parecen que viven juntas-

Aparto la mirada sonrojada al escuchar eso, intento voltear a verla, pero no puedo ver su cara porque está volteando a otro lado.

-Pues deberías ir a la casa de Chika a quedarte más seguido desde la vez del beso accidental no has avanzado nada-

-¡No es mi culpa! desde que se unieron las de tercero todas estamos más ocupadas-

-Excusas-

-Eso dímelo cuando tú hagas los trajes para 9 personas-

Me da un golpe en la frente retrocedo un poco tocando mi frente y veo a You que me ve sonriendo y suspirando pero luego mi atención se desvía mirando un grupo de chicas que pasan detrás de You.

-¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿paso algo? tampoco te lo di tan duro-

-¿Yoshiko?-

Maldición.

-E-esa persona es-

Zuramaru reacciona y empieza a mirarse asustada, si, es la misma persona que ella y yo nos topamos el otro día y terminé dándole una bofetada y escapando con ella, pero ella no es lo me inquieta, es su grupo, sobre todo la chica que parece una gyaru, ella es como la "jefa" de ellas, y la chica que más me molestó en secundaria.

-¿Son amigas suyas?-

-No You…-

-¡Si es Yoshiko! que recuerdos… mi querida amiga me contó que la otra vez la golpeaste, creo que por eso y por lo que pasó el ultimo día en la graduación, nos debes mucho ¿no?-

No lo pienso 2 veces y tomo la mano de ambas para salir corriendo, Zuramaru corre conmigo pero You está confundida.

-¡¿Yoshiko-chan?!-

-¡Tú solo corre!-

-¡No escapará!-

Al escuchar eso You entiende lo que está pasando y corre junto a nosotras You y yo terminamos jalando de la mano a Zuramaru para que no se quede atrás, ella no es del tipo atlético pero gracias a nuestras prácticas y entrenamientos logramos ser más rápidas.

-¿Pero… qué fue… eso?-

-Yoshiko-chan… ellas-

-Si… son las que… me molestaban-

Las 3 tomamos aire después de aquella persecución luego caminamos al parque cerca de donde quedamos y nos sentamos las 3 en unas bancas.

-Ya me habías contado algo así de que en la secundaria te molestaron-

-Y una de ellas la encontramos una vez hace tiempo zura, empezó a decirle cosas malas a Yoshiko-chan y luego me empezó a insultar a mí por mi dialecto zura…-

-Que terrible… ¿Y qué pasó cuando hizo eso?-

-Yoshiko-chan la golpeó y luego me llevó a su casa zura-

-¡Wow! ¡Que valiente!-

-Tampoco hice la gran cosa solo le di la cachetada que se merecía y ya no dijo nada y solo nos fuimos-

-Pero algo me dice que esa cachetada fue más por lo que dijo de Hanamaru-chan que por lo que dijo de ti-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Bueno… digo-

No pensé bien solo respondí es verdad cuando insultó a Zuramaru me hirvió la sangre, una cosa es insultarme a mi otra es insultar a la chica que amo, obviamente no puedo decir abiertamente.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrada… además no es justo que ella meta a Zuramaru en lo nuestro-

-Pero Yoshiko-chan ella dijo lo que hiciste en la graduación, ¿qué hiciste?-

-A… eso…-

-Yo también quiero saberlo zura-

-Bueno… después de que me estuviera molestando tanto tiempo decidí que… quería una pequeña "venganza"-

-¿Venganza?-

-¿Venganza zura?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces cual fue?-

-Pues…-

Ok eso no lo quería contar, porque sé muy bien que no fue algo muy bueno lo que hice, pero tanto tiempo de que ellas me molestaran tomó lo mejor de mí y sin pensarlo mucho solo pensé en algo simple para desquitarme con esa niña malcriada tan creída que tanto me molestaba entonces yo…

-¡¿Le tiraste una bolsa de excremento de perro en fuego?!-

Ambas se levantan y me ven a los ojos al escuchar eso y yo intenté retroceder pero no pude por estar sentada así que solo puse mis manos enfrente de mí.

-Me estuvieron molestando toda la secundaria… me hicieron cosas horribles ¿saben?-

-Bueno eso es…-

-Cierto zura-

Las vuelven a sentarse a un lado mío.

-¿Pero no fue demasiado?-

-No creo-

-¿Sabes qué le pasó después de eso zura?-

-Yo solo sé que se tuvo que quedar casi calva…-

-Wow-

-Si wow zura-

-Si te metes con el ángel caído, te toca el infierno-

-Que miedo, recordaré eso para jamás provocar tu furia, bueno yo iré a mi casa, ustedes 2 váyanse rápido e intenten no toparse con ellas-

-Si-

-Si zura-

Ella se despide de nosotras y ambas nos tomamos de la mano para irnos a mi casa, de una forma muy cautelosa y mirando bien a nuestro alrededor, al final al llegar a mi casa sentimos que nos quitamos un peso de encima.

-Perdón Zuramaru-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… estos son mis problemas y las involucré a ustedes-

-A mí no me molesta…-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si pero… realmente debería dejar mi dialecto zura…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… como dijo esa persona…-

-No le tomes atención a lo que dijo ella-

-Pero…-

-¡Esos zuras tuyos son algo que te hacen única y muy encantadora!-

-¿Zura?-

-¿Eh?-

Me sonrojo y noto como ella también se sonroja, ambas desviamos la mirada sin saber que decir, así que solo entramos a mi cuarto a dejar nuestras mochilas.

-Entonces…-

-¿S-si?-

-Si Yoshiko-chan… lo encuentra encantador… no lo dejaré zura…-

-Si…-

Intento no mirarla a los ojos, ni que ella me mire, de seguro mi cara está roja ahora mismo, pero… entonces no lo dejará porque a mí me gusta… me hace tan feliz, es verdad, los zura de ellos son algo muy lindo, me encantan… ¡Ah maldición mira lo que me haces pensar Zuramaru! volteo a verla y la veo con su ropa de práctica-

-Ya estoy lista Yoshiko-chan-

-Ah si, espera ya voy-

Yo también voy a ponerme mi ropa de práctica, ambas salimos y un espacio fuera de mi casa ambas empezamos a practicar, ¿por qué lo hacemos? porque no queremos quedarnos atrás, las chicas son buenas, You es atlética, Riko buen sentido de la música, Chika parece una fuente de entusiasmo infinito, Dia es muy elegante, Kanan es muy buena bailando, Mari se esfuerza mucho por no perder contra Dia y Kanan, y Ruby ama las idols y ella practica mucho sola, a diferencia mía que solo soy alguien con un complejo, si, internamente lo admito, y Zuramaru que no es atlética, nosotras tenemos que poner también de nuestra parte para no quedar opacadas antes las demás, es por eso que últimamente hacemos esto practicar extra juntas, para no quedar atrás, y porque nosotras, también queremos brillar.

-Estoy cansada zura-

-Buen trabajo, ¿quieres jugar?-

-No, traje un libro y lo quiero leer-

-Esta bien yo jugaré un rato antes de dormir-

-Si zura-

Conecto mi consola tomo el control y me siento a jugar mientras Zuramaru toma su libro y se sienta a un lado mío recargándose en mi mientras lee, continuamos así durante un tiempo hasta la hora de dormir, al día siguiente ambas al acabar las clases y la práctica de grupo nos vamos juntas a la playa ya que ella no se quedará en mi casa lo haremos ahí antes de despedirnos.

-Estoy cansada zura-

-Yo también-

-Me pregunto si esto será suficiente zura-

-Si no lo es me esforzaré aun más-

-¿Más?-

-Si-

-No pensé que fueras tan enserio con esto-

-Yo tampoco pensé que tú lo fueras y aquí estás-

-Cierto zura-

-Así que si lo hago no planeo quedarme atrás, ¡incluso la oscuridad puede brillar! ¡Y con mi esfuerzo lo probare! -

-Te estás esforzando Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Entonces… te daré un premio…-

Volteo a verla y veo su rostro muy cerca y sonrojado toma mi rostro y besa mi mejilla, yo me sorprendo y me sonrojo al sentir sus suaves labios en mi rostro, veo como se aleja sonrojada y se da la vuelta.

-Entonces… ¡Hasta mañana zura!-

Intenta correr pero la sujetó del brazo, ambas nos quedamos así paradas por un momento hasta que ella voltea a verme son su cara todavía roja.

-¿Y-Yoshiko-chan?-

-Espera…-

Me acerco a ella y tomo rostro y de igual forma besó su mejilla, al alejarme veo rostro rojo y mirándome a los ojos con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Tú también te esfuerzas… así que solo sería justo si yo también te doy un premio…-

-Entonces… bueno… cuando me esfuerce mucho… ¿me darías otro premio?-

-S-si tú me lo das a mí también cuando me esfuerce…-

-Si zura…-

-Es un trato…-

-Si…-

Ambas solo estamos mirando abajo sonrojadas, siento mi pecho latir muy rápidamente, ante todo esto, no solo recibí un beso de ella si no que yo también la besé.

-Entonces… hasta mañana zura…-

-Si… hasta mañana-

Ella me sonríe y se despide con su mano mientras se va, yo también la despido con la mano sonriéndole y veo como se aleja, espera… ¿nos prometimos darnos un beso cada vez que la otra se esfuerza? yo… yo…

-¡Definitivamente me esforzaré!-


	12. Chapter 12

Enserio siento mucho haberme atrasado tanto ;w; pero ya esta bien, ya no descuidare este fic! espero que les guste, siguiente capitulo: mañana en la noche

* * *

-Hace color, Zuramaru hace calor-

-Deja de decirlo solo hace que me dé más calor-

Un día caluroso ella y yo estamos en el salón del club esperando a las demás.

-¿Dónde está las demás?-

-No lo sé, ¿realmente te apresura que vengan? en cuanto lo hagan será hora de practicar zura-

-No me digas eso-

-¿Y Ruby-chan zura?-

Saco mi teléfono y le envió un mensaje, enseguida me responde.

-¡Ah! ¡está traidora!-

-¿Qué pasa zura?-

-Se fue con Riko y Mari a comer helado-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo también quiero ir zura!-

Ella se pone de pie con las manos en la mesa sorprendida, qué injusticia si ellas van a eso nosotras también iremos a lo nuestro.

-Es injusto que ellas solas lo hagan, vamos Zuramaru-

-Si-

Ambas tomamos nuestras cosas salimos del salón, pero al salir vemos a You y a Chika llegar.

-¿A dónde van?-

-A comer helado-

-Pero vamos a tener práctica, ¿se lo van a saltar?-

Chika se acerca viéndonos dudosamente.

-No, pero Ruby, Mari y Riko se fueron por helados, creímos que era injusto así que fuimos también-

-¿Eh? ¿Se fueron?-

-Chika-chan y yo tuvimos que limpiar el aula porque nos tocaba y Riko-chan se fue primero, jamás pensé se daría la fuga-

-Es que hoy hace mucho calor zura-

-Si ¿verdad? hace mucho calor ¿verdad?-

Chika y Zuramaru se quejan del calor con cara de sufrimiento.

-¡Si! ¡Es injusto que solo ellas vayan!-

-Bueno si tanto así lo quieren vayamos por unos helados-

-No me agrada la idea de saltarme la práctica, pero supongo que de vez en cuando está bien-

-¡Que bien zura!-

-Bien vayámonos antes de que se entere Dia-san de lo contrario nos ganaremos un gran sermón y no iremos a ningún lado-

Después de que You dijera eso las 4 salimos apresuradas y vamos a un local donde pedimos raspado.

-No hay nada mejor para el calor que un raspado zura-

-No hay nada mejor que el raspado de mandarina-

Veo a You y a Chika después de que ambas dijeran eso y sigo comiendo felizmente el mío de tamarindo.

-Yoshiko-chan di ah-

-Ah-

-¿Cómo está zura?-

-Vainilla… está bueno ¿quieres probar el de tamarindo?-

-Si zura Ah-

Le doy un poco del mío y ella lo come felizmente, siento unas miradas y veo a Chika y a You sonriendo pícaramente mirándome, yo me sonrojo y desvió la mirada, luego miro a ver a You enojada " _Tú también hazlo_ " ella solo desvió la mirada y levantó su raspado, ¿qué? ¿qué tiene tu raspado? Ah, entiendo, ambos son de mandarina así que sería estúpido compartir, cavaste tu propia tumba little demon, dejo salir una risa y ella solo agacha la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Yoshiko-chan?-

-No, nada-

-¿You-chan quieres compartir también?-

Enseguida ambas volteamos a ver a ambas y vemos a una You ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿está bien?-

-Si-

-Bueno -

-¡Bien! Aquí va el mío di ah-

-A-ah…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-S-si, toma, te lo regreso-

-Ah-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Pues, igual que el mío-

-¿Verdad? jajaja-

-Jajaja-

Ellas se quedan viéndose unos momentos-

-Ahora SI que hace calor, ¿verdad Zuramaru?-

-Y que lo digas-

Inmediatamente ambas desvían la mirada y siguen comiendo su raspado y Zuramaru y yo solo reímos.

-¡US-TE-DES!-

Enseguida todas damos un brinco del susto al ver a Dia-san frente a nosotras repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-

-¿Comiendo raspado zura?-

-¡Eso lo puedo ver! pero ¿por qué en hora de la práctica?-

-Porque tu hermana me dijo que se fue con Riko y la Shiny por un helado, pensamos que no era justo y venimos nosotras a refrescarnos también-

-Mi dios esas 3… ¿Y Kanan-san?-

-No lo sé-

Ella toma su celular y empieza a teclear, después de un minuto hace una cara de sorpresa y luego de enojo, luego se va caminando detrás de nosotras.

-¿Donde vas zura?-

-Por un raspado-

Todas reímos, luego de que ella viene nos dice que Kanan se fue con las otras 3 así que ella simplemente se rindió y se unió a nosotras, decidimos simplemente dejar ese día la práctica y después de hablar un rato en la sombra y otro raspado de Zuramaru, decidimos irnos a nuestras casas, como siempre You y yo tomamos el bus.

-Oye-

-¿Qué fue eso ahora?-

-¿D-de qué hablas?-

-No te hagas la tonta, tu pequeña escena con Chika antes, se veían muy acarameladas por un momento-

-¿D-de verdad?-

-Si enserio, ¿no será que ese beso accidental hizo despertar el amor por ti a ella?-

-¿E-eso crees?-

-Quizá-

-Oye…-

-Tú eres la única que puedes descubrir eso-

-Eso mismo te lo digo a ti-

-Yo no me preocupo por esas cosas, ella y yo siempre hemos sido así-

-Ah de verdad, que suerte-

-¿Qué pasa con ese tono sarcástico?-

-Tú solo eres así con ella porque te gusta-

-Pues… en parte sí…-

-¿Y ella?-

-Eso… no lo sé-

-Entonces tú eres la única persona que puede descubrir eso-

-¡Como te atreves a usar las palabras de Yohane contra ella misma!-

-Jajaja-

El día siguiente como era de esperarse no nos saltamos la práctica la hacemos debidamente aun con el calor.

-Hace calor zura…-

-Deja de decirlo haces que me dé más calor-

-Pero hace mucho calor zura…-

-Concéntrate en tus estiramientos Zuramaru, no pienses en el sol ardiente, en nuestras gotas de sudor mucho menos en como podríamos estar bajo un ventilador ahora mismo tomando un refresco-

-¡¿Lo haces a propósito zura?!-

-¡Ah stop Yoshiko! ¡puedo oír todo eso!-

-Perdón Mari, ¡Y es Yohane!-

-Quisiera estar en mi habitación zura, como es una casa antigua puedo abrir la puerta y todo el aire fresco entra, sobre todo escuchar el sonido de la campanilla mientras leo algo y bebo algo con hielo, se siente muy bien zura-

-¿Y ahora quien es la quien lo hace? ¡Ah te envidio tanto! Mi habitación está completamente cerrada y para colmo el aire acondicionado no sirve, mi mama dijo que hasta mañana lo arreglan, ¡Me iré de un infierno para meterme en otro! pero supongo ese es el cruel destino de Yohane-

-Entonces, ¿quieres pasar el resto de la tarde en mi habitación después de esto?-

-Sí…-

-Yo me iré directamente al club de natación-

-Que bien You-chan… Yo iré directamente a ayudar a casa-

-Yo iré a tocar piano en mi cuarto con aire-

-¿Lo haces a propósito Riko-chan?-

-No no no-

Después de eso por fin terminamos todas exhaustas.

-¿Nos vamos Yoshiko-chan?-

-Si, nos vemos luego-

-Hasta luego zura-

Nos despedimos de todas y salimos en rumbo a la casa de Zuramaru.

-Por cierto hay algo que me llevo preguntando desde hace tiempo-

-¿Qué pasa Mari-san?-

-¿Hay algo entre esas 2?-

-Ah eso-

-¿Qué pasa Dia?-

-Las únicas personas que no saben de la relación de ellas 2, son ellas 2-

-¿What?-

Al llegar a casa de Zuramaru vemos que toda su familia están en el templo así que solo nos vamos atrás a su casa nos servimos algo de agua con hielo y vamos a su habitación.

-Ah tenías razón aquí entra todo el aire, que cómodo-

-Te lo dije zura-

-Por suerte traje mi consola portátil-

-Ya enseguida estás con eso-

-¿Eh? no me digas eso cuando tú ya estás leyendo un libro-

-Eso es diferente zura-

-Claro que no-

-Lo es zura-

-Yo dejaré mi consola así que tu deja eso-

-Yo puedo prestarte atención mientras leo esto-

-¡Eso es injusto! ¡Te lo voy a quitar!-

-¿Eh? ¡no zura!-

Empiezo a perseguirla intentando quitarle el libro, me echó sobre ella intentando tomarlo, pero ella lo aleja.

-¡Ríndete!-

-¡No! ¡voy a gritar zura!-

-¿Eh?-

Me alejo inmediatamente, ¡eso sí es injusto!

-E-era broma zura, además todos están en el templo nadie escucharía-

-E-eso fue injusto… eso significa… ¿haga lo que te haga nadie vendrá a rescatarte? fufufu…-

-...si…-

Ella solo se cubre medio rostro con su libro y desvió la mirada, no esperaba esa reacción, ni esa respuesta, yo, ¿cómo me debería? no, ¿cómo me debo tomar eso?

-Dame ese libro-

-Qu-que no zura…-

Ella cubre su rostro por completo con su libro, yo me acerco a ella y la tomó de la cintura, ella con sorpresa asoma sus ojos y en esos momentos tomó su libro y se lo quitó de las manos, al hacerlo veo su rostro sonrojado y sorprendido, eso me cautiva, tomo su rostro y acaricio su mejilla.

-Yo, ¿cómo debo tomarme eso?-

Ella me mira sonrojada y me abraza del cuello acercándose mucho a mi rostro, mi corazón late muy fuerte y me empiezo a perder en su mirada.

-Como a Yoshiko-chan le convenga más zura…-

Acarició más su rostro, la abrazó más fuerte de la cintura acercándola más a mi cuerpo, paso mi mano en su mejilla detrás de su cabeza y pongo mi frente en la suya, está un poco caliente, la veo a los ojos, casi puedo ver mi reflejo mismo en ellos, son hermosos, veo un poco más su rostro, sus labios, y puedo notar como está expectante, realmente no lo pienso mucho, pero mi mente solo me dice una cosa, bésala, con ese pensamiento en mente y sin ningún otro más, poco a poco, acerco mis labios a los de ella.

-¿Maru-chan estás aquí? soy tu abuela, ¿estás en tu habitación?-

Ambas rápidamente nos alejamos, tomo mi consola y empiezo a presionar botones al azar, está apagada, Zuramaru solo tomo su libro y oculto su rostro ahí.

-Vaya tenemos una invita-

-S-si, Tsushima Yoshiko, soy compañera de Kunikida-san, mucho gusto-

-Si, mucho gusto, traje un poco de té de oolong, ¿quieren?-

-Si, gracias abuela, por favor-

-Muchas gracias-

-No no no, no hay problema, ah ya tiene vasos aquí con hielo, les serviré aquí-

-Gracias…-

-Gracias zura…-

-¿Porque están tan calladas? ¿no están haciendo nada?-

-E-es que hace mucho calor-

-S-solo queremos refrescarnos zura-

-Entiendo ese sentimiento, bueno las dejo, hasta luego-

Su abuela se va, bajo mi consola y veo la puerta, veo a Zuramaru y enseguida nuestras miradas se cruzan y volvemos a ocultar nuestros rostros por la vergüenza, nadie dice nada, es bastante incómodo así que enciendo mi consola y empiezo a jugar de verdad, obviamente no me puedo concentrar, luego de eso veo mi teléfono.

-Ah, ya debería irme-

-¿T-te acompaño zura?-

-Es-está bien, el sol ya casi se ocultó y ya casi no hace calor-

-E-es verdad jajaja-

-Si jaja…-

-...-

-Bueno, hasta mañana-

-Si, hasta mañana zura-

Me salgo después de despedirme de su abuela también de su abuela y camino a la parada del bus, mientras camino volteo a ver al mar, miró alrededor asegurándome de que no haya nadie.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?!-


	13. Chapter 13

Se que dije lo subiría ayer, sorry lo olvide, ¡Pero aquí tienen! 2 capítulos en menos de 3 días.

* * *

Hoy hace buen día, es un buen día realmente es un buen día, por alguna razón estoy de muy buen humor, por supuesto no es enteramente por lo que pasó ayer, claro que no, claro que no, por supuesto que no, algo como eso solo es una muestra de afecto de la gran Yohane no es como si… no es como si…

-B-bueno días Yoshiko-chan…-

-Bu-buenos días…-

No es como si… realmente nos hubiéramos… casi besado… ¿verdad? veo como ella no me ve a los ojos desviando su mirada sonrojada, yo… ¡¿cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a eso ahora?! calma, calma, si no lo haces te morderás la lengua al hablar, no quieres verte mal frente a ella.

-D-d-deberíamos ir al sa-sal ¡Ouch!-

-¡¿Yoshiko-chan?!-

¡Me mordí! ¡bien hecho yo! calma calma calma, actúa genial.

-D-deberíamos ir al salón antes de que se haga tarde-

-P-pero llegamos muy temprano zura…-

-Es raro que llegues tan temprano-

-Yoshiko-chan también…-

Ambas nos quedamos calladas, maldición no puedo verla a los ojos, esto es incómodo ¿qué debería hacer ahora?

-¿Qué pasa ustedes?-

-¡Ruby-chan!-

-¡Ruby!-

-¡Pi-piggy! ¡¿q-qu-qué pasa?-

-¡Solamente me alegra verte mucho zura!-

-Si a mí también, estas muy temprano-

-A Ruby le toca la limpieza hoy-

-En ese caso te ayudaré-

-Yo también zura-

-¿Gr-gracias?-

Ambas vamos con Ruby al salón y le ayudamos a hacer la limpieza, siento que me salvé, terminamos rápido y las 3 nos sentamos a hablar de cosas triviales, al comenzar las clases, no me puedo concentrar, ¿la razón? supongo que a este punto no ocupo ni decirla, doy varios suspiros, desde que me fui ayer de su casa me he estado preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez, para ti… ¿qué era lo que más me convenía? volteo a verla sutilmente mientras me pregunto eso internamente, no hay forma de que se lo pueda decir tan directamente.

-Hoy también hace bastante calor, pero espero que se esfuercen-

-Si-

Todas respondemos eso a lo que dijo Dia, comenzamos a hacer las prácticas con algo de flojera, por un momento pienso que me toco suerte cuando Kanan me dijo que lo hiciera con ella, estar con Zuramaru ahora sería… no quiero ni pensarlo, pero cuando dije por un momento pensé que me toco suerte, estaba equivocada.

-Vamos estira más las piernas-

-Imposible…-

-Vamos yo te ayudaré-

-El ángel caído… se romperá…-

-Esfuérzate más Yoshiko-chan-

-Al menos Yohane por favor…-

Terminé destrozada, como era esperarse de mi mala suerte, no me deja descansar ni un momento.

-¿Estás bien zura?-

-Es-estoy… el único consuelo que me queda es que al llegar a casa… tendré el aire acondicionado… hoy… dormiré temprano…-

-Así que ya está arreglado zura… ¿Yoshiko-chan? ¿Yoshiko-chan? ¡Al menos espera a llegar a casa para quedarte dormida zura!-

Me despido de todas y voy al bus junto con You mientras bostezo.

-You agárrame que me duermo-

-Exageras-

-Kanan es un monstruo-

-Solo quiere ayudarte-

-¿A ascender al cielo?-

-Jajaja-

-Creo que ella no entiende que yo iría para abajo no para arriba-

-Bueno bueno no te preocupes mira ya llegamos a la parada siéntate en lo que llega el bus-

-Eso haré…-

Al llegar a la banca suelto mi mochila y me siento pegando un gran suspiro.

-Además, ¿seguro que no quisieras ir para arriba?-

-Me ofendes como el ángel caído yo-

-Es que no me imagino a Hanamaru-chan yendo para abajo-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú sabes… ella es una muy buena chica, así que ella seguro irá para arriba, y si tú vas abajo… ya no se volverán a ver-

-...-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡No me hagas pensar en esas cosas tan complicadas!-

-P-perdón…-

-Ya tengo muchas cosas en lo que pensar…-

El bus llega en ese momento y ambas nos subimos y como de costumbre vamos hasta la parte de atrás y nos sentamos juntas.

-¿Y qué tanto tienes que pensar?-

-Eso…-

Recuerdo lo de ayer y pongo mis manos en mi cabeza y empiezo a moverme en círculos en mi asiento.

-Ah Yoshiko-chan se rompió-

Golpeo mi frente en el hombro de You repetidamente sin quitar mis manos de mi cabeza.

-Está bien está bien te escucho, solo, sácalo-

-La verdad…-

Ah, no puedo, ocupó la opinión de alguien más de lo contrario mi cerebro explotará.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-

-Shhh-

-Ah, espera, ¿enserio eso pasó? -

-¿Y después de que te dijo eso?-

-En ese momento la tomé muy bien, no estaba realmente pensando, solo me dejé llevar, estaba segura, totalmente segura, la iba a besar-

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!-

-No-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡parecía la oportunidad perfecta!-

-Porque en ese momento escuchamos la voz de su abuela que se acercaba e inmediatamente ambas nos separamos, yo tome mi consola e intente fingir-

-¡Ah pero que mal!-

-Pero al final no sé si… realmente hubiera estado bien hacer eso, ¿qué dices? yo ¿cómo debería tomarme eso?-

-¡Ve a por ello!-

-Ehh-

-¡Solo ve a por ello!-

-No puedo simplemente hacerlo así como así-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque, me da vergüenza… además todavía no estoy completamente segura-

-Oh vamos así jamás avanzarás con ella-

-Entonces tu lanzaré por Chika-

-Jejeje yo ya besé a Chika-chan-

-¡Fue un accidente!-

-Pero lo hice-

-¿Y desde entonces que?-

-...-

-Vez tengo razón-

-Que mala eres-

-Es tu culpa, hicimos tanto para quitar a Riko de ahí y lo único que lograste fue por medio de un accidente-

-Eso… no lo puedo negar…-

-Hay un límite para cuantas veces podemos traer a Riko con nosotras para que tengas tu tiempo con Chika ¿sabes? y aún así de todas las veces que lo hicimos solo esa vez hiciste algo, y fue por accidente-

-¡Ya entendí perdón!-

-¡Entonces lánzate más!-

-¡Entonces tú también hazlo!-

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-

-¡En mi caso también lo es!-

Ambas damos un suspiro y nos quedamos un momento calladas hasta que digo algo.

-El amor es difícil-

-Verdad-

Al día siguiente todo sigue igual, ¡después de todo no puedo mirarla a los ojos! otra vez el día pasa lentamente, pero no me rendiré, hoy tengo que avanzar, al llegar la hora de la práctica me acerco a ella.

-Oye zur-

-Hanamaru-chan hoy te toca conmigo-

-¿Con Kanan-san zura?-

-Solo Kanan está bien-

-S-si-

Me la robó, siento una mano en mi hombro y al voltear veo a mari con una mirada de "lo entiendo" ¿qué cosa?

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo pensé te veías muy lonely así que Mari será tu pareja hoy-

-S-si…-

Bueno a este punto ya realmente no me importa mucho, empezamos a hacer estiramientos, mi cuerpo todavía me duele.

-¡Zura!-

Volteo rápidamente y veo a Zuramaru abriendo sus pies siendo obligada por Kanan, ya veo hoy Zuramaru es su nueva víctima, se ve doloroso… Ayer yo pasé por eso ¿verdad? de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

-Yo-Yoshiko-chan-

Escucho que ella me llama y me ve con ojos llorosos, ¡eso es doloroso! pero muy lindo, por mala suerte está vez no puedo hacer nada por ti.

-Esfuérzate little demon-

-Zu-zura…-

-Vaya vaya así que la dejaste-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Come Yoshiko-

Ella me lleva a la esquina y continuamos haciendo los estiramientos.

-Esto es sospechoso ¿sabes?-

-No es mi culpa, quiero algo de privacidad entre nosotras-

-¿Po-por que?-

-Dime Yoshiko-chan ¿desde cuándo te gusta Hanamaru-chan?

-Eh ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!-

-Cuéntame cuéntame-

-No me digas que las de segundo-

-Solo Kanan y yo no lo sabíamos, me enteré de lo que pasó en el hospital-

-¿En el hospital?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te refieres cuando tuve un accidente?-

-Ah, Sí-

-¿Mari?-

-It's nothing, además solo quiero saber, tal vez te pueda ayudar-

-Está bien así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero esforzarme con ella a mi propia manera-

-¡Pero aún así quiero saber!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cómo te enamoraste de ella-

-Preguntas cosas bastante vergonzosas como si nada-

-Sorry…-

-...-

-...-

-Siempre soñé con verla de nuevo…-

-¿Eh?-

-Ella y yo fuimos al mismo kinder, y nos llevábamos muy bien, cuando salimos de él nuestros padres nos dijeron que ya nos íbamos a ver, mi madre se iba a mudar Numazu y no podría ir a su misma primaria, así que de pequeñas hicimos una promesa, un día… volver a vernos, yo… jamás olvidé eso-

-Y cuando entraste aquí por coincidencia, ella estaba aquí-

-Si-

-Owww ¡Romantic!-

-M-Mari-

-Está está bien no te avergüences, es algo muy lindo que pudieran cumplir su promesa, realmente parece sacado de un cuento-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Yes! mírala-

Volteo a ver a Zuramaru quien está sufriendo por su entrenamiento con Kanan y luego veo a Mari.

-Después de eso quedará muy adolorida-

-Es verdad, a mi todavía me duele un poco por lo de ayer-

-Pero te esforzaste ¿no?-

-Si-

-Ella también se está esforzando ¿no crees que es tu oportunidad?-

-¿C-cómo?-

-Dale una recompensa…-

-Ya veo…-

Ahora que lo pienso ella y yo habíamos dicho algo de eso, debería intentarlo…

-Está bien lo intentaré-

-¡Good luck!-

Sigo practicando con ella hablando está vez de cosas triviales, ella es una persona bastante alegre, y lo que me dice de alguna forma me motiva, al terminar la práctica me acerco a la muy cansada Zuramaru.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Me… me muero zura-

-Eso pensé-

-Quiero ir a casa zura…-

-¿Tanto?-

-Si…-

-Que mal…-

-¿Zura?-

-Te esforzaste tanto así que… pensaba invitarte un pastel como recompensa-

-¡¿Enserio zura?!-

Ella rápidamente se levanta y me ve a los ojos emocionada, tan simple, pero tan linda, de alguna forma no puedo aguantarlo y empiezo a reír.

-¡No te rías!-

-Perdón perdón, pero es enserio, si quieres ir te llevaré-

-¡Quiero ir zura!-

-Bien, entonces vamos little demon-

Después de tomar nuestras cosas salimos de la escuela, vamos al lugar donde a veces nos juntamos todas y pido un pastel para ambas, Zuramaru al llegar solo va a los asientos y se queda ahí tranquila mientras yo pido los pasteles, lo entiendo, yo ayer estaba igual.

-Aquí está Zuramaru-

-¡Bien pastel!-

Ambas empezamos a comer, no puedo evitar mirarla mientras come con una gran sonrisa, verla de esa forma me hace sonreír.

-¿No te comerás la fresa zura?-

-Es la mejor parte, la dejaré para el final, además solo tiene una-

-Te doy la mía-

Ella toma con su tenedor la fresa sobre su pastel y la acerca a mi boca.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Enserio?!-

-Las fresas son las favoritas de Yoshiko-chan después de todo, di "ah"-

-Ah-

Ella pone la fresa en mi boca y comienzo a comerla, ¡después de todo las fresas son las mejores! y sobre todo viniendo de ella son un manjar, ¡amo las fresas! todos esos pensamientos vuelan al sentir algo suave sobre mi mejilla, volteo mis ojos a un lados y veo a Zuramaru, conozco está sensación, son sus labios, ella se sonroja y vuelve a donde estaba sentada.

-Di-dijimos que haríamos esto cuando la otra se esforzará mucho… Ayer… Yoshiko-chan se esforzó mucho… por eso Maru… Maru… también es esforzó mucho hoy…-

No digo nada, solo pongo mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricio, ella cierra los ojos, acerco mi rostro al suyo y beso su mejilla, al retroceder puedo ver su gran sonrisa con el rostro colorado, aunque probablemente, yo esté igual.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-¿You?-

Después de separarme de Zuramaru y subir al bus me encuentro con You saludándome desde los asientos traseros, sonrió y caminó a donde está ella para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Cómo te fue con ella?-

-Bueno se podría decir que bien… ¿Y tú?-

-Si… bien-

-¿You?-

-Yo, me decidí-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Le pediré una cita a Chika-chan-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Si-

-¿A dónde iras con ella?-

-Eso… aún no lo he pensado hahaha-

-Oye oye… si va a pedirle una cita al menos piensa en que harás en la cita con ella-

-Eso lo pensaré después-

-¿Y no será incómodo si cuando tú le preguntes ella te pregunte ¿dónde?-

-...-

-¿Solo dirás que no lo has pensado?-

-Tienes razón-

-Deberías pensarlo antes de pedirle una cita-

-Eso haré, ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Cómo planeas avanzar?-

-No lo he pensado…-

-No estás mejor que yo-

-Yo no estaba pensando pedir una cita sin saber a dónde ir, bueno mañana hablaré con ella y haber si se me ocurre algo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Preguntarle a dónde le gustaría ir debería ser suficiente-

-Si, yo haré lo mismo entonces-

Las 2 avanzamos a nuestra propia manera, ¿debería pedirle una cita a Zuramaru? al llegar a casa me siento en mi computadora y empiezo a investigar lugares para citas, nada me convence, ¿a dónde le gustaría ir a Zuramaru? el único lugar que puedo pensar es una librería, pero ir a una librería no se sentiría como una cita, que problema, ¿que más le gusta aparte de leer?

-Ah, comer-

Al día siguiente mientras estamos practicando, por suerte, sin la ayuda de Kanan, sigo pensando en eso, así que comer, sería relativamente fácil invitarla a comer, pero lugares así como los que normalmente vamos tampoco se sentiría como una cita, vea por donde lo vea un restaurante es claramente la mejor, pero el problema es que no tengo dinero, y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo…

-Todas apuren con sus estiramientos, hoy tenemos que practicar más que nada-

-¡Wow Dia está en fuego!-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Imposible, la escuela y estas actividades me consumen todo el tiempo, lo más importante al buscar trabajo es tener tiempo, lo sé ya he trabajado antes en un arcade un periodo de tiempo cuando estaba en secundaria.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Todo está bien?-

-¿Mmh? ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Tienes una cara muy seria zura-

-Ah eso, no te preocupes, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-Ya veo, oye Yoshiko-chan-

-Parece que tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo-

-No es tan sencillo zura…-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno Maru… mejor te lo digo después de esto-

-Si, está bien-

¿Qué le pasará? se ve algo nerviosa, ¿le habrá pasado algo? me preocupa… pasa el tiempo y después de que termina la práctica ella me arrastra a otro lugar donde estamos solas, de alguna forma me empiezo sentir nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru?-

-Bueno yo… realmente no es nada importante, pero-

-¿Si?-

-Quería saber si…-

-¿Si?-

-A Yoshiko-chan le gustaría… ir a mi casa de nuevo mañana zura…-

-¿Por eso estás tan nerviosa? claro me agradaría ir de nuevo-

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!-

-¡Bien zura!-

¿Solo era eso? me tuvo nerviosa un momento, ¿ir a su casa contara cómo cita? no, no creo sea eso, ambas hablamos y ella me acompaña al bus mientras lo hacemos, nos quedamos esperando mi bus hasta que aparece.

-Bueno yo me voy por ahora-

-Si, hasta luego zura-

-Si, espero que nos divirtamos mañana-

-¡Si zura!-

Veo su sonrisa y subo al bus.

-Y también…-

-¿Eh?-

-Espero que podamos terminar lo de la otra vez… ¡Adiós!-

Ella se va corriendo y me deja pensando, subo y no veo a You, tomó asiento, lo de la otra vez… ella se refiere a… recuerdo aquel momento en su casa cuando casi nos besamos, mi cara empieza a arder y tapo mi cara y doy un pequeño grito interno, espera espera ¿es enserio? ¿realmente me lo puedo tomar de esa forma? la otra vez me dijo "tómatelo como más te convenga" ¡¿pero exactamente tú que estabas pensando que era lo que más me convenía?! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ah Zuramaru ya estoy a mi límite, si algo así pasa de nuevo yo… ¡ya no podré ocultar mis sentimientos por ti!-

-¡Waaa!-

Por estar fantaseando casi pierdo mi parada, por suerte la veo a tiempo y me bajo a prisa, doy un suspiro y casi doy brincos al caminar de lo feliz que me siento, esto podría ser malo, pero pero al pensar en todo lo que podría pasar entre nosotras me hace muy feliz, hoy no podre dormir.

-Te ves muy feliz, Tsushima-

-¿Eh?-

Escucho una voz familiar, una no muy agradable, volteo a ver y es esa mujer de nuevo, la que me molestaba, la líder de ellas, con otras 3, intentó retroceder pero me doy cuenta que hay otras 3 detrás de mí también, esto es malo es muy malo, empiezo a sentir miedo, quiero irme de aquí.

-Parece que te diviertes mucho siendo idol, es muy gracioso que alguien como tú sea una idol, es insoportable, por eso, es hora de la venganza-

Esto de verdad es… muy malo.


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras regreso a casa de la escuela no puedo evitar ver a la dolorida Yoshiko después de un entrenamiento con Kanan.

-You agárrame que me duermo-

-Exageras-

-Kanan es un monstruo-

-Solo quiere ayudarte-

-¿A ascender al cielo?-

-Jajaja-

-Creo que ella no entiende que yo iría para abajo no para arriba-

-Bueno bueno no te preocupes mira ya llegamos a la parada siéntate en lo que llega el bus-

-Eso haré…-

Al llegar a la banca me siento y ella a un lado mío medio muerta.

-Además, ¿seguro que no quisieras ir para arriba?-

-Me ofendes como el ángel caído yo-

-Es que no me imagino a Hanamaru-chan yendo para abajo-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú sabes… ella es una muy buena chica, así que ella seguro irá para arriba, y si tú vas abajo… ya no se volverán a ver-

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¡No me hagas pensar en esas cosas tan complicadas!-

-P-perdón…-

-Ya tengo muchas cosas en lo que pensar…-

El bus llega en ese momento y como de costumbre vamos hasta la parte de atrás y nos sentamos juntas.

-¿Y qué tanto tienes que pensar?-

-Eso…-

Ella se queda en silencio un momento y yo solo la veo entonces pone sus manos en su cabeza y empieza dar vueltas.

-Ah Yoshiko-chan se rompió-

Ella golpea su frente en mi hombro varias veces, algo paso.

-Está bien está bien te escucho, solo, sácalo-

-La verdad…-

-¿Si?-

-El otro día… fui con Zuramaru a su casa-

-Si-

-Y cuando estábamos ahí nosotras... Nos abrazamos muy… Increíblemente…-

-¿Increíblemente?-

-Si, nos abrazamos mucho y nos miramos a los ojos, y nuestros labios se empezaron a acercar bastante-

-¡¿Ehhh?!-

-Shhh-

-Ah, espera, ¿enserio eso pasó?-

-En ese momento la tomé muy bien, no estaba realmente pensando, solo me deje llevar, estaba segura, totalmente segura, la iba a besar-

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!-

-No-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡parecía la oportunidad perfecta!-

-Porque en ese momento escuchamos la voz de su abuela que se acercaba e inmediatamente ambas nos separamos, yo tome mi consola e intente fingir-

-¡pero que mal!-

-Pero al final no sé si… realmente hubiera estado bien hacer eso, ¿qué dices? yo, ¿cómo debería tomarme eso?-

-¡Ve a por ello!-

-Ehh-

-¡Solo ve a por ello!-

-No puedo simplemente hacerlo así como así-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque me da vergüenza… además todavía no estoy completamente segura-

-Oh vamos así jamás avanzarás con ella-

-Entonces tú lánzate por Chika-

-Jejeje yo ya besé a Chika-chan-

-¡Fue un accidente!-

-Pero lo hice-

-¿Y desde entonces qué?-

-...-

Touche, tiene razón, desde ese entonces no he conseguido ni un solo avance con Chika-chan, pensé por un momento que tal vez dejar las cosas así por un tiempo estaría bien, pero escuchar sus avances de alguna forma me molesta ¡me da mucha envidia!

-Vez tengo razón-

-Que mala eres-

-Es tu culpa, hicimos tanto para quitar a Riko de ahí y lo único que lograste fue por medio de un accidente-

-Eso… no lo puedo negar…-

-Hay un límite para cuantas veces podemos traer a Riko con nosotras para que tengas tú tiempo con Chika ¿sabes? y aún así de todas las veces que lo hicimos solo esa vez hiciste algo, y fue por accidente-

-¡Ya entendí perdón!-

-¡Entonces lánzate más!-

-¡Entonces tú también hazlo!-

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

-¡En mi caso también lo es!-

Así no llegaremos a ningún lugar, ¿pero qué más pudiera hacer? no es como que simplemente pueda ir y lanzarme sobre ella con todas las intenciones… yo… no tengo tanto valor…

-El amor es difícil-

-Verdad-

Al llegar a mi casa y subir a mi habitación no puedo evitar ver mis fotos con Chika-chan cuando era niña, y unas al lado con todas en Aqours, las cosas cambiaron mucho, incluso aunque no tuviéramos nada que hacer juntas, aunque yo estuviera en un club y tú no, siempre estábamos juntas de alguna forma, y ahora contigo siendo la que nos lidera a todas, te siento distante, muy muy distante, ese sentimiento, no me gusta… realmente no me gusta… ¿qué puedo hacer? quiero que me veas Chika-chan.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo como siempre las 3 almorzamos juntas, Riko-chan se ofrece a ir por las bebidas y nos deja a ambas, incluso estando las 2 ahora solas, todavía tengo ese sentimiento de distancia, últimamente, este sentimiento crece más día con día, y es difícil ignorarlo, doy un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-¿Eh?-

-Estás suspirando-

-Ah, bueno, solo estaba pensando en ciertas cosas-

-¿Algo te preocupa?-

-No… solo… estaba pensando que antes casi siempre éramos solo tú y yo, y ahora somos un grupo muy grande-

-Es verdad, somos un grupo grande y muy animado, ¿mucho mejor no crees?-

-¿Mucho mejor?-

-¡Si!-

-Es verdad…-

Es verdad, ¿se supone que es así verdad? ¿Por qué yo no lo siento así? sé muy bien que, no me disgusta, me agradan mis nuevas amigas, Aqours, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué me siento así?

-¿You-chan?-

-¡Es verdad! estar en Aqours es muy divertido-

-¡Si! ¡Lo es!-

No te puedo decir que no, sabiendo lo importante que es esto para ti, yo también quiero esforzarme, ese sentimiento es verdadero, ¿por qué me hago tantos líos?

-¡Duele zura!-

Puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de la pobre Hanamaru que está siendo entrenada por Kanan, mientras yo hago estiramientos con Riko-chan, veo a un lado y miro a Chika-chan hablando con Dia-san.

-¿You-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿qué pasa?-

-Parecía estabas en las nubes-

-Ah perdón-

-Te estaba diciendo que no podré participar en la siguiente canción-

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?-

-Un concurso de piano-

-¿Un concurso de piano?-

-Si, al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero después de hablar con Chika-chan hace unos días decidí que debo participar-

-Pero, tú te uniste al grupo para tocar piano de nuevo ¿no? ¿por qué dudaste en entrar a ese concurso?-

-Pues, sentí que debía ser responsable con el grupo, todas son muy buenas conmigo, estar aquí me ha hecho mucho bien, así que pensé que estaba bien no ir por apoyarlas, pero Chika-chan me dijo que debería hacer lo que yo quiero-

-Ya veo…-

-Así que mientras estoy fuera esfuérzate por mí You-chan-

-Claro-

¿Se irá por unos días entonces? eso significa que… tal vez sea mi oportunidad, tras acabar las prácticas intento hablar con Chika-chan, pero ella está hablando con las de tercero acerca del love live y no encuentro mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, decido irme a tomar el bus, cuando lo tomo a los pocos minutos Yoshiko-chan también sube, de alguna forma verla me alegra, es como mi cómplice y la única con la que puedo hablar de mi desventura romántica con Chika-chan.

-¡Yoshiko-chan!-

-¿You?-

Ella me ve y camina a donde estoy y se sienta a un lado mío, supongo que estaba de nuevo con ella.

-¿Cómo te fue con ella?-

-Bueno se podría decir que bien… ¿Y tú?-

-Si… bien-

Las cosas van muy bien para ella, bueno era de esperarse… ellas 2 se gustan de eso no hay duda, más para ellas mismas, realmente me dan… muchísima envidia, yo también, quiero ser más cercana con Chika-chan… yo…

-¿You?-

-Yo, me decidí-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Le pediré una cita a Chika-chan-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-Si-

-¿A dónde irás con ella?-

-Eso… aún no lo he pensado hahaha-

-Oye oye… si vas a pedirle una cita al menos piensa en que harás en la cita con ella-

-Eso lo pensaré después-

-¿Y no será incomodo si cuando tú le preguntes ella te pregunte dónde?-

-¿Solo dirás que no lo has pensado?-

-Tienes razón-

-Deberías pensarlo antes de pedirle una cita-

-Eso hare, ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Cómo planeas avanzar?-

-No lo he pensado…-

-No estás mejor que yo-

-Yo no estaba pensando pedir una cita sin saber a dónde ir, bueno mañana hablaré con ella y veré si se me ocurre algo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Preguntarle a dónde le gustaría ir debería ser suficiente-

-Si, yo haré lo mismo entonces-

Chika-chan… ¿me pregunto si quieres estar solo conmigo de nuevo? no todo Aqours, solo nosotras 2, sé que puede ser muy egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero que tan solo un día, seamos solo nosotras 2 de nuevo, que me veas solo a mí, que me prestes atención… y de alguna forma… que te des cuenta de lo que siento.

Al siguiente día a Chika-chan y a mí nos toca hacer la limpieza después de clases, todas se van y nos dejan solas, no puedo desperdiciar mi oportunidad, o al menos eso pienso, pero cada vez que me acerco a ella e intento decir algo las palabras no me salen, me siento fatal, quiero hacer algo, quiero decir algo, ¿por qué no puedo? siempre pude hacerlo, ¿por qué ahora no?

-Aún así debemos esforzarnos más por la ausencia de Riko-chan-

-¿Eh?-

-Ella se irá y no estará para presentar ¿no te lo dijo?-

-Ah sí, su concurso-

-Oye You-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Últimamente estás actuando muy raro-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-

-Si ¿todo está bien?-

-Si…-

-Si pasa algo ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo-

-Si, no te preocupes Chika-chan-

-Enserio estás muy rara-

-Estoy bien-

-Siempre eres muy animada y ahora raramente estas muy callada, parece que te comió la lengua el gato-

Ella se acerca mucho a mí, intento evitarla por vergüenza, pero no lo logro, ella terminó poniéndose más cerca cada vez.

-No fue el gato…-

-¿Eh?-

-Tal vez fue por la otra vez que caíste encima mío en la playa-

-Ah-

Ella se sonroja y solo se da la vuelta, obviamente yo también estoy roja por lo que dije, ¿por qué le recordé eso? soy una tonta, ahora el ambiente se puso raro.

-Perdón por presionarte tanto-

-No, perdóname por decirte eso, supongo que… no es algo que quieras recordar-

-¡No es eso!-

-¿Eh?-

Ambas nos damos la vuelta y nos vemos a los ojos, pero inmediatamente apartamos la mirada de nuevo.

-Es solo que… fue un pequeño accidente y… sé que tú me lo advertiste y…. realmente lo siento…-

-No a mí no me importa solo… ten más cuidado la próxima vez…-

-Si…-

Seguimos limpiando en silencio, luego de hacerlo nos unimos a la práctica con las demás, por alguna razón voltear a verla se volvió más difícil, pero al final realmente me da curiosidad, me he preguntado esto casi todos los días desde que pasó, aunque solo fue un accidente, ¿tú que sentiste con ese beso? ¿te hizo latir el corazón, aunque sea un poco? quiero saber, quiero que me digas, quiero estar más contigo, quiero, quiero…. después de la práctica y de cambiarme, me adelanto y espero en la puerta oculta, al escuchar a Chika-chan y a Riko-chan salir aprovecho mi oportunidad y rápidamente antes de que salgan tomo a Chika-chan de la mano y me la llevo conmigo rápidamente dentro de la escuela nuevamente.

-¿Y-You-chan?-

Sigo corriendo con ella hasta llegar al salón.

-¿Qué pasa You-chan?-

-U-una cita-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Quiero tener una cita contigo!-

Ella solo se queda callada y me mira sonrojada.

-Hace tiempo que… tú y yo no pasamos tiempo a solas… y pensaba que, tal vez de vez en cuando, no estaría mal que tú y yo… saliéramos…. juntas, solo las 2-

-Ah, eso, jajaja-

Ella rasca su cabeza aun sonrojada.

-No es que me moleste hacerlo, pero ¿cita?-

-Bu-bueno…. es lo que pensé en el momento… bueno… ¿no quieres?-

-N-no es que no quiera…. -

-...-

-Está bien…-

-¿Eh?-

-Una cita….-

-¿Está bien?-

-Si….-

Ella me ve sonrojada, pero sonriendo, yo tapo mi boca y doy un gran suspiro de felicidad.

-¿El domingo?-

-Está bien… ¿qué haremos?-

-To-todavía no he pensado muy bien eso-

-¿Eh? ¿no lo hiciste?-

-Fue la emoción del momento… ¡Pero lo pensare! -

-B-bien… ¿vamos a casa?-

-¡Si!-

Al salir nos encontramos con Riko-chan, la cual nos pregunta qué pasó, pero ambas solo damos excusas, me despido de ellas para ir a la parada del bus, cuando por fin las pierdo de vista doy un gran brinco de victoria y empiezo a correr a la parada dando brincos, ¡Ella aceptó! ¡Realmente aceptó! ¡Tengo una cita con Chika-chan! ¡Esto es malo esto es malo esto es malo! ¡Soy demasiado feliz! al llegar espero el bus y al subir me siento donde siempre y empiezo a reír para mí misma, ¡Debo contarle esto a Yoshiko-chan!, pero ya es muy tarde me pregunto si ya regresó, no la veo es una lástima, definitivamente tengo que contarle de esto, se pondrá muy sorprendida cuando se lo digan, ah pensar que Chika-chan realmente aceptó tener una cita conmigo.

-¡Déjenme ir!-

-¿Eh?-

Al ver por fuera de la ventana por un momento puedo ver a Yoshiko-chan siendo arrastrada por un grupo de mujeres de otra escuela.

-¡¿Yoshiko-chan?!-


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, Perdón por tardar, hoy les traigo un cap algo corto, estaba debatiéndome si poner lo que sigue aquí mismo o hacerlo otro episodio, decidí hacer lo que sigue como otro episodio y ya lo estoy haciendo así que espero no tarde mucho, ahora para los que leen esto les tengo una pregunta, ¿Que es lo que les gusta de este fic? eh notado que muchas personas esperan este fic y me gustaría saber su opinión de el.

* * *

-Todas apuren con sus estiramientos, hoy tenemos que practicar más que nada-

-¡Wow Dia está en fuego!-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Hoy es un día normal de práctica para Aqours, pero Maru solo tiene una cosa en mente, más bien una persona en mente, Yoshiko-chan, todo este tiempo me he preguntado, ese día me deje llevar… aún así ella… ¿Qué pensabas hacer Yoshiko-chan? Realmente… ¿ibas a besar a Maru? quiero averiguarlo, quiero saberlo, es por eso que Maru se llenó de valor, y decidí invitarla de nuevo a mi casa, y tal vez… podamos continuar eso… pe-pero incluso si no lo hacemos, pasar tiempo con Yoshiko-chan siempre es bueno para Maru… ¡Bien! volteo a ver a Yoshiko-chan, pero raramente tiene una cara algo seria.

-¿Yoshiko-chan?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Todo está bien?-

-¿Mmh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tienes una cara muy seria zura-

-Ah eso, no te preocupes, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-Ya veo, oye Yoshiko-chan-

-Parece que tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo-

-No es tan sencillo zura…-

-¿Eh?-

-Bueno Maru… mejor te lo digo después de esto-

-Si, está bien-

Hacerlo aquí cuando están todas resulta algo vergonzoso… mejor, se lo diré a solas, cuando acaba la práctica tomo la mano de Yoshiko-chan y la guio a un sitio algo más privado.

Estando solas de alguna forma me empiezo sentir nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru?-

-Bueno yo… realmente no es nada importante, pero-

-¿Si?-

-Quería saber si…-

-¿Si?-

-A Yoshiko-chan le gustaría… ir a mi casa de nuevo mañana zura…-

-¿Por eso estas tan nerviosa? Claro me agradaría ir de nuevo-

-¿Enserio?

-¡Si!-

-¡Bien zura!-

Ahora por fin puedo… por fin puedo… ahora que Maru lo pienso intentar hacer lo mismo puede que sea algo bastante vergonzoso… espero que mis intenciones no sean tan obvias… como siempre acompaño a Yoshiko-chan a la parada del bus, espero con ella hasta que el bus llega.

-Bueno yo me voy por ahora-

-Si, hasta luego zura-

-Si, espero que nos divirtamos mañana-

-¡Si zura!-

-Y también…-

-¿Eh?-

-Espero que podamos terminar lo de la otra vez… ¡Adiós!-

Salgo corriendo al decir eso, ¡¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?! ¡Ahora me siento muy avergonzada! Definitivamente se dará cuenta…

-¿Qué hago?... realmente quiero que ella me bese…-

-¿Hanamaru-chan?-

-Ah, Ruby-chan zura-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Acompañé a Yoshiko-chan a tomar el bus-

-Eh… ya veo-

-Si zura-

Ambas nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Quieres…

-¿?-

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?-

-¡Zura!-

Ruby-chan y yo caminamos hasta donde están los helados y compramos unos, ambos de fresa.

-¿Y últimamente cómo van las cosas?-

-¿Zura?-

-Con Yoshiko-chan-

-Oh… pues… cómo siempre zura-

Un incómodo silencio yo solo continúo comiendo mi helado, ¿qué le podría decir? antes a Ruby-chan le gustaba Yoshiko-chan, no sé que decirle, debo cuidar mis palabras, no sé que siente ella ahora mismo después de todo.

-Cuéntame-

-¿Eh?-

-No te preocupes Ruby… Ruby te apoya Hanamaru-chan-

-Ruby-chan…-

-Ruby está bien, a Hanamaru-chan le gusta mucho Yoshiko-chan, es cierto que al principio fue bastante duro, pero Hanamaru-chan es mi amiga, últimamente… cuando te veo con Yoshiko-chan… me siento feliz-

-¿Feliz?-

-Si, por ustedes 2-

Ella se recarga en mí y pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

-De verdad te apoyo Hanamaru-chan, ve por ella-

-Ru-ruby-chan… ¡Maru se esforzará!-

-¡Si! Entonces… cuéntale a Ruby-

Ella me dice esto dándome suaves golpes con su codo, de cierta forma me siento avergonzada al recordar lo que pasó y lo que voy a intentar hacer.

-B-bueno Maru… invitó a Yoshiko-chan… a pasar el día en casa de Maru-

-¿Eh? Podría ser, podría ser, ¿Lo intentaras? Confesarte-

-Co-confesarme-

No lo había pensado… pero si realmente Yoshiko-chan y yo… terminamos haciendo eso… ¿No estaría mal confesare verdad? ¡Sería lo mejor!

-¿Hanamaru-chan?-

-Todavía no lo he pensado zura-

-Ya veo, pero ¿por qué no lo haces?-

-¿Zura?-

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquel incidente, yo pensé que en cuanto Yoshiko-chan saliera del hospital y volviera a la escuela ya serian novias, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo ya somos 9 en Aqours, hemos hecho juntas muchísimas cosas, pero la relación de ambas parece ser la misma desde entonces-

-Supongo que es por mi inseguridad-

-¿Inseguridad?-

-Si, no sé como avanzar con Yoshiko-chan, muchas veces también he pensado que así como estamos también es bueno, además, realmente no sé si le gusto realmente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno es que no es sencillo si-

-No eso-

Ella me interrumpe.

-Yo siempre he creído que tú le gustas a Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?-

-Si-

Me pongo a pensar y se me viene a la mente cuando Yoshiko-chan y yo casi nos besamos ese día en mi casa.

-Maru… a Yoshiko-chan-

Quiero creer que es cierto, más bien, en alguna parte mía, siento que así es, esta conexión que siento con Yoshiko-chan, está relación que hemos tenido desde que nos reunimos, es algo más que simple amistad, Maru, siempre ha visto a Yoshiko-chan, con amor y quiero creer que ella me ha visto de la misma forma a mí, es por eso que, quiero tomar el siguiente paso.

-Eso quiero creer por eso, ¡Maru se confesará! -

-Te tardaste mucho Hanamaru-chan-

-Tal vez zura-

Ambas reímos y solo continuamos comiendo nuestro helado, suena mi teléfono, pero lo ignoro, Ruby-chan revisa el suyo mientras come.

-Eh-

-¿Ruby-chan?-

-¡Hanamaru-chan revisa el grupo de Aqours!-

-¿Zura?-

Saco mi teléfono y abro el chat de grupo de Aqours.

Chat:

You: ¡Chicas es una emergencia!

Mari: ¿Qué pasa you? ¿Necesitas más consejos? ¡Enseguida puedo ir a tu casa en un helicóptero!

Kanan: Yo también puedo ir

Riko: ¿Qué pasa you?

You: ¡Esto es serio! Acabo de ver cómo Yoshiko-chan era llevada a la fuerza por un grupo de chicas

¿Eh? ¿Por un grupo de chicas? Podría ser…

Hanamaru: ¿You-chan te refieres a las chicas de la otra vez?

You: Si esas mismas con otras más

-¿Las chicas de la otra vez?-

Ruby-chan se me queda viendo.

Chika: ¿Qué pasa que pasa? ¿Qué con esas chicas?

You: La otra vez me las encontré cuando estaba con Yoshiko-chan y Hanamaru-chan, parecía que tenían cierto odio, y además Yoshiko-chan parecía estar luchando para que no se la llevaran

De solo imaginarlo puedo entender lo que pasó, guardo mi teléfono y le doy mi bolso a Ruby-chan y salgo corriendo.

-¡¿Hanamaru-chan?!-

Solo corro y corro, veo la hora, ya casi es hora del último bus debo apresurarme, intento correr más rápido, pero me es imposible, Maru se maldice a sí misma por ser tan poco atlética, veo la parada del bus e intentó alcanzarlo, pero poco antes de llegar empieza a avanzar.

-¡Para!-

Le grito y hago señas con mi mano para que se detenga.

-¡Maru va a subir deténgase por favor!-

El bus continúa, pero yo sigo corriendo doy un último esfuerzo para correr más rápido y preparo mi voz.

-¡DETÉNGASE POR FAVOR!-

Por suerte parece que me escuchó y se detiene, subo al bus y dentro recupero mi aliento, saco mi celular y reviso el chat, al parecer todas vienen, pero como este el último bus Mari-chan irá por ellas primero, me alegro haber alcanzado el bus, pero cada minuto es eterno, casi me dan ganas de gritarle al chofer que vaya más rápido, pero Maru sabe que no puede hacer eso, sigo revisando mi celular sin parar mientras veo a mi alrededor, estoy desesperada.

-¿Todo bien señorita?-

El viejo chofer me ve algo preocupado.

-A, bueno, si-

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?-

-...Si... -

-¿Es algo malo?-

-...Si…-

-Ya veo… en ese caso este viejo ayudará y acelerará un poco más-

-¡Ah!-

Me levanto y hago una referencia.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

Noto cómo realmente acelera más, espérame Yoshiko-chan no dejaré que esas te hagan algo.


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí tienen el siguiente episodio, me alegro no haber tardado tanto, se que el anterior fue corto pero este es mas largo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!-

-¿Qué más crees? Te haré pagar por todo, chicas déjenme a solas con ella-

Todas las demás chicas salen, yo no puedo hacer nada me amarraron los brazos, estoy atrapada.

-¿Por qué te encanta destruirme la vida kazane?-

-¿Por qué? ¡Fuiste tú la que empezó todo! -

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo quería que fuéramos buenas amigas-

-¿Diciéndole a todos lo que pasó entre nosotras?-

-No importa cuanto lo digas mi respuesta es la misma, yo no dije nada, después de lo que me dijiste yo intento distanciarme de ti-

-¡¿Empezando esos rumores sobre mí?!-

-¡Yo no dije nada! Lo hice porque… eras mi amiga, yo jamás dije nada de eso a nadie, ni en ese entonces ni ahora le he dicho a nadie de eso-

-¡Mentirosa!-

-¡¿Por qué no me crees?!-

-Preguntara donde preguntara todas me decían lo mismo, ese rumor empezó porque tú lo dijiste-

-¡Eso es mentira! Incluso aunque fuera verdad ¿realmente había necesidad de desquitarte conmigo de esa forma? -

-¡Tú también me hiciste cosas!-

-¡Porque no te soporté! ¿O acaso realmente pensabas que iba a dejar que hicieras de todo sin que yo dijera algo o hiciera algo? Esa fue venganza, y no fue suficiente por todo lo que me hiciste pasar esos años-

-Cómo te atreves…-

Si, eso no fue mi culpa… ella fue la que empezó todo…

-Cada vez que te veo me irritas, te estás dando la vida ahora, ¿no es así?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Una idol-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Una idol tú, hoy en día cualquier rara puede ser idol, que bajo cayeron las idols-

-Eso no es tu problema-

-Ahora lo es-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-¿Que más piensas? Te quitaré un poco de esa ropa y te tomaré fotos, cuando todo el mundo vea eso imagina como quedaría la reputación de tu grupo-

-¡Eso es ir muy lejos incluso para ti kazane!-

-No importa, dije que me las pagarás-

Ella saca de su bolsa unas tijeras y una cámara, al verlas entro en pánico y empiezo a retroceder, no, no puede ser, si eso pasa, no solo yo, mis preciosas amigas, ¡Hanamaru!-

-Detente kazane, esto es demasiado-

-Ruega todo lo que quieras, grita por ayuda, sacúdete, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer ahora-

-Por favor detente, esto está mal, incluso para ti esto es demasiado, detente por favor, haré lo que quieras-

-Esto es lo que quiero-

Intentó retroceder como puedo, no puedo pararme, mis pies están temblando, esto no puede pasar, no puede pasar, ¿ese pasado me seguirá hasta aquí? ¿Las involucré a todas ellas? ¿Cómo podré darles la cara? Hanamaru… no, no quiero, que todo lo que he conseguido, se vaya por culpa de ella, otra vez por culpa de ella, no dejaré que, se lleve esas cosas de mí.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?-

A Aqours.

-¿Porque me miras con esa cara?-

A mi Hanamaru.

-Al igual que antes, ¿Realmente crees que dejaré te salgas con la tuya sin pelear? -

Empiezo a levantarme poco a poco, no importa si la tengo que embestir o morderla para salir de aquí, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, lo protegeré, mi lugar.

-Tonta, por eso no vine sola, ¡Entren! -

Las chicas de antes abren la puerta y entran.

-¿Realmente crees podrás con todas nosotras? ¿En tus condiciones? -

Ma-maldición… no hay forma en que pueda con todas ellas.

-Ríndete, Yoshiko-

Me dejo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Ten toma la cámara, le cortaré la ropa, cuando esté lista comienza a grabar-

-Si kazane-chan-

Ella le da la cámara a otra chica y se acerca a mí, se agacha y pone las tijeras sobre mi ropa.

-¿Estás lista? Mi linda Yoshiko-chan-

-Si… ¡Excepto por la parte en que soy tuya! -

Le doy un cabezazo impulsado con mis pies a su cabeza, ¡ESO DUELE! ella cae al suelo y yo me levanto de nuevo.

-¡Yo solo le pertenezco a una pequeña chica que no sabe parar de decir zura!-

Corro empujando a las otras a la salida, ¡Bien puedo hacerlo! ¡Escaparé!

-¡Te tengo!-

Una de las otras chicas me jala de la ropa y yo resbalo y caigo.

-¡No la dejen que se vaya!-

Maldición, intento levantarme, pero es inútil, con esa chica que me sostiene las otras logran tomarse y se me echan encima.

-Realmente cambiaste Yoshiko, pero es inútil, hey enciende la cámara-

Ella pone las tijeras y empieza a cortar mi uniforme desde abajo.

-Veamos qué escondes ahí abajo-

-No… ¡NO!-

De Repente un gran golpe quita de mi a kazane, veo una figura conocida patear a las demás para alejarlas de mí.

-¡NO TOQUEN A MI YOSHIKO-CHAN!-

-Ha-ha-hanamaru-

-Ya todo está bien Yoshiko-chan, yo te protegeré zura-

Mis ojos se humedecen, es ella, ella, vino a salvarme, empiezo a llorar, no puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado feliz.

-¡Maldición eso dolió! ¡Eres esa chica rara que estaba con ella! Si tanto la quieres, entonces sufrirás mi venganza con ella-

Yo me levanto y me pongo enfrente de Hanamaru.

-¡Intenta tocarla y vayas a donde vayas te perseguiré y jamás te dejaré vivir tranquila!-

-Yoshiko-chan-

-Oh que lindo, ambas se quieren mucho, ¿qué acaso ella es la chica que te gusta Yoshiko?-

-Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-

-Yo-yoshiko-chan…-

-Me repugnas… solo son 2 chicas vamos, chicas ayúdenme-

Las chicas se levantan y Hanamaru se pone a un lado mío.

-Te crees mucho porque ellas te ayudan zura-

-¿Y qué más da? Ustedes solo son 2, y una tiene los brazos amarrados-

-Hanamaru, corre-

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero que te lastimen, corre-

Solo siento un golpe en mi mejilla.

-Jamás me pidas eso Yoshiko-chan, incluso aunque ambas salgamos lastimadas, yo jamás dejaré a Yoshiko-chan zura-

-Ha-hanamaru-

-Y también, ustedes están equivocadas si creen solo somos nosotras 2-

-¿Qué?-

-Realmente se atrevieron a meterse con mis preciadas kohai-

-¿You?-

Veo cómo You entra y se pone a un lado mío.

-Ellas 2 son mis apreciadas amigas, no dejaré que les pongan un dedo encima-

-Nosotras en Aqours somos amigas, no las dejaremos solas-

-¿Chika?-

-No me gustan las peleas, pero no dejaré que lastimes más a Yoshiko-chan ni Hanamaru-chan-

-Riko-

-¡No las perdonaré por haber lastimado a mis mejores amigas!-

-Ruby…-

-Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no puedo dejar pasar lo que han hecho con estudiantes de nuestra escuela-

-Dia-

-Si tienen algún problema con ellas se las verán con todo el poder del grupo Ohara-

-Mari eso es exagerar…-

-Kanan… Mari…-

-Si quieren meterse con Yoshiko-chan, ¡se las verán con todas nosotras zura!-

-Hanamaru…-

¿Qué esto? ¿Este sentimiento? ¿Amistad? no lo sé, pero estoy llorando de la pura felicidad, todas ellas… vinieron aquí por mí.

-¡Now question!... ¿realmente nos quieren a todas nosotras de sus enemigas? -

Veo una cara que Mari nunca había puesto, muy seria.

-Es-esto mal kazane-chan-

-Son más que nosotras…-

-Ya lo sé…-

Ellas no dicen nada, solo nos sacan la vuelta y se van por donde vinieron, cuando por fin las perdemos de vista yo caigo al suelo.

-¡¿Yoshiko-chan?!-

-T-te te te-

-¡¿Qué pasa Yoshiko-chan?!-

Todas me rodean y las veo con sus caras preocupadas, soy tan feliz, siempre pensé que tenía muy mala suerte en todo, que hiciera lo que hiciera la mala suerte siempre la tendría, por eso me volví Yohane, pero… si toda esa suerte, es para estas increíbles amigas, valió la pena.

-¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!-

Empiezo a llorar ya siendo libre de todo, Hanamaru y Ruby me abrazan mientras que Kanan solo acaricia mi cabeza y las demás intentan calmarme, estoy llorando por el miedo que tuve, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir una gran calidez al estar entre todas ellas, estoy feliz, realmente estoy muy feliz.

-Entonces iremos, Yoshiko ya está todo bien-

-Lo se mamá, ¿Realmente irán? -

-Si-

-La actitud de esas chicas es imperdonable, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Uranohoshi yo también debo hacer algo al respecto-

-Y yo cómo la directora tampoco puedo quedarme callada-

-¿Pero enserio lo harán?-

-Si, al menos yo lo haré, ya me cansé de que esas niñas se metan con mi hija-

-Mamá…-

-Bueno me voy, chicas cuiden a Yoshiko por mí-

-¡Si!-

Todas excepto yo dicen y vemos a día, Mari y mi mamá salir, al parecer irán al colegio de esas chicas a ponerles una queja por lo que hicieron.

-De ahora en adelante te vas a ir conmigo-

-You…-

-Es mejor así Yoshiko-chan, parece que tú y You-chan pasarán más tiempo juntas-

-Ah, perdón por quitártela-

-Eh, ah, no, no importa-

You y Chika se sonrojan y evitan mirarse, se me escapa una risa al verlas.

-Aún así, ¿Qué fue todo eso Yoshiko-chan?-

Riko me mira con una mirada seria pidiendo respuestas-

-¿Eh? Bueno…-

Miro a un lado, Zuramaru está a mi lado, ella me ve y toma mi mano y me sonríe.

-Es verdad… supongo que a ustedes puedo contarles-

Me preparo mentalmente unos segundos y cierro los ojos antes de contar todo.

-Esa chica es kazane, hace 3 años cuando estaba en la secundaria era mi mejor amiga-

-¡¿Mejor amiga?!-

Todas dicen al escuchar eso.

-Bueno bueno, déjenme terminar-

_ Flashback _

-Yoshiko-chan-

-Ya te dije que es Yohane, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a llamarme por ese nombre kazane?-

Ella es kazane, mi mejor amiga en ese entonces, una chica bastante común tiene el pelo café largo con 2 coletas y siempre lleva lentes.

-Eres muy divertida Yoshiko-chan, ¿Hoy qué harás? -

-¡Rituales!-

-Bueno, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer quieres terminar la tarea conmigo-

-Bueno… si kazane realmente insiste podría hacerlo-

-Por favor Yoshiko-chan-

-Qué remedio el ángel caído te acompañará-

Los días pasaban normalmente kazane y yo solíamos estar juntas, éramos mejores amigas, ella me aceptaba como era, y yo la aceptaba como era ella, todos siempre decían que kazane era una chica muy aburrida, pero a mí no me molestaba, mientras pasábamos el tiempo juntas ambas empezamos a abrirnos la una a otra.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces todavía no la has olvidado? -

-No, y siento que nunca lo haré-

-Exageras Yoshiko-chan solo tienes 13 años-

-Es verdad, pero, esa chica algo… especial en mí, que no puedo olvidarlo-

-Yoshiko-chan… Deberías olvidarla-

-¿Eh?-

-Digo, solo sabes que vive por Uchiura, encontrarla puede ser algo difícil, además, bueno… hay más personas-

-Es verdad, pero siendo sincera es algo por lo que he estado soñando todo este tiempo-

-...-

Desde esa platica kazane se empezó a portar extraño conmigo, su actitud cambió, se volvió más… directa.

-Yoshiko-chan ven tomemos una foto-

-A Yohane no le interesan esas cosas-

-Es lo que hacen las amigas normales-

-Si… si tú insistes-

Ambas nos metimos en la máquina de fotos pusimos un marco y ella me tomó del brazo.

-Kazane estás muy cerca-

-No importa, así son las fotos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, ya la tomaré sonríe-

En ese momento por instinto mira la cámara y luego kazane me beso la mejilla al tomar la foto.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!-

-Oh vamos Yoshiko-chan no es nada malo-

-No digo que no pero… creo que es demasiado…-

-Pe-perdón…-

-Bueno está bien, pero ya no hagas esas cosas-

-Si…-

A veces me pregunto cómo no lo pude notar y con el tiempo ese día llego.

-A mí… ¡Me gustas Yoshiko-chan!-

-¿Eh?-

-Desde hace tiempo, me has gustado mucho Yoshiko-chan… ¡Se mi novia por favor! -

-Ka-kazane yo… perdóname, yo, no puedo verte de esa forma…-

La rechacé, ella me insistió ese mismo día pero después de todo yo no la podía ver de esa forma, pasar el tiempo con ella era genial pero, yo, no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por ella, empecé a tomar distancia con ella por respeto a sus sentimientos, me empecé a sentir un poco sola por eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, hasta que algo muy malo paso.

-Oye Tsushima-san-

-¿Si?-

-¿Es cierto que kazane se te confesó?-

-¿Eh?-

-La clase ha estado hablando de eso, ¿dime están saliendo? -

-Yo… ¡No sé nada de eso!-

No sé quien fue quien dijo eso, no sé cómo se enteraron, pero de un día a otro toda la escuela lo sabía, ¿Lo peor? Empezaron a molestar a kazane por eso, la llamaban lesbiana, niña asquerosa, y cosas de todo tipo.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que decirlo?! ¡¿Rechazarme no fue suficiente?!-

-¡Yo no dije nada!-

-¡Si claro! ¡Nadie más pudo haber sabido eso! ¡Ese día solo estábamos tú y yo en el salón!-

-¡Eso lo sé pero yo no le dije a nadie!-

-¡Mentirosa!-

-Kazane, yo jamás te haría eso y lo sabes-

-Mentirosa… desearía jamás haberte conocido-

-... kazane... -

Ese día, la kazane que yo alguna vez conocí y considere mi amiga se fue, kazane cambio, se empezó a maquillar, se puso a la moda, empezó a tener una actitud de engreída conmigo, y ayudando a otras chicas a ser más bonitas se ganó el respeto de la clase, casi como si hubiera sido una mentira cómo la molestaban antes porque se me confesó, entonces poco a poco comenzó a molestarme, con la ayuda de sus amigas empezó el rumor de que la se confesó fui yo y ella me rechazo, el acoso se volvió cada vez peor, no quería quedarme sin hacer nada, así que de vez en cuando yo también le hice bromas muy pesadas, nos llevamos de esa forma en el último año, ambas fuimos suspendidas algunas veces por lo que una le hacía a la otra, y de esa forma el problema entre nosotras nunca terminó, al graduarnos decidí irme a Uranohoshi, donde probablemente nunca la vería de nuevo, pero estaba asustada de que todo terminara como antes, por suerte soy la única de esa escuela que vino aquí.

_ Fin del flashback _

-Y de esa forma llegué aquí, las conocí a todas, y creo que la ser idol atrajo su atención, me dijo que… iba a tomarme fotos para arruinar la reputación del grupo-

Todas se quedan en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-Puede que yo… traiga muchos problemas al grupo, después de todo, sería mejor si sal-

-Quédate con nosotras Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Eh?-

Miro a Chika la cual me está mirando con una sonrisa-

-Quédate con nosotras-

-Es verdad, siempre iré contigo en el bus, si intentan meterse contigo de nuevo les mostraré mi fuerza!-

-Solo intenta no salir lastimada You-chan-

-¡No te preocupes Riko-chan! soy más fuerte de lo que aparento-

-Aún así no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Yo también quiero que te quedes aquí Yoshiko-chan-

-Ruby-

-Si fuera Ruby… lo último que quisiera es quedarme sola-

-Si intentas irte zura… iré a donde sea para traerte de vuelta-

-Hanamaru…-

-Tu lugar es aquí en Aqours zura, ¿Acaso no entiendes eso? -

-Es verdad Yoshiko-chan, ahora que sé esto no tengo más opción que entrenarte más duramente para que puedas defenderte-

-Ka-kanan, no tienes que…-

-no seas tímida será un gusto para mí-

-jajaja…-

Todas hablan conmigo para intentar animarme, ninguna quiere que me vaya, si, tienen razón, todas, este es mi lugar, no lo dejare por nada en el mundo.

-¡Entonces nos iremos! ¡Cuídate Yoshiko-chan!-

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija-

-Las veo mañana-

Mi mamá y yo nos despedimos de todas, Mari llamó por taxi para toda ya que es muy noche, pero antes de subir veo cómo Zuramaru se regresa corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Zuramaru?-

-Esto… bueno… El plan de mañana, ¿No ha cambiado? -

El plan de mañana… ah, cierto, al recordarlo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Claro que no ha cambiado, te veo mañana, nos divertiremos-

-¡Zura!-

Ella se va corriendo de vuelta con las demás y las veo partir, al regresar a mi casa me tiro en mi cama y pienso en todo lo que paso hoy, realmente tengo unas amigas fantásticas, miro la hora y ya es hora de dormir, mañana será un gran día, iré a la casa de Zuramaru, me pregunto si podré hacer alguna avance con ella de verdad...ESPERA

_ Flashback _

-Oh que lindo, ambas se quieren mucho, ¿Qué acaso ella es la chica que te gusta Yoshiko?-

-Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -

_ Fin del flashback _

-¡OH MY GOD!-

-Yoshiko no grites a estas horas-

No pude dormir, Lo escuchó, lo escuchó, ¡¿Lo escuchó verdad?! ¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¡No hay forma de que no lo haya escuchado!

-Uwaa…-

Me sigo rompiendo la cabeza mientras camino a la escuela, ¿Ahora cómo se supone le dé la cara?

-Buenos días Yoshiko-chan-

-¡Ahh!-

-¡¿Zura?! ¿Qué pasa? -

-¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, es solo que, emm, me sorprendiste-

-Solo te dije buenos días zura-

-Perdón, es que estaba, umm, pensando, en… Ah, lo que pasaría con las chicas de ayer-

-Ah ya veo-

-Es verdad, con lo que fueron a hacer día y Mari de seguro a esas chicas les espera un muy buen regaño jajaja-

-Yoshiko-chan estás actuando rara-

-Claro que no Zuramaru, solo así cómo me veas este ángel caído se deleita con el sufrimiento de sus enemigos y me rio en su miseria es todo-

-Eh, bueno, si tú lo dices-

Esto está mal el ambiente no podía ser más raro, las clases pasan y casi no hablamos el ambiente realmente es muy raro, ¡Después de todo lo escuchó!

-Bien Yoshiko-chan como prometí vamos a entrenarte duro-

-Espera, ¿Era en serio? -

-Por supuesto que era enserio-

Y ahora tortura por parte de Kanan, sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero…

-Yoshiko-chan-

-¿Qué pasa You? ¿No ves que Yohane está a punto de descender al infierno? -

-Hoy tengo cosas que revisar con Chika-chan, ¿vienes o esperaras que termine?-

-Ah bueno…-

Estas 2… realmente están cumpliendo con lo que prometieron…

-Yo iré un a pasar el rato a la casa de Zuramaru después de esto así que probablemente tú tengas que ser la que me espere-

-A mí no me importa esperar en casa de Chika-chan, cuando termines me hablas-

-Si-

Le doy una excusa a Kanan para que no me exija tanto hoy, después de terminar nos despedimos de todas y solo quedamos ella y yo.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos Yoshiko-chan?-

-Si…-

Ambas caminamos a su casa en silencio, tomamos un bocadillo por el camino para ir comiéndolo, poco a poco empezamos a romper el silencio hablando de cosas normales como siempre hasta llegar a su casa.

-Ah lo olvidé-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno imaginé que estar las 2 juntas platicando sería muy… bueno normal así que… planeaba traer un juego para jugar ambas, pero lo olvidé…-

-En ese caso no te preocupes zura, yo tengo un juego aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? -

-Si zura-

Ella sube con un banco intentando encontrar algo en el closet de su cuarto, lo encuentra y baja con él.

-¡Ta-da!-

-Eso es… ¿Twister?-

-Así es zura-

No es lo que pensaba, pero supongo que está bien.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esto?-

-Sabe, desde que tengo memoria ha estado ahí zura-

-Bueno está bien, parece divertido-

Bien con esto podemos crear nuevas memorias…. ya me arrepentí.

-Mano derecha amarillo Yoshiko-chan…-

-S-si…-

Estamos muy cerca, ¡Demasiado cerca! Ella está boca arriba sosteniéndose con sus brazos y me tuvo que tocar mi suerte que ambas de mis manos van detrás de su cabeza y ahora mismo estoy encima de ella con mi rostro justo frente al suyo.

-Bien, ahora parece que a ti te toca tu pie derecho en verde-

-Está demasiado lejos zura…-

Ciertamente… el verde está detrás de su cabeza, es casi imposible cuando su otro pie está en la otra esquina y sus manos en amarillo, pero parece que gané.

-¡Zu...Zura!-

Ella mueve el pie de una al verde, pero golpeando el mío, pierdo mi balance y ambas caemos.

-Ou… oye Zuramaru eso fue culpa tuya, es mi vic-

Ah, nuestros rostros, están muy cerca, puedo ver sus ojos demasiado cerca, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus latidos, van muy rápido, ¿o son los míos?

-Yoshiko...chan-

No puedo pensar en nada, siento como ella pone su mano detrás de mi cabeza, yo la abrazo del cuello, ella me empuja a su rostro y yo cierro mis ojos, algo suave, siento algo suave en mis labios, ¿Estoy soñando? no, no hay forma de que está sensación sea un sueño, esto son, los labios de Hanamaru, por fin la besé, no, siendo más correcto, ella fue quien me beso a mí, ella me trajo a sus labios, y yo acepté, no hay forma de que no aceptara, al terminar ese beso, nos alejamos, nos vemos la una a la otra sonrojadas, sin decir nada, quiero sentirlo de nuevo, vuelvo a besarla y ella me corresponde, nuestros labios se tocan torpemente, después de todo sus labios son muy suaves, no tengo palabras para lo que siento ahora mismo, nos besamos unas veces más y nos separamos de nuevo, ella pone su otra mano en mi mejilla y me acaricia, yo solo cierro los ojos y siento su mano.

-Yoshiko-chan…-

-Hanamaru…-

-Yoshiko-chan… maru, yo… me gust-


End file.
